Normality in Lobotomy
by BakaOniisan
Summary: Naegi Makoto finished his first year of Hope's Peak, and is invited to spend his first week of Summer Vacation at Lobotomy Corp for an internship. The Energy Company was very well known around the world and an opportunity like this shouldn't be wasted! Naegi will see the secrets of the Company and learn how to 'work' there with the creatures known as 'Abnormalities'. Will he be ok?
1. Prologue

**Baka's notes:** What's this?! A new crossover coming?

That's right guys! I'm starting a short Lobotomy Corporation X Danganronpa crossover!

Also, there is no Lobotomy Corp tag, which is bullshit.

* * *

 _Invitation for Internship_

The first year at Hope's Peak just ended for the 78th class, and everyone had all their stuff ready to leave the dorms and go back to their family. Naegi proposed his friends to stay in touch during the summer via some sort of chat group.

Unfortunately, only a few accepted since other had big business to attend to during summer.

The one who accepted were: Kirigiri, Sayaka, Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, Junko and Mukuro.

Naegi arrived safe and sound to his parent's home and was greeted warmly after such a long time without seeing them. They spent the afternoon happily together and during dinner, his sister Komaru told him that he got a letter that morning, it was on his desk in his room.

When Naegi asked who it was from, she answered that there was nothing to tell who it was from but it looked important. So after dinner, the Ultimate Luckster walked up to his room and looked at the letter.

Just as his sister said, there was no indications of the sender. Maybe inside?

He opened it and the first thing that appeared on the paper was a rather creepy logo that was rather well known in the world: a red 'L' stabbing a circle containing some sort of brain inside.

The Logo of _Lobotomy Corporation._

Lobotomy Corporation was a company that produces energy for the world. But this company in particular was really mysterious as no one knew where the facilities were located in the map, no one knew how they produced the energy, and the employees didn't have the right to share any information.

The only thing people knew is that they produce energy out of 'Abnormalities', and of course, they didn't explain what they were.

This company was already the target of lots of rumors: the facilities were underground, it's an evil society, abnormalities were monsters, etc…

Naegi was surprised to have received anything from them, he started to read the letter…

 _Dear Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student of Hope's Peak Academy,_

 _We, Lobotomy Corporation, want to propose you an internship of one week in our facility nearest to your home. We can't really tell you everything for the moment but just know that you will be paid at the end of the week if you accept and it could help you eventually on your future projects._

 _If you are interested please come to **** tomorrow morning between 10 AM and noon. Two employees will wait for you._

 _Thank you for your time,_

 _Administrator J_

Well that was strange… he didn't know why such company would be interested in him. He should talk to his parents and friends about that. He'd be lying if he says that he wasn't interested since he was looking where to do an internship for a few days this month before leaving on a trip with his family.

He went downstairs to tell the story to his family, and just as he expected, they all encouraged him to take this opportunity! A chance to work for Lobotomy Corporation wasn't something to throw away! He really was lucky to be chosen again by some big name.

First Hope's Peak, now Lobotomy! What's next? Togami?

* * *

 **Ahogeboy:** Hey guys!

 **FogCutter:** Hello Naegi-kun.

 **Fashiongirl~3:** Hey!

 **Wintersoldier:** Good evening, Naegi-kun.

 **Idolpop:** Hi! ^^

 **Rockstar:** Hey dude! :D

 **Ahogeboy:** Oh? Oowada-kun and Chihiro aren't on?

 **Rockstar:** Nah, Mondo is out with his gang :P

 **Idolpop:** And Fujisaki is helping their father.

 **Ahogeboy:** Ah ok. Well I wanted your opinion for something.

 **FogCutter:** Yes?

 **Wintersoldier:** What is it Naegi-kun?

 **Ahogeboy:** I got an invitation for an internship at Lobotomy Corporation.

 **Rockstar:** Whaaaaatt?! :O

 **Fashiongirl~3:** Lobotomy Corp? As in _ **The**_ _Lobotomy Corp_!?

 **Ahogeboy:** Yes, to spend a week there!

 **Rockstar:** duuuuuude take it! that could be fun! With all those rumors on it!

 **FogCutter:** This company is strange for not sharing any information…

 **Idolpop:** I don't really like their logo, it's creepy…

 **Idolpop:** and their slogan is so strange, right?

 **Fashiongirl~3:** _Face the Fear, build the Future!_

 **FashionGirl~3:** I like it!

 **Wintersoldier:** Did they tell you where to go?

 **Ahogeboy:** They told me to go to ****, they'll be waiting for me and bring me to the facility I guess? They also said that they'll tell me more about the internship once I get there.

 **FogCutter:** That sounds very suspicious. Maybe you shouldn't accept the contract.

 **Ahogeboy:** My father said that too, he said that he'll come with me to the meeting place to be sure. But just in case, if I don't answer again tomorrow. You know what happened lol

 **FogCutter:** … Naegi-kun this isn't fun.

 **Idolpop:** Yeah, don't joke about that. D:

 **Rockstar:** Yea dude be careful! n

 **Fashiongirl~3:** yeah Naegi! This is like so not funny! Bringing back bad memories~

 **Ahogeboy:** yeah… sorry… anyway, I'm going to bed. I'll let you know tomorrow!

 **FogCutter:** be careful, Naegi-kun.

 **Wintersoldier:** be careful, Naegi-kun...

 **Idolpop** : be careful, Naegi-kun. :(

 **Rockstar:** Take pictures! See ya!

 **Fashiongirl~3:** Haha, Naegi's harem~

* * *

The next day, Naegi's and his father went to the meeting place and there was one tall man waiting alone, the moment he saw the Naegis, he stood up and waved before walking towards them.

He was a very tall man,( the same size as Togami, Naegi noted), he had long dark brown hair and hollow cheeks with small dark green eyes. He was wearing a black suit and red tie, on his left bicep was a red patch with the Lobotomy Corp logo.

"Good morning Mr. Makoto Naegi. And you must be his father, a pleasure to meet you both!" the man greeted while shaking hands with the two Naegis, "We are glad you accepted to come even though the letter _was_ pretty weird, hehe."

"Yes, why was it like that?" Naegi's father asked.

"Well, our company is rather secretive about their whereabout and details, I hope you understand, sir! But we promise you that Lobotomy Corporation, no matter how weird the name is, will take care of this young man. He _is_ an Ultimate student and if anything was to happen to him… the whole world will regret it and we'll be in trouble!" The man joked.

"I… I see…" Naegi tried to laugh.

"Oh! But I didn't present myself! My name is Conor McIlton, I'll be your internship supervisor, mr. Naegi Makoto!" He extended his hand again for a second handshake.

"Oh! I'm glad to meet you!" the Luckster smiled as he went for another handshake.

"You can leave Naegi Makoto with me sir! He's in good hands!"

"Um. Alright… He's a good kid, I'm sure he'll help a lot. Makoto, be careful alright and work well!" his father smiled.

"Sure Dad! See ya tonight!" Naegi hugged his father before waving at him as he walked away, "So where is the facility?"

"We'll be taking this care right here." Conor pointed at a car with a driver waiting inside, he opened the door of the back seat for the teenager.

Once everyone was inside the car, Connor looked at Naegi from his place in the front next to the driver and gave him a package.

"What is this?"

"An eye mask to cover your eyes, young boy. I know it's weird but since you' just for internship, we can't let you know where is the facility situated. Also please turn off your phone just in case. I already said it but I apologize for the weirdness…" the employee explained with an apologetic look on his face.

Naegi hesitated a bit but ended up accepting the conditions by turning off his phone and covering his eyes for the trip. As the car's engine started to roar to life and taking them away, he half regretted his actions and remembered Kirigiri's words that he was too trusting.

not to make the trip too silent Conor started to talk.

"So… as you know, the work you'll do will be kind of dangerous, but don't worry our administrator promised that he'll give you 'not very dangerous' works!"

"Wh-What? What do you mean 'kind of dangerous'?! I didn't know that!"

"What?! Damn it Administrator! He really sucks for this! Well to make it short, our work isn't easy peachy! and you'll see rather soon. But again, I promise I'll take care of you and everyone else will. Your Headmaster wouldn't have accepted our request for the internship if he didn't trust us! Hahaha!"

"Headmaster Kirigiri was ok?"

"Ad… Administrator didn't also say that in the letter?"

"No…"

"God damnit… Oh! We're here!" Connor said but when he saw Naegi about to take off his eye mask he prevented him to do so, "wowow! Wait a second! Wait until we get inside! You can't look where we are."

"Oh, right! Sorry." Naegi apologized.

After he got out of the car, the luckster got escorted in a room. He got the authorization to un blindfold himself and he did. The room shook and suddenly it started moving down.

"We're in an elevator… so that means the facility is underground?" Naegi noted.

"That's correct! If we weren't… I can't imagine in what kind of chaos would be the World at a problem level ALEPH…." Connor smiled worriedly as he scratched his cheek.

"A what? What do you mean 'The World'?"

Suddenly he noticed something strange with Connor as he looked up: his skin was white. Naegi was about to point that out but he noticed that he himself had his skin white.

"Wh-what the hell?! My skin!"

"Oh right. Don't worry about it. It's just an Abnormality working for us that uses this discoloration of the skin to determine if any human here is an Abnormality like the others. Just be happy that you actually aren't one." Connor grinned.

"Wh-whaat?!" Naegi was very confused suddenly, "what do you mean Abnormality? What is it?"

"Ok. Before we arrived to the main entrance where you'll get your suit… let me tell you the secrets of Lobotomy Corporation." Connor turned around and had a serious look on his face.

"In this world… monsters are real. And we call them 'Abnormalities' we capture them and use them to produce energy. We learned that these creatures produce it just by existing and by being in a certain mood. Our work is to keep them in the mood that produces the energy. Of course. There are monsters more dangerous than others and some escapes from their room to wander around and…"

"Kill people…" Naego finished his phrase.

"That's right… our work can be very dangerous and we're sorry for hiding this from you. Not even your Headmaster knows about this. But we promised and we will keep that promise to keep you safe no matter what. Every employee here is a shield to keep you alive during your internship. The Administrator will send you to work on not very dangerous Abnormalities."

Naegi was just staring at the man with wide eyes, the supervisor could see that Naegi wasn't believing him. But it's normal, who would believe all this without proof… but thankfully, proof was just a few minutes away.

"Anyway… we're almost there." Connor grinned.

The elevator came to a halt, the doors slowly opened to a small orange room where a woman was waiting for them. There was no window, since they were underground. A few range of chairs longing the walls and the logo of the company printed on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Good morning, Mr. McIlton, and you must be Mr. Naegi! Welcome to Lobotomy Corporation. Your suit is waiting for you in the dressing room just on your right. You'll start your day quickly after you're done." The woman smiled and left the room through the large double metal doors at the other end of the room.

"Alright, Naegi. Go get dressed and don't forget to let your phone with your clothes. Phones are forbidden here obviously." Connor said as he sat down on a chair near him.

Naegi walked inside the dressing room and quickly started to get dressed for work.

...monsters are real… this is ridiculous, right? How can it be? If they were real, how does no one ever saw them before… wait. Could it be that all those cryptids were actually real? Wow, well Hagakure would certainly be happy to hear that!

But again… about this work… how dangerous could it be? And if it really was that dangerous, why choose him when there were way more suited people to work for Lobotomy in Hope's Peak! He was getting nervous with all this. But he's already here… so he better gets on with it and do the work good! And hopefully not get hurt too…

This was going to be one stressful week, that's for sure…

But he'll have some great stories for his friends! If they believed him… if the monsters were real of course.

He was done now. He looked at himself on the mirror and he admitted he looked rather nice in a dark suit instead of a brown one like the uniform of Hope's Peak. The white skin was rather unsettling but he quickly got used to it.

He felt something in his pocket. He took it out and saw that it was some sort of handbook. He turned it on and saw his name with 'stats'. He was a level one employee and his field of work was: Feeding, Cleaning and Consensus.

That sure was strange. But he decided that he'll ask about it later to Connor. He put his original clothes in the locker he was designated to and walked out of the dressing room.

His supervisor was waiting for him in front of the double doors. Naegi joined him.

"Alright. Ready Naegi?"

"Y-yes."

"Heh, you don't sound ready but whatever. Work time already started." He opened the doors…

" _Welcome…_ _To_ _ **Lobotomy Corporation!**_ _"_

* * *

 **Baka's notes:** Alriiiight! Let's get on with this!

Btw, I'll be on a short hiatus because I'm leaving for SPain for two weeks!

I'll try to write over there but I don't know if I'll be able to post anything!

See ya soon!


	2. First Experience

_First experience_

The doors opened to a large room with many agents walking around and talking. Some were reading their handbook. The room had four more acces leading to long hallways. All the employees had that white skin same as Naegi and his supervisor. The former started to eye every passing agents for a few seconds then commented

"I don't see any monsters."

"Haha! Well they are in their containment rooms! I can't imagine what kind of mess we will bein if they were free all the time!" Connor grinned, "Alright, say hi to the Administrator!"

"He's here?" Naegi asked.

"Up there." the tall man pointed at a camera, "Once you'll wave to him, you'll get your first task."

Naegi looked up at the camera and slowly waved at it, suddenly his handbook vibrated. He took it out of his pocket and saw that he got a message labeled: 'Task #1: Consensus Work on One Sin and a Hundred of Good Deeds'. The Ultimate student raised an eyebrow at the task as Connor looked over the teenager's shoulder to read the task.

"Aah! First task is with Onesin! That's a very good start, a completely inoffensive abnormality to beginwith. Come with me, I'll guide you to its chambers." the tall man smiled and started to walk towards one of the large corridors on the right wall of the room.

Naegi followed him, but noticed during his short sprint a man walking out of a big metal door, the man had hundreds of spiders all over him. He didn't looked that shocked though, simply pushing the spiders away from his suit.

Naegi hoped he won't have to work with whatever was inside that room.

He quickly catched up to Connor who was calling an elevator at the end of the hallway, when it arrived a few agents walked out but not without greeting Connor and welcoming Naegi to Lobotomy Corp.

The elevator went down, deeper into the ground. Naegi asked just how deep was the facility, but Connor said he couldn't answer that question as he didn't know himself. That there was still more sections to be added that he didn't know about.

They came to a stop and the door opened to another smaller room that had a big opening on the left for a corridor and another elevator on the right. More people greeted politely Connor.

"You're pretty popular." Naegi commented.

"Hehe, well I'm a level 5 employee and one of the strongest one here. Plus it's my second facility."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I first worked in another Lobotomy Corporation Facility, under another Administrator."

"Why did you get transferred?" Naegi asked, intrigued.

"Well that's a question you shouldn't ask onyour first day! Anyway, we're here." Connor announced as he stopped in front of another large metal door.

Naegi looked a bit uncertain about what a Consensus work meant so he asked his supervisor.

"Well, you just have to talk to the Abnormality, obviously some won't answer back, like Onesin for example. Since it's your first day, just present yourself, explain why you're here, etc, you know? I'm sure you're going to do a great job!" Connor grinned as he opened the door and practically pushed Naegi inside.

"W-Wait! Don't I have to prepare myself?" the ahoge teenager asked in a worried tone as he turned around.

"Well the Abnormality won't be in a happy mood by itself! So remember, don't be scared and just present yourself. When the task is done, the doors will open automatically, and wait for me in the main room. I have my task to attend to. See you later!" Connor grinned as he took some sort of giant hammer out of nowhere and walked back towards the elevator.

The door closed right after he left, leaving Naegi alone in a room with an Abnormality.

…

He was in a room… _alone… with a_ _monster_ … Oh boy...

But Connor said it was harmless! He just need to present himself to the creature and talk for a bit. It shouldn't be so bad. It's like making a new friend! And who knows, maybe the monster isn't scary and looks like a human!

After a few quick mental introduction exercises, Naegi straighten up and turned around to face the abnormality known as 'Onesin'.

And what he saw froze him to the very bone.

One Sin and a Hundred of Good Deeds was what could be described as Jesus Christ's skull. It was a giant floating skull melded with a big and heavy looking cross. Both of which bounded tightly together by a thorn crown. There was some strange… maybe holy… light emanating from the creature.

The creature looked down -that's what Naegi was thinking as there was no eyeball in the eyesuckets- on the boy and slowly started to float towards him in a rather threatening looking way. The student in internship stepped back in fright.

What could he do? That's a monster, a _real_ one! He should run, but the door was closed, so no escape. What to do? What to do?!

He then remembered what Connor said, talk.

"H-Hi! I'm n-new here." Naegi stuttered.

The giant skull floated away from the boy slowly, its teeth clattering slightly. Naegi straightened himself up and tried to stop shaking as he continued with his presentation.

"My name is Makoto Naegi, I'm a student of Hope's Peak and I'm here for a week as an internship."

Onesin tilted to the side, before nodding, inviting the young man to keep talking.

Naegi found himself smiling as he kept presenting himself. Somehow… the more he talked, the more comfortable he was to speak to the Abnormality… He even started talking about his time at Hope's Peak and his friends and family. The floating skull was listening closely. Naegi didn't see the time passing as the door behind him opened, sign that he has finished his job and have to leave the containment chamber.

"Oh… Well, It was actually very nice to meet you! See you soon!" the Luckster waved goodbye with a smile, the skull simply nodded back.

Naegi walked out of the chamber with a smile and the door locked behind him, he looked around in the corridor, waving at some passing agents. His supervisor told him to go back to the main room when he's done… But maybe he could take a detour?... No. He shouldn't, it's only his first day. He shouldn't get in trouble. No matter how curious he was, what if he sees something he shouldn't? Like some sort of kaiju Abnormality? Or Big Foot himself?

Anyway, he should go back upstairs so he walked back towards the elevators. After a few minutes, he was back in the main room but Connor was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, you must be the internship kid, right, Naegi Makoto?" someone called out from behind him.

"Y-Yes, that's me!" the Luckster turned around and faced his interlocutor.

It was a woman slightly taller than him, she had dark short hair tied up on top of her head like a coco tree. She had the left eye green the other blue and was smiling. She was wearing a slightly different employee outfit as her overall were purple instead of black and her suit was sleeveless.

"Alright, my name is Pauline Frikss, nice to meet you. I am here to take care of you while Connor is working. You can say I'm your second supervisor." she smiled.

"R-Right, nice to meet you Frikss-san." Naegi bowed.

The woman smiled and decided to talk to him about the construction of the facilities, to teach him some stuff he was allowed to know. She decided that for his first day, she'll explain to him how the system works.

"So you saw your employee handbook, right? I'm sure it was pretty weird."

"Y-Yes, it said I had some sort of level, stats and I think I understood the fields of works." Naegi said.

"Hmm… Well for the moment let's talk about the 'stats' and level. You saw your stats going like HP, MP, Working success rate, Speed work, then two other stats that you should hope you won't need to train: your speed for attacking and your speed to escape."

"That… That sounds like a video game." Naegi sweat dropped.

"That's right… And yet it's the easiest way to explain, don't you think so? Anyway, I'm pretty sure you know what HP and the rest means, but here at Lobotomy, MP doesn't mean 'Magic/Mana Point' but 'Mental Point'." Pauline said in a serious tone.

"M-Mental?"

"That's right, many Abnormalities here can hurt physically while you work on them, but other will attack you psychologically. They will attack your mental health and mind directly. You certainly don't want to be in a state of 'Panic'... It's something that will make you a target for suppression." the woman explained in a darker tone.

"I… I see… But how did you get those stats? For as far as I know, you can't _see_ HP or MP." Naegi asked again.

"Well, the higher ups of Lobotomy established this for they're not really tangible numbers like in Video games. Like you said, we can' see HP or the rest, they are guessed, it's just the way we refer to one's ability to take hits before getting knocked out, or get into a panic state, etc… As for your stats… I think Connor will explain it to you." Pauline smiled as she pointed towards a hallway.

The ahoge teenager looked where she was pointing at and saw his supervisor entering the main room, his clothes and skin were scratched but he was grinning. He waved to the duo, asked the younger boy how did his work go. After Naegi told him that it was a success and it was actually somehow relaxing Connor grinned and waved to the camera to signal the Administrator J that the internship kid was ready for his next work.

Pauline got a new task to do and said her goodbye to the boys, though she blew a kiss to Connor who just rolled his eyes back, before leaving. Naegi's handbook vibrated. His new task!

Task #2: Consensus work on the Woman Facing the Wall.

"Wow, that escalated quickly…" Connor sighed as he took his handbook to deliver a message to everyone in the department, "You must have done a pretty good job for the Administrator to send you to her, in a Consensus work no less. Here take this."

The man gave Naegi earbuds and told him to wear them when they'll get in front of the door. They both started to walk towards the hallway on the left, Connor said that the next Abnormality wasn't very far from the main room. The trainee almost forgot to ask him about the stats while they were walking.

"Oh right! Frikss-san told me about the 'stats' of the employees. And I guessed that you got the numbers of the employees stack by either interrogating them or observing them. But I never worked here before, so how did you get mine?" Naegi asked.

"W-Well… Administrator J asked information to your headmaster… All the security footage, tests results and other observations about you…" Connor looked away in shame.

"Wh-What?! A-And Headmaster Kirigiri just accepted?"

"I heard there was a lot of negotiations…" The level 5 employee looked down, "A-Anyway, we're here. Put your earbuds."

Naegi nodded and did as he was told, but in the process he noticed that a few other employees were having really worried expressions and even exchanging weapons. He asked Connor what was the meaning of this. He answered that the ability of the Abnormality known as the Woman Facing the Wall was to scream and give a very strong psychological blow to the people around her… And like Pauline said before, when someone receive such powerful blow mentally, they can get in a panic state that turns those employees into dangers for the facility and other employees…

"Alright. Before you get in and start the work, here's four advices that you MUST follow when dealing with the Woman. First, when you'll enter she will scream, that would be the strong mental blow, but with the earbuds, it will deplete the sound of the scream and lower the power of the blow, we saw your MP stats, they are pretty high. Second, NEVER approach her, she won't talk to you and might sound like she need help in her corner. DO NOT approach her. Three, NEVER give her your name, tell her everything about you, but don't give her your name. And four, when you'll be done talking to her, and you turn your back to her… There's a chance she'll call to you, maybe even ask you a question. Don't look back." Connor finished.

Naegi just gulped in terror.

"Th-That's a lot for just my second task here!"

"Yeah… I'll talk to the Administrator. Alright! Good luck kiddo!" The supervisor smiled as he pushed Naegi in front of the door of the room, "don't worry. If you turn in a panic state, I'll personally suppress you with this." He said as he took some strange shaped spear from behind his back, Naegi recognized Onesin at the end of it instead of the blade.

The student was about to ask what the weapon was but he knew that he shouldn't delay his task. He can ask about it another time. He nodded and verified if his earbuds were well put. once he was sure, he grabbed the handle of the door, took a deep breath and opened it.

 _ **EEEEEEEIIIIAAAAAAAA!**_

The scream of the Abnormality froze Naegi to the bone and gave him one painful but brief headache as he fell on his knees inside the room. The door closed behind him and he heard some screams from the other side that made him even paler.

He finally took a good look at his task and his eyes widened and his face grew hotter.

The Woman Facing the Wall was a naked woman on her knees, her hands were on the wall that she was facing. Naegi could hear her cries from where he was, and also guessed that she must be very tall as even on her knees, she was almost the same size as him. But most importantly, she looked and probably was human… but her skin wasn't white like his right now. She was something else than human…

She was an Abnormality.

At hearing her crying he looked back but only to blush again as he was met with her rear.

"S-sorry for watching!" He apologized as he stood up and slowly walked towards her, "Are you o-" he stopped in his tracks as he remembered the advices from his supervisor.

He mustn't get close to her.

He just need to talk to her. He looked around and saw a folding chair. He could use this and talk to her while being comfortable. He set the chair not too far from her and sat on it. He smiled at the naked woman. For some reason though… His head was starting to hurt...

"Hi, I'm M-" he stopped himself once more as he remembered the other advice of Connor: not giving a name, "I'm new here. I'll be working here for one week. Nice to meet you."

But the woman didn't even turned around, she just kept on crying and whispering weird things. But Naegi didn't give up and decided to speak to her like he did for One Sin and a Hundred of Good Deeds. Each of her cries were hurting his head but he held on. He also thought that she stopped crying for a moment too.

But she quickly went back to her whimpers. After a short while, the door opened signaling him that it was time to leave. He turned towards the door and as he was about to leave, he heard something that froze him and drained all the blood from his face.

"Please… Don't go… Come back…"

The voice was dried and almost coughing… He was about to turn around but then he heard something even scarier… Bone cracking, and something stretching. He couldn't move as the Woman kept begging him to turn around.

He didn't see it, but the woman turned only her head around, and her neck was stretched to whisper near his ear, begging him to turn around and face her. But what he did know was Connor's advice: don't turn around if she talks to you.

He didn't dare to move, he was stuck in this exact space, the voice behind him was like a snake binding him. No. It wasn't binding him, it was binding his _brain_. Each words were like a

bite on a neuron, each words was driving him to turn around, each words was making him panic, each words was turning him insane.

A shout from the corridor snapped him back to reality and he jumped out of the room, panting as if he'd just ran a mile. After a second, he looked around to see where that shout came from and only saw an agent on his knees at Connor's feet, and he was holding that strange shaped spear from before.

"Are you alright?" he asked to the man on the floor.

"Y-Yeah… Thanks… D-Did I-"

"No, don't worry. You were just wandering." the supervisor said.

"Of thank God…" the man sighed as he stood up, "Thanks again, you're not a level 5 employee for nothing." the agent smiled then left.

Right after, the speakers let out some cheers and applause throughout the facility.

"That means that we have gathered the requested amount of energy for today. The day is over, Naegi." Connor smiled as he approached and helped Naegi up, "Time to take you home."

Naegi nodded and they both went to the changing room, the supervisor said that he could keep the costume so he can come directly dressed and not waste time in the dressing room. He'll just have to leave his phone here, though.

On their elevator ride up, Naegi suddenly remembered a question he wanted to ask earlier this morning.

"Wait, don't I have to fill out some contract?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well, for me to stay quiet about all this. This is all super secret, plus they pretty much confirm the rumors about Lobotomy Corporation. Shouldn't I stay quiet about it?"

"Haha, those rumors? We started them." Connor grinned.

"Wh-What?"

"Hiding in plain sight, that's what it's called."

"But one of the rumors said you were an evil organization."

"Well… We're hiding underground and using monsters to create energy… without any context, we do sound like an evil organization." The supervisor continued.

"True… So I can tell my friends about what I saw? But what if they spread the rumors by saying it's true? They are Ultimate Students after all." Naegi said.

"Well, there's also way more Ultimates who don't believe in Monsters, the side who fears the rumor and just don't want their nightmares to be true is always larger than the side who agrees with the rumor. So even if you tell the truth, it won't change much. For all we know they might not even believe you." The man smiled, when the elevator stopped, he asked the teenager to put the eye-mask as he'll take him home.

Naegi smiled and did as asked, this week certainly was going to be entertaining.

* * *

 **Ahogeboy:** Hi guys!

 **FogCutter:** Hello Naegi-kun.

 **BikerLord:** Hey Naegi Supp?

 **Programo:** Hello

 **Wintersoldier:** Naegi-kun, weren't you working at Lobotomy? Why are you here so soon?

 **Idolpop:** That's right! :o It's very soon!

 **Ahogeboy:** Hello Oowada-kun, Fujisaki-san! And yeah, I was at Lobotomy today. And the day ends depending of how quickly the employees gather the amount of energy asked, that's why I'm here so early! :)

 **Wintersoldier:** I see, well it _is_ early. Junko-chan and Kuwata-kun are busy at the moment, so they won't be able to talk right now.

 **BikerLord:** Wait, Naegi U workin at Lbtmy Corp?!

 **Programo:** How is it over there?! Can you tell us how it is? This organization _is_ very secretive.

 **FogCutter:** That's right, Naegi-kun. Do you know where it is located?

 **Ahogeboy:** Well, I don't know where it is exactly on the map since they made me wear an eye-mask during the travel.

 **IdolPop:** NAEGI! THAT WAS VERY DANGEROUS! :(((

 **Wintersoldier:** That was very suspicious Naegi-kun. You could have been kidnapped…

 **Ahogeboy:** I was really worried at the beginning, but my supervisor is a very nice man. So I don't know where the facility is, but it's underground.

 **Programo:** Just like the rumors! So they are true!?

 **Ahogboy:** Yes… And for the rest…

 **FogCutter:** Yes?

 **Ahogeboy:** What would you say if I told you Monsters are real?

 **BikerLord:** Ofc they are didn't u c Enoshima? lol

 **Wintersoldier:** How do you want to die Oowada-kun?


	3. First Physical Injury

_Day 2: First Physical Injury_

Naegi looked at himself in the mirror, checking that nothing was broken with his 'luck',,, . But everything was right. He was dressed in his Lobotomy Corp agent suit. Ready to go to work after breakfast.

He walked down to the kitchen to eat with his family, only to be greeted with compliments on _the way_ he looked in those clothes.

"Oooh, my son looks so grown up!" his mother hugged him.

"It does look good on you, Makoto." his father smiled.

"Wow Makoto! You look… reliable and mature. Unlike before." Komaru teased with a grin.

"Oh shut up, you." Makoto pulled out his tongue at her.

While eating his breakfast, the Luckster thought about showing his friends his suit after work. He'd like to have their opinions… especially from some of them.

After a few minutes of breakfast, a car's horn was heard outside. It must be McIlton-san. After bidding goodbye to his family he walked outside where his supervisor was waiting in the same car than the previous day, with the same driver.

Connor stepped out to shake his hand and invited the ultimate student inside. Naegi waved goodbye to his family through the window as the level 5 agent sat back in the front seat.

"Naegi-kun, do you have the eye mask?" Connor asked as the car left the street, away from the Naegi family's eyesight.

"Ah! I forgot!"

"Hehe, I expected that. There you go!" the supervisor chuckled before throwing an eye mask to the teenager, "Also, when you put it on, act like you were sleeping or resting. Yesterday you looked scared and the people could get the wrong idea " He added.

* * *

When they arrived, during the elevator ride to the underground facility Connor reminded Naegi to wave to the camera when he's ready for work.

"Hm… what happens if no one waves during the day?" the student asked.

"Well… you stay a bit longer for supplementary hours… and you _don't_ want to have supplementary hours."

Naegi gulped. They arrived to the main hall, greeted some passing agents, and after a deep breath he waved to the camera.

 **A few seconds later** his tablet vibrated and he took a look at it to see his first task of the day: 'Task #3: Cleaning Work on Beauty and the Beast'.

"Hmm… that shouldn't be very dangerous. Come, I'll guide you to them." Connor smirked and guided Naegi deeper down the facility, to another department.

They came across Pauline Frikss who waved at them.

Connor waved back with Naegi and she joined them.

"Hey guys. So where are you going like that?" she asked.

"To Beauty and Beast's room. Naegi has a cleaning work there." Connor answered.

"Oooh. Good start for the day. As long as you don't hit it." Frikss smiled, "I have work to do to it's neighbor: the Old Lady _."_

"Oh, so we'll meet after work then? We could talk more about the system." Naegi smiled back.

"Sure!"

After a minute of walking, they arrived in front of another metal door, Pauline continued and entered the one next to theirs. Connor started to explain a single rule to the internship about Beauty and Beast along with some advice.

"Don't kill them. That's the rule. And also they do White damage, so be mentally prepared for some headaches, they are not very strong. And they are pretty ugly, just don't be too afraid, they aren't really bad. That's it! Good luck. I have work to do too!" The level 5 agent grinned and left.

"Wait! What is… White damage…" Naegi called out but Connor had already left the corridor.

He asked quickly an agent passing by what was 'white damage', they said it was mental damage and that if he wants more info, he could ask his supervisors.

 _Okay… Got work to do…_

Naegi took another deep breath and entered the room.

And like the prior day, when he landed his eyes on the creature, he froze in place in fright.

Beauty and Beast was a quadruped creature covered in brown fur and with a lightbulb shape head. It's hind legs were like of a cricket, and two forelegs with four-toed, red-tipped feet. It's underbelly was black and the tail was stumped. It's face had two downward-curled horns with round, magenta flowers sprouting from them. There was uncountable amount of green eyes in the center of the face, red lips with sharp teeths and a set of mandibles.

The creature had nothing of Beauty but didn't had any Beast either… it was just… an Abnormality for lack of better words.

Naegi was about to turn around and leave again until the fear in his mind got replaced by light sadness from hearing the creature's first words to him.

"Are you here to kill me? Please?" Beauty and Beast said with a voice mixed of hundreds of voices.

Naegi could hear women, children and men's voices in that unique one.

"N-no… I am here for cleaning... you, I think?... " he said, uncertain actually about his task.

Does he have to clean the Abnormality or the room?

"Oh… I see… the cleaning supplies are in that cabinet right next to the door. You can start whenever you'll like." the creature sighed with a hint of disappointment, injecting in the process some pain inside Naegi's head.

Naegi went to grab a bucket of shampooed water that was ready inside the cabinet, he also grabbed a sponge and a scrub brush in the process. He turned to see the creature laying on it's dark belly and restingit's forehead to the ground to take a nap.

The ahoge teenager approached Beauty and Beast.

"I-I'm gonna start…" he warned.

The creature didn't move an inch neither to his warning or when he splashed some soapy water on it's back before starting to scrub.

After a short while, Naegi noticed two large red scars-like marks on the side of Beauty and Beast's body. He didn't know if it really were scars or maybe gills. Unsure of what it was, he made sure to be careful not to scrub on the marks. Suddenly he felt the abnormality move, followed by a sharp but short pain in his brain. He looked up and nearly jumped at seeing the myriad of green eyes staring at him in silence. The two individuals stared at each others for a few seconds, Naegi smiled awkwardly.

"I-Is everything ok? Am I hurting you?" he asked in a slightly worried tone.

"No… It's just surprising that you're avoiding the marks... It's rare for an employee to care enough for my well-being…Especially when I don't want it." The creature sighed again, hurting the young boy.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

" **I want to die.** " Beauty and Beast said, hurting Naegi even more, "So why don't you just hurt me and kill me already?"

Naegi stared at the creature and sighed in his turn.

"...Sorry but I can't do it. Not only it isn't my task but I don't even have a good reason. And I wouldn't even dare hurt anyone for no reason, even less kill them." The Ultimate student smiled.

"... What if I tell you that you can win all sort of riches with my blood on your hands? That killing me is as easy as crushing a bug?" The creature tilted its head, "A bug with a prize on it's head?"

The migraine was getting worse but Naegi stood strong.

"I still wouldn'tdo it."

"... I see… The door opened during our little chat. You can leave." The creature sighed once again, laying down.

"Oh? B-But I'm not done!"

"Another agent will continue where you left off. And knowing this place, you'll soon come back, young man-"

"Naegi." the young man interrupted as he stood up.

"Hm?"

"You can call me Naegi, Ma'am." he smiled before leaving.

All eyes blinked at once, and somehow it was even creepier to the teenager. The creature kept staring as Naegi left the room.

* * *

When Naegi walked out of the room, the door locking behind him, he quickly brought a hand to his forehead, gripping tightly his skull.

 _Jesus… It hurts… That hurt…_

That was rather painful. He guessed he didn't do a great job this time. A few seconds later, he saw Pauline Frikss walk out of the neighboring room.

"Ah! Naegi-kun! How did it go?" she asked as she trotted to him before walking towards the main department where Naegi will wait for Connor, the student followed her.

"Good I guess? I talked with Beauty and Beast during the cleaning, but she kept asking me to kill her."

"...'Her'? You mean Beauty and Beast?" Pauline raised an eyebrow, Naegi nodded, "Hehe… Interesting, a very few people call that Abnormality a 'she' or a 'he', it's more frequent to hear 'them'..."

"Oh I se-"

"...but we mostly say 'it'. It's not a human, and certainly not an animal. It's what it is: an Abnormality. You should be careful Naegi, you're here for only one week. Don't get too attached, you're young." she said in a cold tone.

Naegi could only gulp at that as they rode the elevator up.

Once they reached the main department, Pauline started to explain to Naegi the system of levels: when employees do some works on Abnormalities, some stats are raising.

"For example, when you talk to Onesin, or the Woman Facing the Wall, you get injured mentally, but you'll grow resistant after a while, here we say that your MP increased. And when it reach a certain 'number' the stat… levels up? And depending of how many stats you have leveled up, your grade as an agent also do! So to make it short, the more you work, not only your grade levels up, but you get more resistant, stronger and quicker at work. Working here is like hardcore exercice." Pauline grinned.

Naegi chuckled, if those works were 'hardcore exercice', he wonder how Sakura's Ultimate Fighter special training would be called. He still remembers that dumb bet he did with Leon and Mondo about being able to survive at least 5 minutes to the fighter classmate's training. He didn't resist 1 minute and half.

"Hmm… Since like Connor isn't here yet. That means he's with an ALEPH." Pauline pondered.

"An ALEPH?"

"Alright! Quick lesson. The Abnormalities here are ranked in risk level. We first have the ZAYIN like Onesin. They aren't very dangerous, mostly friendly and it's very rare for them to kill a person. Then we have TETH risk level. More dangerous and some can even breach their containment room, Beauty and Beast is a TETH level. Let's just say that they can kill to two people before getting suppressed if they escape. Then we have a HE risk level, probably the higher risk level you'll face this week. Hmmm… Let's just say that if we release the most dangerous HE Abnormality in a city, they'll destroy a 7 house street before getting suppressed. Then we have the WAW, now these one are in another level of danger. They can bring the facility to chaos alone… I can say that they could destroy a block and even more of a city before suppression… And finally we have the ALEPH risk level… there are only 4 discovered to this day. The less dangerous but most annoying is probably the Silent Orchestra. And the most dangerous… probably WhiteNight or… The Apocalypse Bird… I can say with confidence that these two can destroy a city alone… maybe even a country…" Pauline's expression got very dark at the mention of this 'Apocalypse Bird'.

"Wait… so you mean Connor is with an ALEPH?! ALONE?!" Naegi exclaimed, alarmed.

"Don't worry, he's fine. We only have two ALEPH here and just like all Abnormalities here, they are chill until you do a bad work on them. The ALEPH just need more time to being taking care of." the green and blue eyed short woman laughed as she tapped Naegi's back.

And just on cue, Connor appeared in front of them with a smile. He asked Naegi how did his first task of the day went, after a positive response. He waved to the camera with the internship.

* * *

After another task with Onesin, Naegi walked up alone to the main Department to wait for Connor. Pauline was already there waiting for him to start the next lesson.

"Alright, Naegi. The next lesson should be the last one for the day since we're almost done collecting the daily energy amount requested. So, is there any questions you'd like to ask? »

"Well… I have a couple of questions."

"Shoot ." the sub-supervisor grinned.

"What exactly are the 'white damage' and those strange weapons I saw McIlton-san use yesterday?" Naegi asked.

"Oh. One big answer for two easy questions, coming right up!" Pauline laughed, "So, the damages that Abnormalities can do on a human body are divided in four category: RED which is physical damage like scratches or impacts. The we have the WHITE damage which are psychological damage that they do with sounds or disturbing behavior like the Woman Facing the wall. Next we have BLACK damage which is both physical and psychological at the same time in one hit. There are only one Abnormality that can do this kind of damage in this facility. And finally we have the PALE damage… also known as 'insta-kill' damage."

"I-Insta-kill?!"

"Yeah, no matter how strong or restitant you are, we are all equal at the presence of death. There is only one Abnormality that can do that. And thankfully… It's not here. PALE damage is certainly the most scary one of all. Here, only Connor faced that kind of hit." Pauline said.

"McIlton-san went through that?"

"Yeah. And he described it as a total stress because when it miss to kill you, you see a percentage in front of your eyes indicating your chance of death on the next hit. It's always low, like 5-10 %... But hella stressing, am I right?"

"Y-You bet… I can't even imagine it." Naegi looked down in terror just at the thought of seeing the probability of imminent death in the next seconds.

« As for the weapons, it's simple! From the energy extracted from the Abnormalities we can craft weapons and armor suits. The weapon design and type of damage it inflicts depends on the Abnormality the energy had been extracted from. As for the armors it gives you a resistance to some kind of damage but also makes you vulnerable to other." Pauline explained, "Maybe one day during the week, you'll need an armor for work. Weapons are mostly used for suppressions. Wanna see mine?" she grinned.

Naegi blinked, "Uh… sure?" he said hesitantly.

The sub-supervisor grinned wider as she took two golden gloves from her pockets and put them on. When she took a combat stance, the gloves doubled in volume and looked more solid and the yellow glow on the gem at the center of the palm and back of the gloves emanated a threatening and powerful aura.

"Those babies comes from an Abnormality level WAW named The King of Greed. It was in a previous Facility. Thankfully it's not here." Pauline said with a grin, "And that's all for today's lesson. Ah, here's Connor!" She waved and quickly stopped but her tablet vibrated, "Oops. Well I got work. See ya later, Naegi-kun." she smiled and left.

Naegi looked at Pauline left, she walked towards Connor to say a few words before high-five him and blowing him another kiss that made him roll his eyes playfully. The level 5 employee walked towards the internship.

"So how was your time with Onesin today?" he asked with a smile.

"It went fine! Onesin is very easy to speak to." Naegi smiled back.

"Good, good. Ready for the next task?"

"Yup!" the ahoge teen answered before waving his arm to the camera.

A few seconds later, his tablet vibrated, and what he read on the screen made him pale.

'Task #5: Feeding Work on Abandoned Murderer'

At seeing his reaction, Connor looked at the screen and chuckled, reassuring him that this Abnormality's TETH level like the others (minus Onesin) so it should be alright. Naegi said that the word 'Murderer' wasn't reassuring though, which made Connor laugh. He guided the teenager to the containment room that was next to the Woman Facing the Wall's.

"Alright, not much about him. Don't get too close and it should be fine. He does RED damage, so physical ones. You should be prepared to get hurt."

Naegi gulped. He never did well with physical pain… this won't go very well. He should feed the Abnormality and leave quickly.

"This will be your last task of the day. Be careful and remember: don't stay close. Keep at least one head distance between your head and his." Connor repeated.

Naegi nodded and took a deep breath, this is going to be a permanent pattern before getting inside a containment room. He opened the door and stepped in.

His eyes went wide open when he saw the Abnormality known as 'the Abandoned Murderer'. It was a near bald man with grey, asphyxiate-colored skin and a snapped neck. Despite the fact that the neck appears to be entirely fractured, he was still living. He had a scar on his forehead that wasn't healing. His eyes were wide open, staring at the floor and his mouth was in a scowl. He wore a straight-jacket that wrapped the entirety of his body except the head. He was _way_ taller than Naegi, he could tell as the Abnormality was bent forward and was towering over the student… and yet, the Abandoned Murderer was on his knees.

But again, Naegi was shocked to see another _human_ Abnormality, except this one was way more threatening than the Woman. The giant wasn't moving much, shaking from time to time like he was freezing.

Without taking his eyes off the grey man, Naegi went to the small cabinet next to the door to retrieve a plate of sliced meat and a fork. What meat it was? The ahoge teen couldn't tell.

Once he was ready he slowly approached the Murderer, but didn't say anything. He wanted to present himself as always but this creature's creepiness was silencing him.

The eyes of the Murderer moved up, locking with Naegi's, it was now his turn to freeze. Then he looked down to the food and slowly opened his mouth, inviting the nutriments to get inside.

With a shaking hand, Naegi pinched a slice of meat with the fork and brought it up towards the giant's gaping mouth. The monster leaned down to shorten the distance between his food and his tongue then chomped on the fork.

After munching for a few seconds he swallowed and opened his mouth again. Naegi was still shaking as he pinched another slice and rose it again to the creature.

What he didn't expect was the Abandoned Murderer to suddenly headbutt him on the forehead.

Stunned, he stumbled a bit backward, still holding on the plate and fork, then he set those to the ground and brought his hand to the injured area.

"Ouch…" he whined, "OUCH!" he whined louder after realization of what happened, "What the hell?!" he exclaimed to the Abnormality with a frown, but he cooled down at the scene in front of him.

He looked at the Murderer but the man was completely ignoring him, he was trying to reach for the food on the ground. His saliva dropping on the floor like big rain drops.

"Hungry… food…" he muttered.

The sight brought pity to Naegi as he stared for a few seconds before sighing and reaching for the food. This time he'll be more careful…

After four more attempts of headbutts -including three that actually hit the young boy, the last hit being particularly painful- Naegi finished feeding the Murderer and the door opened up behind him. As he turned his back towards the door he heard the Abnormality thank him. He was about to say 'you're welcome' but when he turned around something strange happened.

Metallic bandages sprouted out of the giant's face and wrapped violently around it with a big 'CLONK' turning his head into some metal shell-shaped like head two times bigger than normally, then he started to move violently and headbutt the ground and the wall with a lot of violence, scaring the Luckster that was frozen in place. Then the latter got pulled out of the room.

Connor was standing between Naegi and the door, glaring at it and counting the number of hits the Abandoned Murderer was doing inside his containment.

"3...4...5… Ok… He stopped: he won't breach. You did a pretty good job Naegi!" He looked at the boy with a smile.

* * *

On the ride back to Naegi's home, the Luckster, still with an eye-mask, asked a peculiar question to his supervisor.

"McIlton-san?... Wha-... What happened to Beauty and Beast and the Abandoned Murderer?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"They were human before right?"

"Wow, how did you know for Beauty and Beast?" Connor asked, impressed.

"W-Well, they way she speaks and the glimpse of a smile she made before I left… It was really human-like… And also I have a feeling that her desire to be killed is… weird?" Naegi explained.

Connor turned to the masked teenager with his eyebrows raised

"You deduced all that just by talking once? Wow, you impressed me, kid!" he grinned.

"Ah haha…" Naegi blushed and scratched the back of his head.

All those times helping Kirigiri with some cases must have something to do with it.

"But to answer your questions… you're right, they were human once, well Beauty and Beast's body was human."

"What do you mean?"

"The Abnormality isn't really the creature itself but the curse they are under. Actually, your tablet register all Abnormalities you've encountered so you can read their files and stories if you want. It will be easier to understand rather than me telling you." Connor smiled.

"I see… and I guess I shouldn't let anyone read them?"

"Correct. Oh we're here! You can take off the mask." Connor said.

* * *

After spending the rest of the afternoon with his family talking about work and how it went, Naegi was back in his room. His Lobotomy tablet in hand, skipping through the files there until he found what he was interested.

The files about Beauty and Beast and the Abandoned Murderer's past stories.

His friends will soon all be connected, he thinks to have the time to read at least one file.

So he decided to read the Abandoned Murder's first.

It was the story of a 'secret' Serial Killer/Murderer that went undiscovered for years because he specializes in imitation of other killers' ways of making the deed. His imitations were so perfect that no one could tell, until one day he got caught in the act, many years ago.

Then he got sent to a laboratory where scientists decided to 'cure' his unsettling bloodlust by tampering with his brain.

And they succeeded after a year.

By removing a part of his brain, his bloodlust disappeared. But after a few months he started to grow much larger and started to knock his head on everything he could, claiming that there was a metallic noise in his head that only went silent for a moment when hitting his head. Probably a side-effect of the products and drugs the scientists used during the tests.

After a moment, he started to mutilate himself so they forced him into a straight-jacket that covered his whole body. But he started to crawl on his knees to reach somewhere to knock his head against any object.

One day, a scientist died by being turned to mush by the Murderer non-stopping headbutting.

They ended up lobotomising him… but somehow he still go headbutting everything he can to stop the noise. He rarely speaks now.

The Lobotomy Corporation captured him during an investigation of an old abandoned hospital/laboratory where witnesses claimed to hear something.

When the team arrived, they were greeted by bloody corpses of all scientists and other patients. The Abandoned Murderer was found in the garden, destroying trees with his shell-shaped metal head.

Naegi closed the page at the gruesome pictures of the victims and the Abnormality that still had some bits of human flesh on the head.

* * *

 **Ahogeboy:** Hey guys! :) Oh? Kirigiri-san and Maizono-san are absents?

 **Rockstar:** Yooo dude! :D

 **BikerLord:** Hey dude

 **Programo:** Hello Naegi-kun ^^ and yes, Kirigiri-san just left for a case and Maizono-san is in a rehersal.

 **Ahogeboy:** Oh ok! Good thing tho ^^'

 **Fashiongirl~3:** Hey! Also Muku-neechan is out buying groceries, andyou know they can scroll up, right? Talking about scrolling up, Oowada. =3=

 **BikerLord:** Ye?

 **Fashiongirl~3:** Thanks for the compliment! 333

 **BikerLord:** Wat compliment?

 **Ahogeboy:** I think she means the monster thing.

 **Fashiongirl~3:** Yeah! Everyone knows I'm the _Queen of Monsters_ ~~

 **Rockstar:** Pretty sure its Mothra… :p

 **Fashiongirl~3:** Please don't go Kaiju Fanboy on us like a certain destroyer… =A=

 **Fashiongirl~3:** SO! About monsters! Tell us Hope boi! How does it feel taking care of monsters?!

 **Rockstar:** Yeah! I scrolled up earlier, this is fuckin aswesoooooome!

 **Programo:** How was today?! Any new monsters you can talk about?!

 **Ahogeboy:** Yeah! Today I met two new Abnormality. Aaaand I got headbutt three times by one of them.

 **Programo:** WHAT?! Are you ok?!

 **BikerLord:** Hohoho! First injury at job! You lil warrior, HAHA!

 **Fashionista~3:** Wooow! So you _are_ in danger at work. °o°! Nice! I see now why you wouldn't want the girls to learn about that now. Hehe.

 **Fogcutter:** Learn about what?

 **Ahogeboy:** Kirigiri-san?!

 **Idolpop:** Heeey! ^3^ Just got a pause!

 **Wintersoldier:** Back.

 **Fashiongirl~3:** oh oh. :3

 **Fogcutter:** Naegi-kun, you got injured by one of the monsters?

 **Idolpop:** WHAT?! °A°

 **Wintersoldier:** What

 **Rockstar:** busteeeeeed…

 **BikerLord:** LOL

 **Fashiongirl~3:** And Naegi must now explain this to his harem, lol. Go young boy! Convince them not to be worried when lil husband go to work! XD

 **Ahogeboy:** Oh boy...

* * *

 **Baka's notes** : I hope that those lessons from Pauline are helping the readers to understand better of the gameplay of the Lobotomy Corporation Game.

Hope you liked the chapter!


	4. First Breach

_Day 3: First Breach_

Naegi grabbed his tablet to read the file about Beauty and Beast… There wasn't any important information about her. Nothing about her origin but there was a tale on her. It explained how it worked. The tale was the following:

* * *

" _Beauty was a woman with beautiful green eyes. She was also very poor._

 _One day, she got a job._ _High wage_ _for those who work at the count's house._

 _There was a rumor about the count that he was a monster and anyone who entered his castle was never heard from again._

 _'This dreadful monster must have eaten all those people,' she thought, and carried a sharp knife in her pocket._

 _The woman worked in the count's house, though she never saw the monster himself. When the night came with pitch-black darkness, the monste_ _r talked to her._

 _Contrast to her belief, his voice was very gentle, and he gave her a lot of money._

 _As days passed, a greed has risen inside her heart._

 _'If the count dies, this house and its fortune will be mine!'_

 _One day, she walked into the count's room which she was told never to enter during the day. The count's appearance was horrifying._

 _Hundreds of eyes, four legs, he was not human nor a beast._

 _The woman thought, 'It is better to rid the world of this dreadful monster',_

 _So, she stabbed the monster with her knife._

 _However, surprisingly, the monster started laughing._

 _'What's so funny?' Even before those words escaped her mouth, her body started changing. Hundreds of eyes, four legs, furs sprouting out from her skin. In the end, she looked just like the monster she stabbed._

 _Now, the castle and the fortune were hers._

 _...There was a rumor, that anyone who entered the count's castle will never be heard off again."_

* * *

Naegi put down the tablet. Now that he understood better the Abnormality, he felt sad for her. That's why she'd said that if Naegi killed her he'll become rich, it was to rise his greed. If she was still in that castle, many people could have fallen… but in the containment room, there was nothing to give in exchange for her death, to the point that she begs… just what kind of pain is she going through under that curse to beg for someone to kill her…

"...wow…" was all he said.

* * *

"Alright Naegi. Before we start your day… Congratulations!" Connor smiled and applauded along some other employees who were around.

"Oh! Hehe…" the teenager blushed, "Why am I being congratulated?"

"For staying alive this far." the supervisor said.

At hearing that, Naegi's eyes slowly widened and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Then his supervisor laughed.

"Just kidding! It's to shortly celebrate your promotion! You're now a level 2 employee!"

"Wh-What? Already?!"

"Yeah, here we get promoted very quickly. By looking at your stats, we saw that your 'Prudence' and 'Temperance' have grown quite a lot. By that I mean that with your Cleaning and Consensus work these last two days raised your MP and Work speed and success."

"I-I see… But wow I didn't expect to even level up this week." The teenager blushed.

"Well you had a rather good MP when you came. But hey! Maybe you'll reach level 3 by the end of the week. And the higher your level, bigger the paycheck!" Connor grinned. "Because high level is the proof of how hardworking you are!"

Naegi looked up at his supervisor, feeling hyped to work hard. Because that could mean he can get to know other Abnormalities.

… Hoping that they were not like the Woman or the Abandoned Murderer…

Connor asked him if he was ready for his next task and he nodded in return before waving at the camera. A few seconds later, his tablet vibrated. He took it out of his pocket and read:

'Task #6: Cleaning Work on the Red Shoes'

...Red shoes?

"Ooh… Okay… before we go I have just one question for you. It's very important for the work if you want to survive." Connor said with a serious face.

"O-Okay…?"

Connor took a deep breath and asked: "Are you male?"

"What?"

"I mean… Were you born with a penis? As a boy?"

"WHAT?! I-I-I! Yes! B-But that's not how you ask these kinds of things!" Naegi exclaimed, his face very red.

"I know. I just wanted to see you flustered. But it's a good thing. At least we don't have to cancel your task. Follow me." Connor said before starting to walk through the hallways towards their destination that was deeper in the facility.

Naegi asked what did he mean and Connor started to explain to him the rules to follow with the Red Shoes: female employees must stay away at all cost from the containment room or else they'll be under its spell. Only male employees could work on them.

The internship asked what happened if a female went inside, he got a bit curious.

"They just get controlled by them and start killing everyone with an axe. You can find information about it after your work." The employee said.

"Okay…"

After a second ride in another elevator, they reached a green corridor where two Abnormalities were contained in two different rooms. Naegi could hear some very strange and terrifying noises coming from the room at the far end.

Connor's tablet suddenly vibrated, he looked at it and the expression on his face was suddenly very dark. He sighed and walked towards a cabinet that was on the wall. It was then that Naegi noticed that there were several of them around the facility… Just what's inside?...

Connor grabbed a red almost fleshy and bloody suit that Naegi could swear he saw eyes on it from the cabinet and put it on. He turned to the teenager and said that he has work with an ALEPH Abnormality and that this suit protects him from the very hard hits the creature did. He wished good luck to Naegi and walked towards the containment room at the far end of the hallway, he took a deep breath and walked in.

Naegi looked in front of him and did the same.

He walked in the room, preparing to see what this Red Shoes was… and it was what it was: a pair of beautiful and shiny red high-heels on a cushion on a pedestal. Surprised, he looked around, thinking that it Red Shoes couldn't _just be_ some hypnotizing red shoes… Looks like it was… Strange…

But again, everything was strange in this place.

He took the cleaning supplies and walked towards the red pair of shoes. He had to admit that they really were pretty! He grabbed one and started to clean it.

He could totally imagine Sayaka wearing them… It would also look dazzling on Kirigiri… And now that he thought about it… Mukuro would look very pretty in those…

Wait. STOP!

He shook his head, blushing at these thoughts, he shouldn't be thinking like that about his friends! Calm down Naegi, sure they were all very pret-

"OUCH!" He yelped at the sharp pain he felt on his thumb as he was cleaning the inside of the shoe. He looked at the injury and gasped as he saw that it was bleeding… a lot even!

He looked down and all the nice images he had in mind of his _friends_ wearing those high heels jumped out of the window.

There were sharp teeth inside… hundreds maybe even millions of them.

He quickly glanced at the other one on the cushion, there was no teeth… yet he guessed. It seems that they appeared when he put his thumb inside to bite him.

This place sure is a strange and dangerous facility…

* * *

Once done cleaning those beautiful atrocities, Naegi went back up to the main room. He knew the way now. And as he expected, he saw Pauline Frikss waiting for him for a new lesson, she was staring at her tablet with a frown. Intrigued, the teenager approached and asked her what was wrong after greeting her.

"Just the news that with the great amount of Energy we harvested this early on the week, we can expect Ordeals coming in a few days. And meltdowns too…" she answered.

"Uh… What are 'Meltdowns' and 'Ordeals'?" Naegi asked.

As he asked this, Pauline eyes shone in excitement.

"I was searching to what to teach you today! Well Ordeals and Meltdowns will be your lessons of the day!" she grinned.

"Alright. Let's start with the Meltdowns. You see, sometimes, not always, when the manager sends too many employees to work at the same time there's an excess of energy gathered and that stress out some Abnormalities that will get mad very quickly, there will be an alarm when a meltdown is happening, and the manager will send an agent to the stressed Abnormalities. But if you're not fast enough bad things happens depending on the Abnormality affected. For example, the Abnormalities like Onesin will absorb a bit of the energy we gathered during the day. The Woman Facing the Wall will scream without any warning or the Red Shoes will attract a female employee to the room. And lastly the Abnormalities that breach will do that, like the Abandoned Murderer. You get it?"

"I do." Naegi nodded, "So what about the Ordeals?"

"The Ordeals are Abnormalities that appears out of nowhere inside the facility and in the same condition for Meltdowns: excessive amount of Energy… But they can't be contained. We must eliminate them as soon as they appear."

"They are that dangerous?"

"Pretty much yeah. There is 4 categories of Ordeals that appears in this order, from the less dangerous to the almost ALEPH level: Dawn, Noon, Dusk and Midnight. It's really rare to go that far into a Midnight Ordeal in one day. I haven't seen any Dusk Ordeals in my experience and I can guess that when the day will come, you'll probably see a Dawn and hopefully not a Noon ordeal."

"Alright… What can you tell me about the Dawn Ordeals? So, I can get ready."

"Hehe. Well there those weird rocky larvas that comes out of the ground in the halls and attacks anyone in their path. It's pretty dangerous if you go alone. Alone, they are weak as a fly and can be killed easily, even you can kill one with your bare hand! But when it's a whole pack of them in one hallway… But you just have to stay in a main room and you won't be in danger. Then there's those robots… They are dangerous facing alone. They are pretty strong and not very numerous, like only one for department. But if you face one, run in the opposite direction and never look back, even if you hear a scream from another employee." Pauline said with a very serious face.

"Wh-Why is that?" Naegi gulped.

"You'll get traumatized by their violence towards the livings _and_ the dead." The woman said, "And then we have those… _motherfuckin' clowns…_ Just thinking about them pisses me off."

"What do they do?"

"They start annoying the other Abnormalities, making them breach. So yeah, if you see a clown… Kill it. Do. Not. Hold. Back. They may be small and kinda cute, but you must kill it before it makes a WAW or ALEPH escape." Pauline greeted her teeth.

"That bad, heh?"

"Wanna see how bad? Look, Connor is back." She pointed at the man in question who just arrived to the room.

"Oh, McIlton-san! Did everything go well?" Naegi asked.

"Yeah. And I can see that the same goes for you! Oh hey Pauline."

"Connor. Clowns."

" _Fuck them."_ Connor frowned as if he just bit on a lemon from hell, " _Fuck them all to_ _ **HELL**_!"

"You see?" Pauline frowned too.

"I see." Naegi sweat dropped.

* * *

Naegi walked out of another work with Onesin. Needless to say, that it went pretty well. Heck, he felt that he was becoming friends with the Abnormality! As usual, he walked back to the main room but neither Connor or Pauline were there. They were still working probably… So instead of staying here doing nothing, he grabbed his tablet and decided to read a bit more about one of the Abnormalities he worked with. He decided to look a bit more on his new 'friend' Onesin.

He was curious of the origins of the skull creature, so he looked it up that one first but unfortunately Onesin's origins were a complete mystery even to Lobotomy Corp. It didn't even say where they found such creature.

But there _was_ something interesting! It's ability! It seems that Onesin 'feeds' in 'confessions'. And so sometimes Onesin was used as a priest for sins confessing by some employees. It didn't really need to be a sin actually but a 'truth'.

So, what happens if you lie to One Sin and Hundreds of Good deeds?

It attacks with a blinding light giving an enormous Psychological hit that gives years of amnesia. But it seems that the type of amnesia Onesin gave could somehow be 'controlled'...

There was a report about the first tests about Onesin's ability.

One of them got interesting but bad results for the employee that did the test: he lost 6 years of memory.

He confessed about a story when he was a child and an accident that lead to the death of another child… Then got attacked by Onesin.

After some researches they found the incident the employee was talking about there was some minor differences between the testimony and the facts. But it was guessed that those 'lies' the employee told were 'fake lies'. As like his mind changed his memory to avoid a trauma… but Onesin ignored that and attacked.

The Abnormality O-03-03 known as 'One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds' _hated_ any kind of lies.

 **Do not lie to the Skull.**

He had to admit… Naegi didn't expect this from the Abnormality… He'll be _very_ careful about what he says to it…

"Hey Naegi! How did it go?" he heard Connor call out.

"It went well! I just read Onesin's file. I didn't expect this to be honest…" Naegi said as he pointed at his tablet.

"Hehe… True but every single creatures here have their dark side… even the cute ones." The supervisor grinned, "Alright let-"

 _ **BWOOOOOWBWWOOOOOOOW**_

 _ **-First Trumpet-**_

"Oh shit."

"Wh-What was that?!" Naegi exclaimed.

"An Abnormality breached. Let me just see which one…" Connor frowned, a serious look on his face, he grabbed his tablet and looked through the pages, "I see… Big Bird, huh? It should be fine. He's in another department. We'll know when he reaches ou-"

Suddenly all the lights went out.

"Oh God!"

"Crap! He's here!"

"Grab your weapons! Call the higher levels!"

"M-McIlton-san!?" Naegi started to panick, "Wh-What is happening?!"

"Big Bird is here… Manager! Call Red and Pauline. Everyone! Get ready for suppression and containment! Frederic!" Connor roared as he ordered around.

"Yes?"

"Bring Naegi to Beauty and Beast! Manager!" the level 5 employee shouted as he waved to the camera.

"Understood! Naegi, over here!" The employee called Frederic grabbed the student's arm and dragged him away from the room.

Too many things were happening at once for the young teenager: His tablet vibrated showing his next task, there were big yellow eyes that appeared in the darkness in the opposite hallway along an hypnotizing lantern, and as he ran through the halls, he saw Pauline running towards the room where the Abnormality was. She was wearing the golden gloves she showed him the day before and was wearing a dark cloak that had a pattern of red eyes on it. And next to her was a giant figure dressed in red and black. Naegi couldn't discern many features in the darkness except the shine of a blade in the figure's hand and a big threatening yellow eye with a red iris in the darkness under the dark red hood.

Pauline waved and grinned at Naegi as she ran pass him, the big figure didn't even turned around. After a few seconds, he was in front of Beauty and Beast's containment room and Frederic left as soon as he opened the door for the teenager.

Well, nothing else to do but to work…

* * *

Naegi was cleaning the monstrosity's neck, a worried look on his face. Something Beauty and Beast quickly noticed with her hundred eyes.

"I something the matter, Naegi Makoto?" the creature asked, her voice hurting the mind of the teenager.

"Oh. It's just that there's a Breach outside and they sent me to you to stay safe." Naegi explained.

"So they think you are safe… with me…?" If she could, she would raise an eyebrow, "Who escaped their containment room?"

"Uh… I think McIlton-san said something about a big bird."

"Oh. So Big Bird escaped? He must have been very stressed for such a slightly gentle creature to break havoc." The Abnormality sighed.

Naegi turned his head towards the creature's.

"You know Big Bird?"

"Not personally… But some past employees liked to talk about their experiences with other Abnormalities. Even though I didn't ask for it. Kind of like you, young man."

Naegi could swear that he saw Beauty and Beast grin. But when the message registered in his mind, he started to blush.

"I-I'm sorry if I'm bothering you!" he bowed his head.

"It's okay… I… Tolerate you. But anyway, they told me about Big Bird and that he's rather nice, loves to play and to be petted."

"He does sound nice…" Naegi sighed.

The door behind him opened, that means that the work was done. But it was still very dark in the hallways, so he guessed that Big Bird hasn't been suppressed yet… He said goodbye to Beauty and Beast and walked out. Having no idea what to do, he started thinking about what must be happening up in the main room. And his feet lead him back to the main room without even noticing. He snapped back in reality when he bumped the back of another employee.

"Oh, it's you kid. You okay?" the employee next to the bumped one said with a deep old voice, he was holding an anti-riot shield, next to him two other employees holding shields.

Naegi understood that they were containing the main room.

He tried to see what was happening, but it was still pretty dark in the main room. He could hear the fight though. It seems that Big Bird was still fighting Connor, Pauline, the giant red figure and two other employees.

The yellow eyes of Big bird were focused on many things at the same time and were shining the dark, less brightly than the lantern he was swinging in the darkness trying to hit his opponents. But the employees were well trained and managed to dodge many of the swings.

"Who would have guess that one week without a breach would weaken us that much in fights?" Naegi heard Connor say.

"Yeah, I remember taking big guy here faster last time!" Pauline answered.

"Oi! Less talking and more fighting!" one of the employee exclaimed.

"...I agree with Richardus…" Naegi heard the dark red figure say, from the tone and voice, he could tell it was a woman.

More roars and clashes echoed in the room. Suddenly Big Bird started to shake his whole body and roared, sending all his assailants to the ground. Then he waved his lantern… And one of the fighting agents' eyes started to shine, he stood up and slowly walked towards the monster's lantern, as if he was hypnotized. But Connor, Pauline and the other agent held him back and started shouting things at him.

But that was the distraction Big Bird needed as he waved his lantern a second time and the man in front of Naegi was hypnotized in turn. He slowly started to walk towards the giant bird. The other employees started to shout him to snap him back, but they didn't move, trying not to leave an opportunity for the Abnormality to escape into the hallways.

The man was now just a few steps away from the monster's beak.

And not wanting to see a corpse so soon in his life, Naegi ran.

He ran pass the employees with the shields, he ignored the shouts as his mind screamed that it was a mistake, but the man's head was now a few inches from the now opened beak that was read to eat his head.

"WATCH OUT!" the teenager screamed as he pushed the man to the ground.

The beak clacked where the man's face was a millisecond ago.

Naegi saved the man.

But all yellow eyes turned red and turned towards the Luckster. The creature turned towards him in a growl that was certainly not bird-like. Naegi slowly turned towards the monster, fear paralyzing his body in place.

The bird's numerous eyes glared at the young boy before he opened his beak wide open in a roar, revealing sharp teeth inside, along another mouth with even sharper teeth.

Naegi had only one thought in mind:

 _-I'm gonna die.-_

The creature started to lunge at the teenager but was quickly interrupted by an uppercut from a golden glove.

"I have to say. It takes balls to just jump in front of an Abnormality. I give you that, Naegi-kun." Pauline grinned as she hit again with the other hand one last uppercut, "Shoryuken!" she laughed.

" _Seriously_?" Connor sighed as he hit the monster's leg with a bandaged sword, that had a square tip, a quick three-hit combo that could send any normal human unconscious. "Richardus! Genis!"

"Aye! Connor!" both employees shouted before shooting at the monster's side. One with a crossbow and the other with a revolver, making Big Bird tumble.

"Red! Finish him off!" Pauline exclaimed as she grabbed both Naegi and the shielded employee away.

The giant dark figure approached the dizzy breached Abnormality, she kicked his beak open to stomp one of her boots on the lower beak and held the upper part with her other boot, almost extending her legs completely. Now the Bird at her mercy, she loaded some sort of mini-shotgun, pointed down the throat and shot…

 _ ***BANG***_

once…

 _ ***BANG BANG***_

twice… three times…

 _ ***BANG BANG***_

four… Five…

 _ ***BANG BANG BANG***_

Six… Seven… Eight…

 _ ***BANG BANG…***_

Nine… and ten…

Completely Overkill…

"He's dead. I'm leaving now." Red said before leaving without a trace.

Then the lights came back. And a huge mass of black was standing where Red shot the Abnormality. Naegi paled at the sight.

"H-H-He's dead?"

"Yes. For now. Good job everyone! We have no casualties today!" Connor cheered along some other employees who went back to do their tasks.

"Wait… What do you mean: 'For now'?" Naegi asked.

Pauline grinned and pointed at Big Bird's corpse who slowly started to fade away. Then she laughed a bit at seeing Naegi's surprised face that was clearly asking for answers. And answers she gave: Only humans can die in this Facility. For some unknown reason, the Abnormalities always come back to life once they are suppressed after they breach.

"But seriously, nice save out there." Pauline winked at the student with a gentle slap on his shoulder.

"Oh right. About that." Connor approached and slapped his hands together over Naegi's head, actually not hitting him but startling him.

"Wah! Wh-What?" the Luckster stuttered in confusion.

"That was too reckless of you! How are we supposed to be your protectors if you run off head first into danger like that!? You almost died there kid." the level 5 employee scolded the internship.

"I-I'm sorry… But I just couldn't let that man get killed like that!"

"A-A man?!" A female voice said behind them, "I-I'm not a man! I was about to thank you for saving my life but you say that? You're so mean!"

The little group turned to look at the young but tall woman standing there with the anti-riot shield. Next to her was a taller man, he was rather old, around his 40s and slapped the woman's head next to him.

"Come on Galia! It was dark, you're heavily equipped and you're almost as tall as me. Look at the kid, no wonder he mistook you for a man!" the old man scolded then turned to Naegi, "Hi there Naegi Makoto. I am Theodore Beltz, Level 5 employee and chief of Defense security of this facility. And here is Galia Heetman, soon to be Level 4 employee and also my disciple for my job, plus she's the one you saved from Big Bird earlier. Thank you for the help!" He bowed, forcing Galia to do the same.

Galia had dark short spiky hair with black eyes and a scar on her mouth. She was heavily equipped with armor and other defensive equipment that covered up any female silhouette on her body. Meanwhile Theodore had grey hair and had a peaceful aura emanating from him. He was as heavily equipped as his disciple.

"Y-Yeah… Thank you and sorry for before…" the bowed woman pouted. "If you need any protections during Ordeals or Breaches, we'll be there in a flash." she said, earning a nod from her teacher.

Connor and Pauline couldn't help to giggle at Naegi's reaction to see two adults bow in gratitude and apology to him. Soon after, the duo of defense security left to do their job. Pauline suddenly got a new task and left too. Connor asked if Naegi was ready for the next task and the teenager nodded before waving at the camera.

'Task#9: Feeding work to the Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary.'

"... The what now?" Naegi blinked.

* * *

During the walk towards the Red Mercenary's room, Connor answered the question from Naegi: 'Is she called Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary because of her looks… Or because she _is_ the Little Red Riding Hood?'

And the answer to that was yes and no. He quickly explained that some of the Abnormalities were from 'another world where fairy tales as we know them are real but twisted in a very wrong way.' He also said that this information he just divulge shouldn't be shared with other people outside of Lobotomy. For the only reason that no one would believe it without any proof. So it would save Naegi some trouble if he kept this secret to himself.

He also told Naegi that Red and the Big Bad Wolf were the two eldest Abnormalities from fairy tales to have been spotted in the world. The first sighting of either of them dated back to around World War One.

"A-Any instructions to follow when working with… Hmmm… Red-san?" Naegi asked.

Connor brought a hand to his chin to think about it. Then answered.

"She's really intimidating and doesn't like to scare people unless it's her opponents. So she'll be happier if you don't look too scared. Also, she's not very talkative, so don't talk too much to her unless she invites you to. And that's it!" Connor smiled, they arrived to a purple hallway, "Alright. We're there. I'll stay with you until you go in."

Naegi nodded and took a deep breath. He looked back to his supervisor who just lifted a thumb up to him to say _'you can do it, kid.'_ The Luckster slowly reached for the door until it suddenly opened, startling him with a yelp as he looked up at the Red Mercenary that glared down at him with her only yellow eye glowing in the darkness of her blood red hood.

"Oh…"

Naegi could hear Connor facepalm behind him.

Little Red Riding Hooded (Red or Red Mercenary for short) was a tall woman with a yellow eye. She was wearing dark clothes and a red hood covering the upper half of her face as the mask resembling sharp teeth was covering the lower part. There was not a single spot of skin exposed, her whole body was covered in dark clothes. Her gloves and legs were covered in bandages and some were even bloody.

She stopped looking at the young boy and looked at Connor instead.

"Connor… I'm hungry. Can you ask the Administrator J to send someone?" she asked.

"We already have this covered up. Naegi Makoto, here, is to do that." He pointed at the teenager.

The Mercenary looked down again at the teenager and shrugged before going back inside her room. Naegi shakily turned around to his supervisor.

"I messed up… I yelped in surprise…"

"Yeah… Don't worry. Just apologize when you get in there and get working. See you later. This should be your last task for the day." Connor waved before leaving the Luckster alone.

Naegi took another breath and walked inside the containment room.

He froze again, but this time in surprise as the Red Mercenary was setting a small folding table in the center of the room.

"Ah, you're here. The food is almost here. I'll do the setting…"

After a few seconds, the food arrived via the same cabinet Naegi saw in every containment room until then. The Abnormality was already sitting, one leg over the other at the table, waiting patiently. After Naegi presented the food and set the cutlery he stood a few feet away from her as she slowly slid her mask down on her collar to let the food reach her mouth. At least here Naegi just had to play the waiter and not feed her directly like with the Abandoned Murderer.

Naegi tried to see what was under her hood but it was just pitch black under it, she never took it off.

"Hmm…" she mumbled as she looked up at the student, "Staring isn't very polite… Please sit down, I have some questions for you... There's another folding chair behind you." she pointed at the other end of the table opposed to her with her fork.

The ahoge boy nodded and took a seat. The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds before Red allowed Naegi to talk with a light chuckle.

"Ah. My name is Naegi Makoto. A-And I-I'm sorry for yelping before, you surprised me." Naegi apologized and saw the yellow eye widen a bit.

"Hehe, It's alright. I'm used to it…" the abnormality laughed before cutting another piece of her food. "But tell me… You look awfully young to work here."

"I… Uh…"

"Well, you look like 12 or 14 but I've lived long enough to know that you can't judge someone's age by their appearance." The Mercenary said as she crossed her arms for a bit, "So how old are you: 20, 21?"

"I-I'm 17 actually." Naegi smiled as he scratched the back of his neck.

At hearing that answer, the Red Mercenary stopped all movement then slowly leaned forward, a threatening aura enveloping her.

"Why is a 17 years old boy working here?" she asked, making the said boy shake on his seat.

"I-I'm just here for a week of internship. I-It's my third day." he responded.

"An Internship?" The abnormality leaned back against her chair, "Lobotomy never did internship… Too many secrets… what are they doing? What are they planning..."

This was getting awkward…

"I-I don't know Miss-" he started but got cut off by the mercenary's laugh.

"Hahahaha! ' _Miss_ '... Well aren't you adorable. ' _Ma'am_ ' is more accurate, child. But please call me Red." she smiled, or at least Naegi guessed she smiled under her hood.

She kept eating her food silently sometimes glancing at Naegi. He was looking at her with interest, leaning his head to the side a little. He was very intrigued by the Abnormality in front of him, but for other reasons she didn't know.

"You won't see what's under my hood." she said, her tone a bit irritated.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry. But it's not that. I was just thinking of how different you are from my friend who's also a mercenary." He chuckled with a faint embarrassed blush.

"How on earth do you know another mercenary…?"

Naegi was about to answer but the door behind him opened, she finished eating. He turned to the woman in black and red. She put her mask back on and said that they'll speak more another time. The Luckster nodded and left the room after folding back the chair and table with the mercenary.

* * *

Naegi laid down on his bed… Feeling pretty tired from today's work. At least he didn't get injured this time. He _almost died_ though… That's probably something he shouldn't tell the girls… and the others too, or they'll get too worried again. Yesterday was pretty hard to calm them after Mukuro, Kirigiri and Sayaka learned about his injuries at work.

He looked into Red's files after a few minutes of rest. And unfortunately, there wasn't much about her.

There was just reports of her behavior: she didn't trust easily, she loves battles and was a bit paranoiac at times. Before coming to Lobotomy, she was a wandering mercenary without residence. She didn't like mirrors either. She has a powerful desire to resolve emergency situations like Breaches.

There was something interesting though.

" _If she faces_ _ **'Big and Might be Bad Wolf'**_ _she'll go out of control. She will undergo extreme shift in personality, embitterment disorder, and other psychologically dangerous disorders which results in serious collateral damage."_

So, like that there _was_ The Big Bad Wolf in Lobotomy. But after reading this, he hopes that the animal wasn't in the facility he's having his internship. Red was hunting this wolf…

"I hope I'll get to talk to her tomorrow. I'd like to know more."

* * *

 **Ahogeboy:** Hey guys!

 **FogCutter:** Hello Naegi-kun.

 **Popstar:** Heeey! :DD

 **Programo:** Hello Naegi! ^^

 **Wintersoldier:** Hello Naegi-kun. How was work today?

 **Ahogeboy:** It went well!

 **Ahogeboy:** Oh? Enoshima-san, Kuwata-kun and Oowada-kun are not here?

 **Programo:** Mondo is with his gang. '-'

 **Wintersoldier:** Junko-chan at her job.

 **Popstar:** And Kuwata is with his friends ^^

 **Programo:** So it's only you guys and me. Act as if I wasn't here

 **Ahogeboy:** What do you mean…?

 **Ahogeboy:** Anyway, they are going to miss one cool story! XD

 **FogCutter:** What did you see today?

 **Ahogeboy:** Well I had to clean those red shoes with teeth.

 **Popstar:** Wait.

 **Popstar:** You cleaned shoes with your _teeth_?

 **Ahogeboy:** Nonono, the shoe had teeth inside! It was scary.

 **Popstar:** You're joking! :ooo I'll believe it only if I see it! XD

 **FogCutter:** What kind of shoes were they?

 **Ahogeboy:** They were red high heels. They were very pretty I must admit.

 **Popstar:** Did you imagine anyone wearing them? w

 **Ahogeboy:** wh

 **Ahogeboy:** What do you mean, Maizono san?!

 **Ahogeboy:** No

 **FogCutter:** You're lying Naegi-kun. Even through a screen you're an open book.

 **Ahogeboy:** Anyway. There was also a breach of Abnormality! It was very scary.

 **Wintersoldier:** Are you okay? Did you get hurt?

 **Popstar:** WHAT?! °A°!

 **Programo:** Omg! °^°

 **FogCutter:** I hope you're alright Naegi-kun…

 **Ahogeboy:** Yes don't worry. McIlton-san and Frikss-san protected me. So, everything is okay.

 **Ahogeboy:** And finally, I met an Abnormality who's a mercenary who's been around since WW1!

 **Wintersoldier:** A mercenary? Tell me more if you can, Naegi-kun.

 **Wintersoldier:** Please.

 **Ahogeboy:** Sure! Her name is the Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary.

 **Programo:** Like… From the tale?

 **Ahogeboy:** Yes and no… I can't answer to that unfortunately. Sorry guys.

 **FogCutter:** It's alright. But still suspicious...

 **Popstar:** Yeah! It's ok! ^^

 **Wintersoldier:** hm… I think I've heard about her… Can you tell me more about what you know before I ask one of my old colleagues?

 **Ahogeboy:** Anything you want! ^^

 **Programo:** Good thing Enoshima wasn't here for this because she would have teased you a lot with the Red shoes. ^^'

 **Fashiongirl~3:** YOU CALL! I ARRIVE!

 **Ahogeboy:** Oh crap.

* * *

 **Baka's notes:** I am so happy with this story, I actually made people get interested in Lobotomy Corporation!

Also I am actually giving a tutorial of the game with this fic.

I changed some stuff to fit in the story.

The most obvious change is the fact that Onesin' ability can be 'controlled'. You'll see why in a future chapter.

I hope you liked the chapter and see you


	5. Happiness, Pain, Confession and Fear

_Day 4: Happiness, Justice and Fear_

Naegi woke up a bit earlier than his alarm clock that day. Having nothing to do before his family woke up, he grabbed his tablet and went through the files of the Abnormalities he met… He decided to look more into the Red Shoes he worked the day prior.

Just like Connor told him before, the Abnormality Red Shoes only gets active with females employees.

' It cause a strong desire to 'try it on' to any female employee that enters the room. When a woman 'wears' the Abnormality, first, there's a strange change in their expression.

Secondly, the woman will refuse to take the shoes off, and will fulfill all subconscious desires. If anyone tries to take off the shoes or gets in her way, the shoes probably takes control of its host to kill that person who is in the way.

There is no way to determine if the host's desires are involved in these actions but its is represented through an increase in sexual desire and aggression. '

After those words, there were reports and testimonies that the host of the shoes got armed with an axe and started a killing spree. The only way to end it is to suppress the employee under control. The shoes will then ripp the feet off the employee's corpse and flee back to it's containment room. But if another female employee sees them, it will start all over again.

At reading this, Naegi eliminated any desire he still had in him to see his _friends_ wearing those.

* * *

'Task #10: Consensus Work with Porccubus'

A new Abnormality, that's gonna be interesting.

Naegi got his task as soon as he waved at the camera, he arrived only five minutes ago alongside Connor who went to get him like in the prior days. Today he was feeling hyped and confident. He wanted to know more about a certain Abnormality mercenary who caught his attention.

Connor talked with some other employees before approaching Naegi to see what task he just got. At seeing the name of the Abnormality, he slightly frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" Naegi asked.

"Kinda yeah… The thing is that we don't know much of this Abnormality, it's pretty much a new one. We just have one rule for it: don't get stabbed by its quills. It has a very bad effect on the body, plus it does BLACK dammage. Also try not to do a good work. It's for your safety." Connor explained with a serious tone.

"I-I se…"

"I'm gonna ask the Manager to stay near your work to intervene if something bad happened…" the supervisor smiled as he grabbed his tablet.

After a few seconds he grinned at Naegi and guided him to Porccubus' containment room. It was rather deep down the facility. They needed to take two elevators to reach the room in a orange corridor. As they stopped in front of a metal door similar to all the other one, Naegi heard Connor ask another employee about the room being 'cleaned'.

"Alright. Naegi, remember: don't do an amazing job like you're used to."

"I'm doing amazing jobs?" the internship said in surprise.

"Well, yeah, kinda." Connor chuckled, "Ready?"

"Yeah." The Luckster nodded and opened the door and got inside.

Naegi couldn't miss sighting the creature even if he tried.

The Abnormality known as 'Porccubus' was a giant flying/floating creature with a long green plant body looking like a mix of a serpent and a stem covered with spikes of a lighter green. And had a red flower with a yellow center as a head. Two small round black cute eyes were near the middle. It also had a necklace around its 'neck'.

The creature suddenly got very excited at seeing Naegi and let out some squeaks of joy.

"H-Hi…" Naegi stammered.

' _So… How do I_ not _do an amazing job in a Consensus work? Do I not talk much maybe…? Let's try that…'_

The teenager was about to present himself but the creature just squeaked again and did some loopings in the air out of pure happiness. Despite its enormous size and spikes all over its body… Porccubus was adorable.

Porccubus slowly glided towards the teenager and exposed its back to him, either for a ride or for petting. Naegi was hesitant, Connor told him to not get stabbed by the spines… But the creature doesn't seem to have the desire to harm him… And he can be careful…

And with those thoughts in mind, Naegi slowly reached for the creature's back and very slowly to not get stabbed, he caressed Porccubus.

It was pleasant for both parties, the plant snake purred at the strokes and Naegi couldn't help but smile at the giant monster, but after a dozen of seconds, Naegi remembered that he mustn't do a 'good job', does petting count?

So Naegi slowly took his hand away from the monster… And said monster just jerked its body up for more petting, stabbing the internship's hand.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!"

Naegi shrieked in pain, jerking his hand away. But Porccubus didn't even move an inch, it just lifted its flower-head up a bit.

It felt like a giant needle just penetrated his skin. But when Naegi looked at his palm, there was no wound nor bleeding. The pain just went away.

And before Naegi could wonder about those important details, something happened that he would have never guessed…

 _Happiness._

The most intense happiness he have ever experienced spread all over his body. He stared at his hand with glee… So much… _joy_ from a single stab. He needed more… _much more!_ He tried pinching his cheek, not enough… He looked at Porccubus who went back to its place at the other end of the room, staring at the teenager.

Maybe… No. _Certainly!_ He can go and get stabbed by one of the spines again… It would be so _good_! Wait… If _one_ stab felt so good… just how much _happiness_ from the _**pain**_ he'll get from, like, his _whole arm_!

No. No nonono…

What about…

 _His_ _ **face**_ **?!**

Ooooooh… This is going to be epic… He could rub his face against the spines all over and over! To the point for his head to _burst_! Oh yes… He can already see it… Blood everywhere… but a never lasting smile… from all the joy… on his corpse… Let's do i-

"Naegi!" He heard a voice call out to him.

Suddenly he is dragged out of the room, he groans in disapproval as he sees Porccubus getting away from his reach. Then the metal door closes.

"Whyyyy did you do thaaaaat?" the student whined.

"Naegi! Take a hold of yourself!" Connor shook Naegi.

After a few more shakes, the student slowly regain reason and noticed that he was drooling… and when remembering what he was thinking only a few moments ago… he felt disgusting and terrified. Connor helped him up and accompanied him to the main Department room.

"Hey… At least you survived and only got stabbed once from what I can see. You don't have to worry... " Connor tried to cheer him up.

"O-Okay…"

* * *

Pauline was waiting for her colleague and the student internship at the usual spot and when she spotted them, she couldn't help but to grin and wave at them. She asked about how it went and after a quick explanation from Connor, her smile disappeared and she patted Naegi's shoulder in sympathy as she said that she went there.

The dark green haired employee asked if Naegi was ready for the next lesson, like that he can think about something else… The student nodded, he sure _need_ this.

And so Pauline started to explain that the facilities in Lobotomy Corporation are divided in three levels: the Upper level ASIYAH where there's 4 Departments that he'll have access for work, the Middle level BRIAH where there's 3 Departments with a central giant one and finally the Lower level ATZILUTH where there's only 2 Departments.

"What's on the other levels?" Naegi asked.

Meanwhile on the elevator connecting ASIYAH and BRIAH a high level employee from the Middle level was going up… And when he reached the Upper level, every employee he crossed path with screamed in panic.

"Well, there's mostly high level employees because that's where many dangerous Abnormalities of all class are. So you won't be sent down there, normally…"

"I was dispatched in BRIAH's middle department" Connor interrupted to tell his own anecdote, "I got assigned here to take care of you."

In the elevator leading to the main room where Naegi and the other were, the employee kept staring in front of him. The doors opened and more lower level employee ran away screaming.

Naegi was about to ask something else but the screams behind cut him before he got the chance. He looked back.

"What is- OhmyGoDWHATT **HE** _ **FUCK**_ **ISTHAT?!** " He shrieked as his eyes landed on the employee that walked in the room.

But it wasn't the employee that made the student scream in terror, it was what he was holding in his hand…

It looked like (CENSORED)and a (CENSORED) had (CENSORED)!

The moment Connor heard Naegi starting to scream, he looked at what the younger man was looking at and as his sight fell on the subject, he immediately jumped behind him and masked the student's eyes with his hands as he glared at the employee

Pauline looked back and as she saw (CENSORED) in the employee's hand, she frowned threateningly as she walked towards him and pointed at the thing in his hand.

"Armageddon! How many times did we tell you to hide this weapon when you're in the Upper levels!?" Pauline scolded the employee.

'Armageddon' was a tall man, taller than Connor. He was almost totally bald, he only had some tufts of hair on the lower back of his head and neck. He had big white eyes and a completely emotionless expression. He wore a big black cloak covered in bandages and with some black feathers at the collar. On his left hand though, he was holding a weapon that (CENSORED) extracted from an ALEPH Abnormality: (CENSORED). The weapon is _**not**_ to be seen by lower than level 5 employees as they panic at the sight of that (CENSORED).

 _-[All those (CENSORED) are intentional, since the Abnormality and its weapon's name, form and everything else about the creature is censored]-_

The bald employee looked down on Pauline, with his big wide eyes, not in mockery though.

He then looked at his weapon.

"Oh… That must be why everyone ran away." The man said in a rather average voice as he hid the weapon in his coat.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Middle level?" Connor asked as he released Naegi slowly, the poor kid was still trembling like a leaf, his eyes were wide open in terror.

"I wanted to see the Ultimate student internship who's doing rather good work."

"T-That's me…" Naegi stammered, looking up at the taller man.

Armageddon slowly lowered his head to stare at the teenager. He stood still, scrutinizing he ahoge boy for a few minutes.

"You… are absolutely not like I imagined… Not even impressive physically or even with your presence… But somehow… I can feel something within you… Like you're for a big future… Strange. I'm curious now."

At hearing those last few words, Pauline and Connor gasped in terror.

"Okay, that's it!" Pauline quickly waved at the camera while pointing at Armageddon.

And after a few seconds, he received a message on his table.

"Well… I have work with (CENSORED)... I guess I'll see you another time or day. Goodbye." the robotic employee said before turning around and leaving the room.

After a few seconds of silence, Connor explained to Naegi that Armageddon is one of the best here, and someone that could be called a 'survivor' as this facility is his fourth. He specialize of taking care of WAW and ALEPH abnormalities and suppressing them.

"Naegi-kun… You still look shaken… Maybe you should do a confession to Onesin… That should make you feel better…" Pauline said in a worried tone as she waved at the camera.

"O-Ok…"

* * *

Naegi greeted Onesin again like he is used to do it the last couple of days. And the giant skull slowly nodded back to his presence.

"Hey, today… I am assigned to confess to you." Naegi announced.

At hearing that, the skull stopped all movement, as if to say 'ok, let's get serious'. The student grabbed a chair and sat in front of the abnormality, he remembered that he _mustn't_ tell a single lie to it.

But what can he confess about? It's not like he has any big secret… Well only one…

"I… You see… I wet the bed till 5th grade… It's kinda embarrassing." The Luckster scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile plastered on his face.

The skull slightly floated back, like it was surprised. Well, Onesin was actually surprised that the kid's secret was true and also so little. Didn't he have another one?

Seeing that the door wasn't opening, Naegi guessed that there must be more for him to confess, he can't just say one thing… But what can he talk about? His grades? His friends? His cr-... Oh. Well… That's somewhat a secret for others… So maybe…

"I… I also have something else… to confess… But it's gonna be weird…" Naegi blushed as he fidgeted with his fingers.

The floating skull stood still again, ready to listen.

"... I… I am… _romantically interested_ … in three girls in my class… And I'm conflicted about this… Because I don't know if they like me back and if they do… Won't I have a choice to make? I… I don't want to hurt them."

The student went one for several minutes about how he felt and his thoughts. Asking if it might be strange for someone to like multiple person at the same time. But the skull just made a sound similar to a chuckle before shaking it's head.

"I see! Thank you Onesin! I… I was scared that I was some pervert without knowing so for being romantically attracted to them… Thank you again!" Naegi smiled brightly as the door behind him opened, "Oh! I need to go. See you soon Onesin!" Naegi waved.

Then something incredible happened, Onesin started to clack it's teeth in a special rhythm.

The employees who were monitoring and listening everything inside Onesin' containment room recognized the rhythm as morse code… Quickly, they ran to get a paper and pen.

'G.O.O.D.B.Y.E.N.A.E.G.I.M.A.K.O.T.O'

Onesin just _talked…_ It never talked before, or at least not in a _very very_ long time…

This is incredible.

Is… Naegi the cause of this?

* * *

Naegi walked back to the main room, Connor was there but Pauline wasn't. Probably working in her Department. The weird employee, Armageddon, was also there. The bald employee wasn't holding that… hellspawn _thing_ in his hands, so the Luckster felt safer than during their first encounter.

Connor and Armageddon were talking, the taller man glanced at the side for a second and his eyes landed on the teenager and quickly dashed towards him, his face still expressionless. Connor turned and quickly tried to stop his colleague.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"D-D-Did what?" Naegi asked back, startled by the sudden movement of the man.

"Make O-03-03, "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds", communicate with words!"

"Onesin did what now?" Naegi asked once more with wide eyes.

"It talked! And that never happened! What did you do?" Armageddon asked with a monotone voice that sounded 'excited'.

"I-I-I…"

"Is… the experim-"

"Ok! That's enough Armageddon. Get out of here right now." Connor ordered his colleague.

Armageddon looked at Connor in the eye without any emotion.

"But… I'm just curious."

"And that would be the doom of us all. Go back to your department!" the level 5 employee pointed at the door, after a few seconds of silence, the bald man simply walked away.

"I don't have the same luck as you do, Connor. I don't have those wings that you and Pauline got for surviving the Twilight. I wish I was there…" Armageddon said before leaving.

Naegi noticed Connor stiff at the mention of 'wings'. But before he could ask what the strange employee meant.

 _ **BWOOOOOOWOOOOOOOOOW**_

 _ **-First Trumpet-**_

Another Abnormality escaped.

"A-Aaaah! A-Again?!" Naegi shouted in worry.

"Calm down, kid. Let me see which Abnormality breached… Oh! It's just Punishing Bird." Connor smiled in relief.

Naegi asked what was the Punishing Bird and if it was related in any way to Big Bird, since they're both birds. The supervisor explained to him that he'll see soon as the Abnormality is approaching, and that yes it has a link with Big Bird.

 _Sinners… Everywhere… I'll punish them all. I will protect peace!_

"Advice: don't fight back. Punishing Bird might attack you but you won't feel a thing, or at least… Not much. Stay still, he's coming behind you." Connor grinned, making Naegi stay straight as a board and still as a statue, sweat pearling his forehead.

 _There! A new one!... Huh? I can't sense any malice from him…_

 _He must be_ very _good at hiding it! YOU WON'T ESCAPE CRIMINAL!_

 _The BEAK OF JUSTICE never fails!_

Naegi could hear wings flapping behind him. They weren't very loud… The creature must be trying to be sneaky… Oh god, what is it going to do?! He heard the wings fly upward.

 _FEEL THE JUSTICE! FIEND!_

Then a sudden pain hit the top of his head.

"Ow!" Naegi whined as he protected his head with his hands as if a nut would fall on his head, because that what he felt.

He looked up and saw what Punishing Bird was: a small white bird with a red mark on its belly. It kept flying around Naegi then dive on his head for a peck that wasn't as painful as expected. But it still hurt though.

"Ow! Ow!"

 _Take this! And this!_

Connor was just chuckling as he looked at the scene in front of him.

"H-Ow! How long is this going to last? OW!" Naegi asked between assaults.

"Hehe, don't worry it usually don't last long. After a few pecks, he'll go back to his containment room." Connor grinned.

 _Don't you laugh, Connor McIlton! You're next! THIS time I'll end your life for good!_

The bird suddenly attacked Connor who didn't even flinch at the dive bombing pecks. And after five more attacks, the bird tiredly flew away under the amused glances of the passing agents.

 _Go ahead, LAUGH you criminals! I'll get the final laugh one day!_

Naegi stared at the bird taking an elevator down somehow…

"Well… That was something…" Naegi sighed as he scratched his head to ease the slight pain.

"Yeah. That's Punishing Bird. Breaches a lot by himself. Anyway, ready for the next task?" Connor asked and the internship nodded.

'Task#12: Cleaning Work with the Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary'

At reading the task, Naegi blushed.

"C-Cleaning Ma'am Red?! L-Like with Beauty-"

"Hahaha! Dear God, no! Red just hates her room to be dirty and sometimes asks someone to help her. She don't want her open wounds to get even more infected than they are."

"O-Open wounds? Sh-She's injured?" Naegi asked in shock.

"Oh right, you never saw her in her 'berserk' mode against the Wolf… Anyway, let's go."

* * *

"I'm glad they sent you here again. I still want to know more about your mercenary friend." Red said as she was swooping the floor with a broom on one side of the chamber.

"Oh right!" Naegi was doing the same on the other side.

"How did you meet him?"

"Oh, it's her. She's from my class!"

Red stopped for a second to look at the teenager. She leaned on her broom.

"From class? What kind of school accept child soldiers?" she asked, intrigued.

"Oh right! We're from Hope's Peak Academy! She's the Ultimate Soldier!" Naegi smiled proudly, not only for being part of the school but to be friend with her. He didn't say Mukuro's name because he doesn't have her authorization to.

"Hope's Peak… Wow that sure brings back memories." the mercenary chuckled.

Now it was Naegi's turn to stop and stare at the abnormality with wide eyes.

"You know Hope's Peak?"

"I sure do, I was there at the opening ceremony back in 19XX. I remember old guy Izuru. He heard of my 'exploits' in the battlefield around the world and wanted me at the first PE teacher." Red grinned under her mask as she told her story.

"Woooow! What did you say?" the Luckster was absorbed.

"No of course. I have the fucking wolf to hunt down…" the mood dropped quickly at the mention of the Big Bad Wolf, but Red did an effort to calm down and continue the interesting chat she was having with Naegi, "So, you said you're from Hope's Peak. So I must guess that you have an Ultimate talent. I'll try to guess it."

"Oh… I…"

"Hmm… Since you're good at communicating… I guess something around that?" Red laughed.

"I'm just the Ultimate Lucky Student, Luckster as my friends and I call it." Naego looked down, a bit ashamed.

"Lucky?... Boy, you're working here, the only luck in that is that it's only for a week." Red pointed at her room, "And don't be ashamed of your talent, even if… Technically it's not really one."

"Yeah, I was just selected randomly."

"But it's no big deal, it makes you normal. And in a place where everyone is special… Doesn't that makes the normal guy more special?" Red grinned.

"I… Thank you." Naegi blushed as he scratched his head.

"No big deal, kiddo." And they resumed cleaning.

The mood was rather nice for a few minutes…Until…

"So you said your friend was a mercenary… Which group was she from?"

"Oh she was from the… um… _Fenrir_ group."

The moment the name got out of his mouth, the nice and warm mood turned cold and threatening in a snap of fingers. Red stopped moving, an aura more threatening that Naegi have ever seen emanated from her. She slowly turned around, her yellow eye glaring daggers at the young boy, and he swore he could finally see under her mask… He swore he saw a face completely red of scars. Some people would say it's a face with skin full of scars… here it was a face with scars with _little_ skin. She spoke in a dark and cold as ice voice.

" _ **Fenrir**_ … **The giant wolf of war… A name that that fucking wolf was named after the mythology… The fanatic group** _ **Fenrir**_ **have a mercenary branch now?! I thought I killed them ALL!"** she roared, staying still, " **And you're friend with one of** _ **them?!"**_

"I-I-I-" Naegi was shaking, he was terrified. He had absolutely no idea what to say, no that's wrong. He do know what he has to say, "Th- _That's wrong!_ Iku- My friend told me about the group! They are not fanatics! They are just a very known and big group of mercenaries!"

" **... And you're defending them… I'm disappointed. Don't speak to me again and finish cleaning."** Red ordered with venom in her voice as she turned around to finish her cleaning.

Naegi was shocked, he called out to her, he didn't want to end it like that. He took a few steps towards the Red Mercenary. Big mistake.

She spun around, lifted her left boot and kicked the teenager in the stomach hardly. Naegi flew to the other side of the room and dropped on the ground, clutching his wounded belly, he coughed but held his tears in. He pressed his forehead on the floor and took deep breaths to calm down.

Red glared at the internship.

They stood like this for a few minutes, then Naegi heard footsteps approaching him. He closed his eyes shut, waiting for another hit but the steps walked towards the cabinet. The doors opened and closed. Red walked towards Naegi then put something on the floor… She walked back to her side of the room and resumed cleaning without saying a word.

Naegi took some effort to raise his head and was face to face with a medication for pain and bruises. He didn't know how to use them but took them anyway.

"Thank you... " he whispered, still afraid that she could hear him.

The metal door opened, he was done with his work. He stood up painfully and waddled towards the exit where Connor quickly took him to the infirmary section. The door closed.

Red lowered her head, dejected and sighed.

* * *

Naegi had to admit it. The trip to the infirmary was not bad at all. He was already healed and couldn't feel the pain anymore! Buuut… The 'medicine' was the most frightening thing of the day.

-Five minutes ago-

"Naegi, you trust me, right? I'm your supervisor. I'm gonna heal you."

"Sure!"

"Alright, stay still." Connor smiled as he stood up, grabbed a gun and pointed at Naegi's head, "I'm gonna heal you of your life.".

"W-W-WHAT? W-Wait wait wait wait-"

 _ ***BANG***_

-Present-

Healing bullets. At Lobotomy Corp there's healing bullets. Naegi couldn't believe his ears when he heard that. But he wished he learnt that in a more… normal way instead of a fright.

"Sorry kiddo" Connor chuckled, "It's just a joke we do to the newbies when they must get shot with a bullet. Their expressions is just priceless."

"Hahaha…"

The duo walked back to their department main room. Pauline wasn't there so there won't be a lesson. Connor asked if Naegi was feeling better, whom nodded positively. The supervisor told the teen that they are almost done with the quota, so this would be his last work for the day.

Naegi waved and his tablet vibrated.

'Task #13: Consensus Work with the Old Lady"

* * *

There was no special rule about the Abnormality known as the Old Lady, just that talking to her won't be necessary since she'll do the talking herself since she's blind and deaf. Just enjoy the time and try to ignore the mental damage of her words.

Naegi walked in the room to see the creature in question.

"Child, child… Do you want to hear an old story?" Naegi heard an old crisped voice call out.

"Uh?" he looked at the Old lady.

She was a white skinned, black-eyed deaf and blind short elderly woman in a rocking chair. She was wearing a long blue dress, a purple blouse and a white bonnet. Naegi felt a feeling of loneliness emanating from the old woman. He gently sat on the ground and said that he'll be happy to listen to that story. The woman didn't move her head, still looking forwards.

She could feel the presence of the employee, it was a young boy, something rare… A very welcomed company in that life of solitude. Now… What story could she tell the young boy…?

"Would you like… To hear the story of _the Creature of the Ronwak mountain_?"

"Yes please." Naegi knew that she couldn't hear him but he answered anyway.

The story was one that Naegi never heard before, a tell of a brother living with his young sister in the mountains where a dangerous creature lived and wanted to eat them. Everyday, when the sister went to school, the brother would go look for the creature's hiding place to kill it. And each night he'll stay wide awake as the monster will try to get inside their house. a story of a big brother protecting his sister no matter what. There was sad parts, intense parts. This story sure made Naegi certain to hug Komaru once he gets home. 4

But unfortunately, he'll listen to the end of this story another time as his time was up and the quota was filled for the day. He walked out of the room after saying goodbye and thanking the Old Lady for the story.

When the door was closing behind him he felt a wave of extreme loneliness emanating from the room behind him.

* * *

After giving a tight hug to his sister and telling his day to his family who were so excited to hear his stories, Naegi laid on his bed, grabbed his tablet and looked up at the Old Lady files. The sense of loneliness couldn't leave his mind during his trip back.

Old Lady would talk to anyone who enters the room and start telling a story or a tale or even a poem. She knows every children stories, and never stops telling the story until the employee leaves the room.

Then there was a report of an employee who analysed her: 'I think she may be the loneliest creature of all the Abnormalities. The creature is filled with loneliness. She is telling those tales to fill the void. A story needs a listener. When someone is in her room, she will try to fill that void. Of course, listening to her is very dangerous. She knows all the stories on earth and even ones that don't exist. Our minds wouldn't be able to cope with all that. The creature could fry our brain in a mere instant.'

Naegi wasn't sure anymore if he'd like to hear the end of that story she told him… but he was _very_ curious about the continuation…

* * *

 **Ahogeboy:** Hey guys!

 **BikerLord:** Yo

 **Rockstar:** Heeeey! :DD

 **Fashiongirl~3:** Hey theeere!~

 **Wintersoldier:** Hello Naegi-kun.

 **Ahogeboy:** hi! Wow! People are missing today!

 **Wintersoldier:** Not really. Yesterday three people weren't on the chat, today is the same amount.

 **Ahogeboy:** A-Ah, you're right.

 **Fashiongirl~3:** He meant that two of his girls were missing, upupupu~

 **Ahogeboy:** Th

 **Ahogeboy:** That's not what I meant at all! Forget it!

 **BikerLord:** Yea! WHo cares about that! Naeg! Tell us about the monsters

 **Ahogeboy:** Sure. Today wasn't an amazing day tho. ' Got injured kind of a lot. A monster plant tried to make me kill myself.

 **Rockstar:** Holly shit! °A°

 **Fashiongirl~3:** Great start! XDDD

 **Ahogeboy:** Then an employee had something completely… I can't even describe it just how horrifying it was. Almost lose my mind. Then I had to confess to Onesin. Got attacked by a bird, kicked by Red then healed afterwards and finally, good thing of the day: Had to listen the beginning of a good story time with an old lady abnormality!

 **Fashiongirl~3:** Wowowowo! WHat was that about confessing?! Forget everything! What did you confess!

 **Fashiongirl~3:** TELL ME NOW!

 **Rockstar:** YEAH! TELL US! We can talk about the rest later!

 **Ahogeboy:** I just had to confess of me being interested in… someone.

 **Fashiongirl~3:** Tell me who. Now.

 **Ahogeboy:** No.

 _private,_ **Fashiongirl~3:** Tell me here. I won't tell a soul. :3

 _private,_ **Rockstar:** Okay man. Tell me the truth. Now. I'm too curious for you being secretive. I won't tell anyone. °^°

 _private-_ _ **Rockstar**_ _,_ **Ahogeboy:** Arg! Alright fine, because you're a good friend! I'm interested in three girls…

 _private,_ **Rockstar:** Hohohoho I didn't expect that! Ok let me guess...

 _private,_ **Fashiongirl~3:** tell me

 _private,_ **Rockstar:** Kirigiri, Sayaka and Ikusaba!

 _private -_ _ **Rockstar**_ _,_ **Ahogeboy:** I won't answer that.

 _private,_ **Fashiongirl~3:** NAEGS TELL ME! STOP IGNORING ME! :(((

 _private,_ **Rockstar:** Dude, you really are an open Don't worry, I can keep a secret.

 **Ahogeboy:** Btw, Ikusaba-san, was Fenrir a fanatic group before?

 **Wintersoldier:** Is it about the Red Mercenary?

 **Ahogeboy:** Yes.

 **Wintersoldier:** Alright. I talked to some of my ex-superiors and they told me the story of Fenrir. They were indeed at the beginning a small group of fanatic for the giant wolf of war they said to have sighted around battlefields. They didn't know what that wolf was and decided to name it after the mythological wolf Fenrir.

 **Wintersoldier:** But some warrior in red attacked Fenrir many times, blaming them to be with the 'fucking wolf'. Many died as they were not fighters, they learnt that she was a legendary mercenary that was very well perceived by everyone else but Fenrir. They heard she was hunting a wolf. Afraid that they will be attacked again, they hired some nameless group of mercenaries to protect them. With the time passing, the mercenaries became part of Fenrir and decided to become a mercenary group as they saw that money was getting low.

 **WIntersoldier:** The original fanatics died with time so there isn't one left in Fenrir. They are just a mercenary group now.

 **Ahogeboy:** Wow, thank you so much Ikusaba-san! If I tell Red this I'm sure she'll calm down!

 **Wintersoldier:** You're welcome. Please be careful, I don't want you to be injured by her. She's dangerous.

 **Fashiongirl~3:** Aww Muku is blushiiiing~! But damn what a boring history lesson. Now Naegi, tell us about your confession. :(

 **Ahogeboy:** I won't tell you!

 **BikerLord:** WAT NAEGGI LIKES KIRIGIRI MAIZONO AND IKUSABA CHICK?!

 **BikerLord:** Oh shit, I forgot to private.

 **Rockstar:** MONDOOOOOOOO

 **Ahogeboy:** KUWATAAAAAAAAAA

 **Fashiongirl~3:** OMYGAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWDDDD!

 **Fashiongirl~3:** MUKU STOPPED WORKING! SHE'S BLUSHING SO HARD!

 **Ahogeboy:** DELETE EVERYTHING BEFORE THE OTHERS COME IN!

 **BikerLord:** Just did it!

 **Fashiongirl~3:** I took a screenshot! I'm sooooooooooooo showing this to the others when they come in! *y*

 **FogCutter:** Hello.

 **IdolPop:** Hello! Changed my username again! w

 **Ahogeboy:** Me and my luck… ;n;

* * *

Administrator J was on his computer in his office, he was messaging the CEO's assistant AI: Angela. None of the Administrators of Lobotomy could reach the CEO, and Angela was talking for him. Almost as if _she_ was the CEO, an AI CEO… Well they couldn't argue about that. They sign the paychecks.

 **J:** Hello Angela. I have some good reports today about the experiment.

 **Angela:** You mean 'your' experiment. I hope it's good news.

 **J:** You bet it! First of all, once again the Abnormalities showed more 'mercy' to him. Red felt remorse at hitting him and Onesin even talked! And Red is a WAW level! One level under the most dangerous ALEPH risk level Abnormalities!

 **Angela:** It's not the first time Red felt guilt, also she's probably one of the less dangerous WAW. But Onesin talking… That _is_ impressive.

 **J:** See? It's working, and I'm sure A would agreed to the results at the end of the week!

 **Angela:** Don't get on your high horses so soon. You must be careful at all time and think. Your subject is Naegi Makoto, the Ultimate Lucky Student, correct?

 **Angela:** Don't answer that, I know I'm correct. But the point is, what if those 'reactions' of the Abnormalities are due to a manifestation of his talent? Or his personality? And not the fact that he's a teenager.

 **J:** Well the personality always have an impact on the results even with our current employees.

 **Angela:** You are correct here. But my point is: get a stronger evidence that his age is the cause of these reactions. I have to leave now. Administrator X-258 needs my help. Goodbye J. I know you can succeed in your experiment. But please do not feel down if it fails.

 **Angela:** You will be sanctioned if it does though.

 _Angela disconnected…_

So she wants concrete evidence, huh?...

Administrator J grabbed his tablet. If Angela wants good proof, he'll give some. He first changed Naegi's fields of work, he deleted Feeding for Playing. And now… the Abnormality.

There we go… Next day… Naegi will go to WhiteNight…

One of the most dangerous ALEPH.

* * *

 **Baka's notes:** Naegi went through a lot this day! WOW!

And will he leave unscarred from an encounter with an ALEPH? AND WITH WHITENIGHT?


	6. The Danger of Abnormalities

_Day 5: The Danger of Abnormalities_

The moment when Naegi woke up, a bone freezing chill ran down his spine. Startled, he sat up and looked around for whatever could be the cause of that. But the windows were shut and no one was in his room.

"I have a bad feeling today…" He whispered to himself.

* * *

Connor and Naegi entered the main room of the top Department of the Facility chatting. The supervisor asked him if he was ready for another day of work, as usual.

"Oh! Also, the Administrator changed one of your working fields." Connor said.

"Really? Let me check." Naegi blinked before taking his tablet, "Oh, indeed! He changed 'Feeding' to 'Playing'. Why?"

"Who knows? Maybe he'll send you to new Abnormalities." The lvl 5 employee shrugged.

"I s-" Naegi started but he then bumped against someone, "Ah! Sorry!" he apologized immediately.

"Watch where you going, punk!" The person yelled.

Both men quickly identified the person as:

"Pauline?" Connor asked with wide eyes.

The green haired woman quickly calmed down after seeing the young internship startled face and Connor slowly frowning face. Her eyes were almost completely bloodshot and deep bags were under her eyes.

"Pauline, are you okay?" Connor asked again, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know… We'll see later… Sorry Naegi… But I don't think there will be lessons today." she sighed before walking towards the elevator to her Department.

"... Will she be okay?" The young man asked.

"...I hope so." Connor frowned deeply, "Anyway. You can start whenever you're ready." he forced a smile to not worry the young Ultimate.

Naegi nodded and waved his hand to the camera. A few seconds later, his tablet vibrated and he took it out to read the task.

"Hmm… 'Task #14: Playing Work with WhiteNight'" He read.

At hearing the name of the abnormality, Connor paled, it wasn't visible because of the white skin but the sweat on his forehead was a dead giveaway of how terrified and worried he was, he looked down at the screen and snatched the tablet from the teenager's hands.

"You're kidding me!" He yelled as he read and re-read again and again the task.

Many employees and clerks turned their head to see what was going on after the sudden outburst.

"McIlton-san…?" Naegi was starting to get scared.

"Nonononono NO!" Connor's face contorted with anger and worry as he grab his phone, "This asshole is going to change this right now!" he barked.

"Wh-what is going on?"

"You've been tasked to work with WhiteNight, one of the most dangerous -if not **the** most dangerous- of ALEPHs." Connor quickly explained, waiting for the Administrator to answer the phone but no response.

It was now Naegi's turn to sweat and tremble to the thought of meeting an ALEPH that he was promised to not meet.

"Wh-What do I do?!"

"Just stay here until- Ah! FINALLY YOU ANSWER YOU PIECE OF SHIT! What the hell is this?! He's just level tw- I don't care his- Give him an armor? But none is resistant enough to Pale Damage!"

At hearing the type of damage WhiteNight inflicted, the young boy started to tremble even more, was he going to die here?! They promised his security!

"I w-... I-I know but-! We just can't… BUT SIR!... I... Understood…" Connor looked at the floor, an irritated and desperate look on his face, "I'll tell him…" he said with a sigh.

He hung up and looked apologetically to Naegi.

"Wh-What is going to happen to me?"

"I'll take you to WhiteNight, but before that, we'll look for an armor suit to protect you against its attacks." he said but quickly followed after seeing the internship's eyes widening dramatically, "B-But me and three other level five employees will stand at the door and we have permission to enter and take you out the moment things go wrong!" Connor tried to reassure.

But without success. The internship was a trembling wreck. The tall man noticed that so he got on one knee to be on eye level with the young one and put his hands on his shoulders and shook him slightly to calm Naegi down a bit.

"What I'm going to say is scary but I _promise_ you that I won't let you die there. I'll get you out the moment it goes bad. Okay? I need you to trust me, Naegi."

The young student trembled slightly less as he said that he trusted Connor, but not without a shaky voice. The employee nodded and stood up.

"Alright… I guess it's time for you to have your EGO armor. One that you should be able to wear and resist more to Pale Damage than the normal suit. Hopefully a WAW one…" he whispered that last part.

After taking an elevator down, Connor brought Naegi in some changing room. The supervisor looked at the young internship's stats before looking at the EGO armors from WAW class. He kept cursing at each one until he finally found one that Naegi could wear despite being only level 2 and low stats.

"Here, it's called 'Spores'. Comes from a Mushroom Abnormality from another Facility. It's a WAW suit but you should be able to wear it." he said as he handed the blue-ish purple suit to the ahoge boy.

Connor left the room to give the teenager some privacy.

Naegi stared at the suit… He really was doing this… No way out, huh?

After a minute, the young man opened the door. He was now wearing a dark blue suit with a white tie. On top of it Naegi was wearing a blue coat with dark spots over it, purple orbs around the neck. He also had to change pants, they were the same color as the coat but the way the dark spots were placed it looked like faces.

Connor nodded and told Naegi to wait as he needed to change too. When he came out of the changing room, he was now wearing a grey overall: grey suit and pants with a black tie, a large grey coat that had a weird pattern on it in different shades of grey (Naegi could swear the pattern looked like legs) but the most intriguing part was the glowing black heart with blue border adorning his chest.

He also had his weird looking square edged, bandaged, black sword in hand.

"Let's go." Connor said before the internship could ask about the odd suit.

* * *

When the arrived at the door, a few floors deeper, Naegi saw that indeed three other employees were waiting for them in front of WhiteNight's room.

One of them was Armageddon, without his indescribable horror of a weapon, but he had a rose on his head. Weird, Naegi should ask about that later. Another employee, female and as tall as Connor was standing next to him. She had long silver hair and big dark blue eyes. She was wearing some strange light pink suit that could be described as a commando soldier uniform, she had what looked like shards of ice stuck on her left cheek. She had a giant black hammer with… teeth… on her back. She was talking to another employee, a male one Naegi guessed from his voice, wearing a red fleshy suit that had a green eye on the chest. The employee was wearing a white mask of a sad face, he had short messy purple hair. He had some sort of blue and black rifle strapped to his back.

The three employees saw the duo arrive and waved at them.

"Armageddon, Nina, Lucas. I'm glad it was you guys who got designated to help me."

Nina, the woman, nodded but as she looked at the young internship, an expression of uneasiness appeared on her face.

"Why would the Administrator send a young teenager in there?" she asked.

"I don't know… But we don't have a choice now… We just need to be ready for anything." Lucas, the masked man said in a tired tone as he prepared his weapon.

The bald man was about to grab his weapon from under his coat but every other level 5 employee stopped him in time. He tilted his head to the side in confusion, despite his facial expression not changing the slightest.

"Oh right. The kid. Can't show him CENSORED." he said.

Once everyone looked ready, Connor slightly pushed Naegi in front of the door.

"Oh right, take this." he said and he took a little black and white bouncing ball from a cabinet near the door, "You'll need it. And scream if you need help."

Naegi shakily nodded his head and took the ball before the door in front of him opened.

It felt as if he was walking to his execution chamber…

' _So that what condemned people feels minutes before death…?'_ he thought.

* * *

The second Naegi stepped in, the pression around the room was unbearable. Naegi had trouble even just to look at the abnormality. And what he saw just made his terror towards it rocket through the roof.

WhiteNight was an angel. It had a round white head with an enormous golden collar with the number '666' carved on it. It had a small curved body that could be described as an underdeveloped embryo, five or six pairs of white feathered wings maintained the creature in the air. It had a spiky halo above its head.

But what terrified Naegi the most was the big round red eyes that the creature had that were staring at the young internship.

The young boy paled even more when suddenly, without warning… a pourcentage flashed before his eyes.

 _11%_

Naegi fell to his knees, trembling. He was about to scream but.

" _ **Do not fret, young child.**_ " A thousand voices said at the same time inside his brain.

 _12%_

Now an abominable headache just joined his already gigantic fear of dying just for staying in this room. He almost collapsed on the ground but he held himself with his hands. Tears started to roll down from his eyes.

"Aaah- AaaaAaa…!" He tried to speak but the pain in his head refrain him from doing so.

 _10%_

" _**Why art thou here… Let me see…**_ " The voices echoed in his head continued this time followed by a shriek ten thousands time louder that lasted a good ten seconds before it calmed down, " _ **Oh… Thou shouldn't be here.**_ "

 _15%_

Naegi grabbed his forehead tightly as he pounded his fist on the ground to not faint right here. He just needed to scream!

 _13%_

" _ **I shall make thou sleep.**_ "

He didn't see the angelic monster slowly raise it's dozen wings high.

 _18%_

The ball! M-Maybe if he took it and threw it at the Abnormality, it will play with it and spare him? He needed to do this, it was his last option! He just needed… to… move… his arm…

 _11%_

He managed to grab the ball! Now to throw it, if only the pression on his back wasn't so high! If only this mind shredding headache wasn't drilling his brain!

 _19%_

" _ **Goodbye my child.**_ "

Naegi finally managed to look at the fake angel, he managed to extend his hand holding the ball.

Then the wings slapped together.

And everything went dark.

* * *

When Naegi opened his eyes, he was laid down on a bed. Connor was standing next to him, his face frowned with absolute anger. It scared the young man enough for him to let a yelp escape. Thankfully, the senior employee's face calmed down immediately when he saw that Naegi woke up.

"Naegi! Oh thank God you're alright!"

"I… Where am I?" he asked as he looked around. He was in a white room, "Am I at the hospital?"

"No, don't worry. It's only the infirmary." Connor smiled.

Naegi let out a sigh, he looked under the sheets to see if there was any injuries but he found nothing. He was still wearing Spores and it didn't looked shreded from anywhere and he couldn't smell the scent of blood on him.

"What happened?"

"W-WhiteNight spared you." The supervisor said.

"Wait, what?"

Connor sighed and explained what happened after Naegi fainted.

* * *

The moment Naegi fell to the ground unconscious, the door opened and Connor, Nina, Armageddon and Lucas ran inside the small room. Their weapons drawn and ready for a fight if needed.

Connor screamed the internship's name when he saw him on the ground, unmoving.

" _ **Do not fret. The young Naegi Makoto is alright. I just knocked him out.**_ " the Abnormality said directly into their mind with its usual thousands voices.

Connor let out a sigh of relief, then turned to WhiteNight, confused.

"Wait, what?"

"You knocked him out?" Nina asked, surprised.

"So… You spared him?" Lucas followed.

"Why? Answer now." Armageddon threatened the fake angel, which made the three other employee to slightly panic at his tone.

No one should threaten an ALEPH like that.

Thankfully, WhiteNight wasn't phased by that, in fact, the Abnormality just chuckled.

" _ **Because he is important for the Future...**_ " The ALEPH answered.

"Ha! If you think of turning him into one of your apostles, you can eat shit! That kid leaves in two days! And _you_ won't leave this room until then!" Lucas shouted.

But WhiteNight didn't retort nor got angry, it just laughed. It laughed and told them to leave.

" _ **But tell the Manager to not do that again… I am extremely irritated by this.**_ "

Armageddon nodded, grabbed the ball on the ground and said he'll stay to play with the Abnormality.

Everyone else left the room.

* * *

As Connor and Naegi left the infirmary, the former asked the young man if he was feeling alright.

"... To be honest… No. I'm not. I don't understand what WhiteNight meant by me being important… And my headache didn't cool down…" the young internship answered while holding his head in pain.

Connor looked at the young man with pity… He then started to think of how to heal him. Using a bullet? But the guns were too far from where they were. He could send him to One Sin, but he was far too. He then recognize which Abnormality was close. He smiled and waved to the camera. Once he made sure that it was pointed at the door at the end of the corridor then at Naegi.

Shortly after, Naegi's tablet vibrated. He took it and read the new task with a raised eyebrow.

'Task #15: Soda work on Opened Can of Wellcheers'

"Soda work?" Naegi read in confusion.

"That's right. The door is right there. All you have to do is take a drink. Just don't mind the Monsters in there. They are pretty nice, they might hurt you with their spikes but it doesn't hurt that much." Connor explained.

"A-Are you sure?"

"They are ZAYIN."

"Ah. Okay then." Naegi sighed in relief.

The two employees approached the door, the taller man patted the smaller one's shoulder before leaving him alone. Naegi took a deep breath, calmer now, and entered the room.

* * *

The first thing he saw when entering the room were two big shrimp men dressed as fishermen.

 _Shrimp_ men.

 _ **Shrimp. Men.**_

He couldn't hold back a loud yelp of surprise with a jump. Comically enough, the two large monster men imitated him, startled.

Then he saw the vending machine behind them. There was only soda available and a purple one was waiting for him.

"Hm.. I'm here for a Soda?" he said.

The two monsters looked at each other excitedly before starting to bounce around in some sort of strange dance that put Naegi a bit uncomfortable. But it was funny, so it was okay.

After a good minute of goofy dance, they stopped each one on each side of the machine, arms extended in a 'Ta-daaa!' motion towards the soda can that appeared.

Naegi was still frozen in place in stupor, not knowing if he should move towards the soda. But the Shrimp men jumped towards him and pushed him forward with their spiky exoskeleton arms. Spikes that were slightly hurting the young internship's back. But he had worse so he didn't mind much.

Now that he was an arm length away from the can, he reached for it and grabbed it. He looked at the shrimp men who were staring at him intensely. He opened the can and felt the two large creature to step closer to him. With sweat pearling his forehead, he brought the drink to his mouth and took a sip.

"... It's delicious!" Naegi exclaimed, his headache slowly fading away.

The two large monsters started to jump excitedly to see that the young teenager liked the drink.

After Naegi finished the can, the door of the room opened up, indicating him it's time to leave. As he walked towards the exit, the two shrimp men waved at him and he waved back.

* * *

Naegi walked back to the main room of his Department, waiting for Connor to come back.

Pauline won't come, she told him that when he arrived…

So instead he grabbed his tablet where new files of the Abnormalities he worked on were added.

WhiteNight and Opened Can of Wellcheers…

Just reading the name and seeing the picture of the ALEPH was making him nauseous and terrified… So he looked at the ZAYIN instead.

There was absolutely nothing about the strange Shrimp men… Instead was a story about a Korean urban legend he heard when he was younger, a legend that is linked directly to the warning everyone knows: 'do not accept a drink that is already open from a stranger'.

It was about an old Lobotomy Corp employee who accepted an opened can of soda from a superior. It was certainly drugged as he fell asleep soon after and when he woke up he was on a fisher boat. He's been sold to the crew as a new member by his superior. After two months though, the employee got used to the live as a fisherman and actually started to enjoy it and became friend with the crew. When the captain asked him if he wanted to officially join the crew, he said yes. And now he's living positively as a fisherman.

Strange story, but with some sort of happy ending.

Naegi was just a tad scared if that Soda he drank could have been drugged too… Would the shrimp men drag him to a life of fisherman on a boat…?

No, that's ridiculous, they are underground.

Naegi jumped when he felt a hand pat his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Connor.

The superior apologized before asking a quick report from the internship as always. He smiled and nodded when understanding that the young boy was feeling better.

"Are you… Ready for the next task?" he asked.

"...Yeah, I think I am!" Naegi nodded.

"Alright good! You know what to do."

The Luckster smiled and nodded again before waving to the camera. And after a few seconds, his tablet vibrated and he took it.

'Task #16: Playing Work with Laetitia'

"Oooh. I'm sure you're going to do a great work with her." Connor smiled, glad to see that Administrator J wasn't being a douche again by sending Naegi to another dangerous Abnormality… Like CENSORED…

Poor kid would have probably killed himself in his panicked state at the sight of the thing…

"I-Is she dangerous?" Naegi asked.

"Not really. It's her presents that are dangerous. Come with me, I'll show you the way."

* * *

After a short while, they got to Laetitia's chamber's door. It was situated in Pauline's Department so it wasn't that far from theirs.

"Alright, Laetitia isn't very dangerous but she does Black Damage, so expect some injuries… But since you're young, she might not do much damage." Connor warned the young employee.

"A-Alright…"

"Also… I'm afraid to say that your suit won't resist very well to black damage. But as I said, play well, and she'll be nice to you. Okay! There you go!" The level 5 employee smiled as he opened the door, "As always, talk to her first."

Naegi nodded and walked right in.

Once he got on the room, he widened his eyes in surprise.

He knew that with a name like Laetitia, the Abnormality would probably be female.

He didn't expect to see a small girl with pale skin playing with dolls on the ground. She didn't seem to have noticed that the teenager entered the room.

She had gray round hair with red tip. She was wearing a pair of golden jingle bells behind the side of her head, a red bonnet, a red ribbon around her neck, a red and white dress with a pair of red shoes and dark socks or pants.

Naegi coughed in his hands.

"Ah!" the child yelped. She looked up at Naegi.

That was when he understood she wasn't human. Her eyes were enormous with small red irises and her skin wasn't pale but grey. But what gave her away was the way she turned and move: very robotic. Like a doll.

She slowly stood up, dusted her dress with two pats then put her hands behind her back in a shy manner.

Each time she moved a joint, a sound of a music box echoed from her body, bringing pain to Naegi's mind and head.

"You're new…" she said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Who are you, sir?"

"Oh right." Naegi smiled as he stepped closer to her before crouching to be at eye level with the child Abnormality, "My name is Makoto Naegi. I'm working here for a while. I'll be your playmate today." He smiled.

Laetitia's eyes shone brightly in excitement at hearing that.

"We can play ball?" she asked as she pointed at the cabinet next to the door, probably where the ball was, "the other never want to."

"Sure!" Naegi answered before standing back up.

He grabbed the ball in the cabinet and turned to the child, he asked what she wanted to play. She responded just catch. Naegi nodded and thought to start slowly since she was small. He threw the ball at her gently.

Laetitia raised her arms to grab the ball but missed. She turned and ran to the rolling ball.

The sight was cute for Naegi… If only each of her steps weren't giving him a migraine…

"My turn!" she exclaimed once she managed to catch the ball between her hands.

"Alright!" Naegi said with a smile as he prepared to catch the ball.

The little girl extended her arm back then threw the ball. While the throw in itself didn't look powerful at all… It certainly was as it hit Naegi square in the stomach with so much strength he felt as if it was Mondo or Kuwata who threw the ball at full strength. He flew a good meter away at the impact, his face didn't change expression as he didn't expect that at all.

"Urk!"

He fell to the ground to take his breath. Thankfully, the girl didn't go to him.

"Are you okay, mister Naegi Makoto?" she asked in concern.

"I-I'm alright. Just wait a sec… Also I don't think I can play ball with you."

"Aw…" the girl sighed.

Naegi stood up.

"We could do something else. Let me look around." Naegi reassured as he went back to the cabinet, but not without grunting in pain twice during the short walk.

He opened it up again and looked inside, there were lots of toys. But toys means getting physical… and he didn't want that. He then saw a dusty book. He took it… It was a book of tales… That could do it. There seems to be a lot of creatures from tales here at Lobotomy. Laetitia could be interested in them.

"Did you read this?" he asked first.

"Hmm… I don't remember." she shook her head, "The adults prefer to let me play with my dolls…" Laetitia explained.

"Well then, how about we read some stories together? I'll read them to you."

"With the voices?"

"Sure!"

The girl smiled with glee as she sat down. She then patted the spot next to her for Naegi to sit there. Naei smiled and did as she asked.

Naegi opened up the book to the table of Content.

"See anything you'd like me to read?" he asked the young Abnormality.

"Hmmm… I can't read well…" the girl sighed sadly.

"Oh. Then, I'll read it for you. Tell me when you find one that could interest you." the internship smiled to the girl with a pat on the head.

"Alright."

The Luckster started to list down all the tales that were in there… There were many… But Laetitia suddenly got excited over one in particular.

"Oh! Oh! I want to read 'Little Red Riding Hood! Sounds like big sis Red!" she smiled.

" Big sis Red? You know her?" Naegi asked.

Laetitia explained to him that she mostly heard of her from other employees, but one time she got in her room by accident. The young girl really admired the mercenary and even gave her a present. There was also another time they met face to face. But this time, Red was pretty angry at her, saying that her 'present' was dangerous and not funny… Like all the other adults said before. But Laetitia will not give up! She will make more friends with her presents!

Naegi made a mental note to ask about those 'presents' to Connor or Pauline later.

When he turned the pages to find the good one with the tale, Laetitia suddenly said:

"There's pictures?!" she then stood up and asked Naegi to raise the book.

With a raised eyebrow, he did as she asked. She stepped closer then sat on his laps, rather violently actually. Hurting Naegi in the process. He lowered the book and got to the requested tale page.

The little girl was amazed by the illustrations.

Naegi smiled as he started to tell the tale to the little Abnormality.

After a good half an hour, and multitudes pauses when Laetitia compared the Little Red Riding Hood with the Mercenary, saying that Mercenary Red was way more awesome than the one in the book. She also said that the Wolf in the book was not as scary as the one in the facility.

The door opened, it was time for Naegi to leave.

"Um… You won't forget about me… Right?" The little girl asked, hiding something behind her back as the Luckster was about to leave the room.

"Uh? Of course not!"

"So you'll come back…?"

"I will. I promise." Naegi smiled as he walked back to the young girl, he crouched to be at eye level.

He patted her head a bit before extending his pinky finger.

"Uh?" the girl leaned her head to the side in confusion.

The sound of her movements were still painful to Naegi, but he did his best to endure, even if he was getting extremely tired of the Black Damage inflicted on him, he could faint any moment.

"It's a pinky promise." Naegi smiled and grabbed the little girl's pinky finger, "I'll ask the Administrator to let me come again tomorrow."

The little girl looked down with a shy smile, the 'present' she was hiding behind her back disappeared.

"Okay! It's a promise!"

* * *

Naegi was surprised to see Connor waiting for him outside the room.

"Oh. Hey McIlton-san!"

"Hey kiddo…" Connor stared at the door behind Naegi intensely, confusing the internship, "Okay, she didn't give you her gift…"

"Wh-what?"

"Well, if Laetitia left you a present, you won't be able to work on any other abnormalities besides her or you'll die." Connor explained.

"O-Oh… I see…" Naegi sighed, glad that the girl didn't give him a 'present', "By the way, we're at Pauline's Department, right? Can we go see her? She was a bit weird this morning and I'd like to see if she's okay."

"Hmm… You're right. I'm a bit worried myself. Let's go, she might not have any work for the moment." Connor nodded.

But to their surprise, when they arrived to the main room of the Department, all agents and clerks were standing on guards at the doors, leaving only one person in the room: Pauline. She was wearing a dark suit made of black muscle ligament-like fiber with white masks, similar to the one Lucas was wearing earlier, on her shoulder, sides, back and knees. She was hugging herself and shaking in the middle of the room.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Connor exclaimed at the sight of his friend being surrounded.

"Ah! McIlton! I-It's Frikss! She's being shaking a lot lately." An employee explained.

"So what?! That's no reason to leave her alone like that! Let me in!" the level 5 employee yelled.

"B-But sir! Her eyes are turning red!"

At hearing that Connor stopped, to Naegi's confusion again.

"We don't have employees as strong as her in this Department. And we can't request for backup until she's definitely in Panic! But thank God you're here, sir!"

The supervisor looked down, thinking. He glanced at Naegi then at Pauline and finally decided for a plan of action.

"Alright. I'll go talk to her." he said as he handled his weapon to a nearby employee who immediately understood that they were assigned to put it back to the storage and left, "I want all employees here to get ready for an eventual panic but _no one_ gets to do anything without my command! Get me 'Da Capo' ready for use! And also someone get an eye on Naegi." Connor ordered.

"Wh-What?! Why?"

"So they'll stop you if you try anything. Listen Naegi, you mustn't come near us under any circumstances! Am I clear? This could be extremely dangerous." Connor said with a frown and a deeply serious tone.

"I… Alright…" the teenager sighed and took a few steps back.

Connor nodded and walked past the other employees before slowly walking towards his friend.

"Pauline? You okay?" he asked, extending a hand to pat her shoulder.

"Connor…?" Pauline answered, looking up to him.

Her eyes were indeed turning red, it was a bad sign. There's no signs of a Tool Abnormality being used on her. So it must means she's wasn't feeling well even before getting in the Facility.

"What's wrong?" he asked again as he slightly crouched to be at eye level with her.

"... Bibi died in an accident yesterday…" she sobbed.

"Oh no… She was so nice though, I loved to play with her paws… I am so sorry, Pauline. I'm sure she's fine in Cat Heaven." Connor patted her shoulder to calm her, "But why didn't you just take the day off?"

That was a mistake to ask.

"Why…? WHY?! Because this place is a Tomb for all full-time employees, Connor! And also because I already used my day off of the month to see if Calus was doing okay in the other facility…" she exclaimed.

"Oh… And how is Cal-"

"He died too."

Connor's expression went from a reassuring smile to one of complete horror as he ran a hand in his hair in disbelief.

"No… Nononono… Not Calus too… But how?"

"The Nameless Fetus devoured him. It was just bad luck… Just… Bad luck. Connor… We're all gonna die here."

Connor had nothing to say against that, he knew she was right and even if they get fired or quit working here… The things they have seen will not help them forget this place, also they are pretty sure Lobotomy won't leave them alone…

"All day, every day, every morning, every hours we have this wing staring back at us in the mirror, to remind us of that horrible day. Just looking at yours right now reminds me of the darkness of this day, of Monoge being devoured in front of our eyes! Ten survivors of that day and we're now the only ones left alive." she grit her teeth, her hand shaking in fists.

"Wait, we don't know if-"

"Come on Connor! Wake up! We had no news of them in _years_! Ever since these two quit Lobotomy there's nothing of them! I searched for them and there is NOTHING! NADA! And now Calus, Robin, Nobi, Kaedei, Sakurai and Amanda are dead! Killed by those fucking monsters!" She suddenly stood up and grabbed Connor by the collar of his suit, "DEAD! You he-"

A loud noise suddenly echoed in the room and Pauline fell to the ground, there was a purple arrow planted on the back of her head. It fell off and disappeared soon after. Connor looked at where the arrow was fired and saw an employee holding a purple and green crossbow.

Naegi was about to scream and run to see if Pauline wasn't dead. But Connor beat him to the punch by yelling.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"B-But she was attacking you! I-I thought she panicked!" The employee recoiled and stammered.

"SHE WASN'T! AND NOW THAT YOU SHOT HER WITH A WHITE DAMAGE WEAPON SHE-"

"I see now."

Everyone shut up as Pauline slowly stood from the ground. No one besides Connor noticed that she had her gloves weapons equipped. He looked at the employees next to Naegi his eyes pleading for Da Capo to arrive soon.

"I forgot how we treat 'panicked' agents here… Like one of those damn monsters. We hunt them down and heal them or kill them… Looks like today it's my turn to be 'hunted'..." her tone got darker and darker, "Well guess what?!"

" _ **I AM NOT GOING DOWN EASILY!"**_

Pauline screamed, activating her gloves.

Her face was contorted in extreme rage, tears rolling down her cheeks but most importantly, her sclera were blood red. It scared Naegi to the bone as he froze in place, looking at his second supervisor who taught him so much this week roar in rage.

Before Connor could react after she stopped yelling, Pauline ran towards the employee who shot her and first punched them in the stomach hard enough to the employee to cough blood and bend over. The short panicked employee didn't stop there as she followed her first punch with another one, more brutal directly on the employee's nose, literally sending them flying to the other end of the corridor, tripping other employees on the way.

Before she could attack any other employees, Connor grabbed her by the collar and threw her back in the center of the room, yelling to the other Defense team to block the room. He wants no assistance on healing Pauline.

"Hehe, you know. We never really had a serious fight before… Just some sparring. But now, I'll kill you Connor. AND I'LL REAP THAT DAMN WING STARING AT ME!" she yelled and rushed to him, ready to punch him.

Despite being unarmed, Connor did his best to dodge her blows, but she was very fast. For each punch dodged, he got two more hitting his sides, and for each one he managed to block, he got three on his stomach.

Thank God his EGO suit was pretty resistant to Red Damage.

"Where's Da Capo, dammit!?" he yelled as he got punched in the chest hard.

"It's almost here! But we just had the news of Punishing Bird has escaped! It's coming this way!" An employee yelled.

Naegi recognized him being Theodore Beltz. He tried to ask about what's happening. Is Pauline going to be okay? And what about Connor, is he really going to die if Pauline doesn't get 'healed' before whatever 'Da Capo' is arrives late?

"CONNOR CATCH!" someone shouted behind the internship.

The internship jumped in startle when something big was thrown over his head. He couldn't quite comprehend what it was until his supervisor grabbed the weapon mid-air and quickly countered a punch with a slice around the wrist.

Naegi now could see what 'Da Capo' was: a big black scythe that was music note shaped. But what surprised him the most was that even if Connor just sliced Pauline's wrist, there was no blood and she still looked hurt as she held her head for a few seconds as if that's where she got hit.

He managed to understand that despite the really threatening aspect of the weapon, it did White Damage. Might actually be scarier than if it did Red, Physical Damage.

"So Pauline… Now I'm ready to fight back."

"Heh. You're already pretty tired, killing you won't take long no matter what you hold!" she yelled before rushing again to punch him, but Connor countered with a slice on her cheek.

- _As I thought, being level 5 gives you a strong mental resistance and with this armor of hers, it will take longer for me to heal her… Punishing Bird is on it's way. I can't fight her with that stupid bird in the way: one of us might hurt it and then… No. I have to save Pauline before then!-_ Connor thought as he kept swinging his scythe around expertedly.

Most of his attacks though didn't land as Pauline was faster and managed to dodge quickly and retort with a punch. But he did notice her right gloved hand getting larger than normal and always set slightly behind her.

She was charging an 'Omega Punch', as she called it.

If that hit land, he might end up dead. He must dodge and counter-attack this punch no matter what!

He kept an eye on the glove, but that gave him lots of openings for the other hand as he got punched again and again on his right side. The glove suddenly shone, it was now!

She jumped back before lashing forward, right fist ready and at least two times bigger than her own head. He jumped to the side, barely dodging the hit, but now she was completely open!

He immediately responded her attack with a beautiful series of slashes with his scythe all over her body as he seemingly danced around her as he swung the scythe around. She flew away after a kick in her stomach so she wouldn't counter immediately after. With that she should be back to normal.

But she wasn't!

She glared at him, her eyes less red than before.

One more slice and she's healed! He can make it! She charged at him, right fist ready to punch once more.

"Connor! Watch out!"

He heard Theodore scream, did he notice something that he did not? Was Pauline fainting her next punch? Whatever the case, he must dodge and hit her one last time.

She launched her fist, he dodged to the side and sliced through her head. Her eyes widening for a second, the panic leaving her eyes. He did it! But she attacked the way he expected so what was wr-

He then heard it: she hit something and it fell to the ground behind him.

He didn't get hit so…

No…

He looked behind him as Pauline collapsed on her knees. Punishing Bird was there, laying on the ground, it's body shaking.

He messed up… He _FUCKED UP!_

No time to scream, he needs to take control of the situation ASAP! He pointed at the corridor in front of him.

"Everyone let the passage free for Pauline! Someone get Naegi out of here!" he yelled and pointed at the internship, "Bring him to Beauty and Beast! NOW!"

"Wh-What!? McIlton-san! Wait!" he tried to argue but Theodore and Galia lifted him by the arms and ran away.

"Sorry kid." Theodore said.

And after a couple of seconds they disappeared in an elevator.

Punishing Bird feathers were turning red as Pauline regained consciousness, she looked around in confusion.

"Connor what happened… Oh God why is Punishing Bi-" she didn't finish as Connor took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… You punched him in panic."

"No… no nonono!"

"It's paralysed for now. Run as fast as you can. Try to kill it before it catches you…"

"Connor! No, please don't leave me. I don't want to die!" she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks in streams.

"There's nothing I can do… I'm so sorry… Run! NOW!" he cried and pushed her towards the corridor.

"U-U-UUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Pauline shrieked and ran as fast as she could away from the bird who stared at her before taking of and giving chase.

* * *

Pauline ran as fast as she could, even when she took the elevator, the bird always caught up to her, she couldn't ask any agent to shoot the bird. She can't sacrifice them for her. She must do this on her own but how?!

Her gloves are for close quarter combat, and if she get near the bird… she's dead. All she could do was grab some objects on her way and throw them to the bird, all that without stopping running.

But no matter what she threw, the bird dodged it as she couldn't aim well in the run.

The bird was catching up. She must find something quick befo-

She suddenly tripped and crashed against a wall at a turn. But how could she have tripped over… Nothing…

She looked down in dread as pain slowly filled her body.

Her right leg. Her right leg was missing. Blood was gushing out uncontrollably.

"EEEEEYYYYAAAAARRRGH!" She yelled in pain, "FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUCK!" She looked around to see if anyone could help her but she was alone in that corridor.

Well, not completely. The Bird was there… Blood dripping from it's _second mouth_. Her shoe soaked in blood fell from it.

The bird flapped towards her.

She shielded her face with her hands in vain as she cried.

"No… No! Stay away! STAY AWAY!"

But her last vision was just the red tendrils coming out of the bird's second mouth on it's belly, reaching for her to end her life for good.

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

 _And another sinner punished._

* * *

Naegi was cleaning Beauty and Beast again, but his mind was elsewhere. He was very distracted and worried.

The Abnormality, of course, sensed it.

"What's wrong today, Naegi Makoto?" she asked.

Her words hurt him less than before, because of the suit.

"It's just… Pauline panicked and hit Punishing Bird."

"I see…"

"Connor said it was very dangerous to hit the bird when it breaches… Do you what's going to happen with Pauline?" Naegi begged for more information, but the Abnormality just shook its head.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about the bird, just about what happens when the three of them are together."

Naegi was about to ask what it was but the door opened. It was time to leave, but he wanted answers. Beauty and Beast told him to go back to where Connor and Pauline fought. Maybe he'll get answers there. Naegi nodded and left the room.

* * *

Naegi reached the main room of the Department, some employees were talking among themselves. But no sign of Pauline or Connor. But he remembered that his supervisor ordered the employees of the other corridor to let the passage free… She must have gone over there…

Seems like following her trail wasn't that hard… There was a lot of furniture thrown on the ground…

After an elevator ride, he found a corner that was completely soaking with blood.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-"

It's not that the gruesome scene was making him uncomfortable. He saw some of Mukuro's mission videos… Nothing funny there. He helped Kirigiri, sometimes, in her cases and had to see pictures of crime scenes (at least she never let him see the corpse) and Junko also pranked him with horror picture. He's kinda used now to blood and the stench of it.

But the thing was… That's the blood of someone he knows. Someone he talked for days and befriended now.

Is she…?

Is Pauline dead?

"Naegi!"

"Ah! M-McIlton-san!" Naegi yelped, startled.

Connor was standing behind him, a frown on his face. He put something in his pocket and walked towards the Luckster and grabbed him by the arm.

"You were supposed to go to the our Department's main room. What are you doing here?"

"I'm- I'm sorry. But please… Is that Frikss-san's blood?" Naegi asked with teary eyes.

"..." Connor looked at the crime scene, "Yes." he answered.

"Oh my God, is she dead?!"

"Nah, don't worry. We managed to shot down the bird before it could kill her. But she got heavily injured. She lost one of her leg and one arm."

"What?! Is she okay?!" Naegi asked, alarmed.

"Yes… She's in a coma. She's on her way to a secret hospital of Lobotomy. She probably won't be able to work anymore… You also won't see her again, sorry." Connor sighed, looking sad, "Come on. Let's change, we completed the Energy required amount for the day."

Naegi nodded and turned around. Before Connor joined him, he grabbed what was in his pocket to look at it one more time before putting it back.

* * *

On their way to the changing room, Naegi couldn't hold himself anymore. He had to ask Connor about what's been bugging him lately.

"McIlton-san… Can I ask you something?"

"Hm…? Yeah sure… What is it?"

"What is the 'wing' Frikss-san and Armageddon-san talked about? I feel it's something bad. Is it?" Naegi asked in concern.

Connor looked down, thoughtful, he then nodded and looked at Naegi. The internship was surprised at his eyes: they were sad, as if just talking about it reminded him of painful memories.

"Y-You don't have to tell me if i-" Naegi tried to dissuade him from remembering further, he rather be kept in the dark than to hurt his supervisor.

"Nah, it's okay." Connor chuckled, "It's better to tell you know before you get surprised… I guess we have time for one lesson. So… Did Pauline tell you about the weapons and suits we make from the Abnormalities? The EGO suits and weapons?"

"Y-yeah. But I don't remember her saying EGO before. What does it stands for?"

"Extermination of Geometrical Organ. Don't mind it. Well, there's another piece of Equipment that exist. But no one can make them, they are gifts. Gifts from the Abnormalities."

"Gifts?"

"Yup, when you befriend them sometimes they give you a gift that give you some boost in your 'stats'."

"Are they… small and invisible?"

"Nah, they're usually pretty visible but you can take them off, the boost remains and the Abnormalities doesn't mind if you take them off. Also they'll never give you a gift two times. To be honest, I'm surprised no one ever gave you one yet."

"Oh, uh… I dunno, hehe. But what about you McIlton-san? You've been working for so long, how come you don't have any gifts?" Naegi asked.

"Ahahaha! I have a good semi-dozen gifts, I just don't wear them all the time. Just sometimes. Some are really difficult to take off as they… fuse with your body."

Naegi didn't really want to know but asked anyway, "L-Like what?"

"Shards of Ice or simply new members like eyes on the cheek or wings."

"Oh God…" Naegi grimaced, "I see… And what about the wing you have? Is it also a gift?"

"... No. It's a curse to remind us of a really terrible day." Connor sighed, looking sad.

Before Naegi could tell him they can stop there, the level 5 employee continued. He told him about the day that was known as _**The Twilight of the Black Forest**_. A day when the three birds of the Forest: Big Bird, Punishing Bird and Judgement Bird, escaped and fused to become one of the most dangerous ALEPHs known in Lobotomy: the **Apocalypse Bird**.

The Luckster felt a shudder run down his spine just by the name of the creature.

All lights were gone, three giant eggs appeared in the facility and most frightening yet, a giant Abomination was lurking in the facility. The worst was probably that the creature was invincible. While the agents found out they were safe from most of the monster's assaults in the corridors, they weren't safe from the Pale damage that hit all employees at regular intervals. And the roar of the creature… it just brought other Abnormalities into a meltdown state.

"In case you forgot, a Meltdown state is when an Abnormality is under stress and other negative feeling for a limited amount of time. If no one is sent to them during that time, they'll escape or absorb a large amount of collected energy." Connor explain to the Luckster who nodded.

So as anyone could expect: having to run away from the monster _and_ taking care of the meltdowns, everyone was under heavy pressure, especially the Administrator who had to see which Abnormalities were in meltdown and who was close enough to go see them. The only way to end the Bird was to destroy the three eggs, each representing one of the three Birds of the Black Forest. But even that wasn't easy… Apocalypse Bird would simply teleport to the room with its egg and attack whoever was damaging it.

But the Nightmare didn't end just there. Even after finishing off the three Eggs and Apocalypse Bird defeated soon after, the escaped Abnormalities were still out and killing, and that day, two other ALEPHs had escaped. Finishing that ordeal was exhausting and extremely difficult. Only ten agents survived that day. And they were all granted a 'gift' from the Apocalypse Bird. A gift that somehow only they could see between each others and could show to other people if they wanted.

"And that gift… It's-"

"Yes. A black wing. A black wing with yellow eyes similar to Big Bird's, eyes that stares back at you when you look at them or look at the same direction as you. A daily reminder of that horrible day…" Connor said in an exhausted and pained tone.

The Facility closed after that day, too many people died and there wasn't enough time to get new employees for all the Abnormalities in the facility. Two of the ten survivors left the company and were never heard of again, the rest decided to part ways and keep working in different facilities. Pauline decided to follow her closest friend, Connor. And they are now the only survivors of that day as the others six died during the years in their own way.

"... I… I see…" Naegi looked down, "I'm sorry…"

This place… One must be mentally ready to work there for years, even level 5 employees could die easily… _Anyone_ could die easily. Naegi was just lucky to be here only for a week and being protected. But the other agents…

"Anyway, I won't show you the wing, I'm not feeling it today… And we arrived to the changing room. Let's change, oaky?" Naegi nodded in silence, "Also… Naegi… Please don't tell anyone about anything that happened today… Can I have your word on that?" He pleaded.

Naegi hesitantly nodded again, "Y-yeah… Sure."

* * *

Once they were done, Connor asked Naegi to wait in the elevator as he forgot to do something important. Naegi nodded and entered the elevator.

Connor walked into a room next to the changing room with a panel 'LEVEL 5 ONLY' strapped on it. Inside the room were three other agents, two of them were Lucas and Nina while the third one was just wearing the usual Lobotomy Corp suit.

They were standing next to a dumbwaiter shute. On the wall over the shute was written: 'to the graveyard'.

Connor grabbed what was in his pocket: a bloodied tablet, on the screen was a name and a picture of a grinning person. Pauline Frikss.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he approached the shute and dropped the tablet down there.

All employees started to pray for their lost comrade.

Pauline was Connor's best friend and like a sister to him. And now she's gone. Forever. But as always, he have to go on. That's how it goes here at Lobotomy.

"It's all my fault… If only… I took the hit! She wouldn't have… Oh, Pauline I'm so sorry…" he sobbed as he fell on his knees.

In the elevator, Naegi wasn't feeling well… He knew that Connor was lying to him. That there was way too much blood for just an arm and a leg. And he even saw an eye in the corner… Pauline's eye. His second supervisor was dead, or at least even more injured that Connor said. He understood now why the level 5 employee asked him to not tell a soul. If he managed to deduct these conclusions, Kirigiri and the other would too from his words and he'll be giving Lobotomy problems… Why is he here? There's no way it's just for an internship. But he knew that Connor wouldn't give him the answers, no one would. He just have to go two more days and it'll be over.

* * *

 **BikerLord:** Hello Classmates! I hope you are all enjoying your vacations!

 **Fashiongirl~3** : Dafuq o_o

 **BikerLord:** Hey guys, I'm with Taka here so we decided to talk here with one account.

 **Rockstar:** Well, ain't this going to be confusing! _

 **IdolPop:** Hello Ishimaru-kun! ^^

 **Wintersoldier:** Hello.

 **FogCutter:** Hello Ishimaru.

 **BikerLord:** Hello everyone! Bro told me that Fujisaki was busy today so they won't be able to join our conversation.

 **IdolPop:** Oh alright

 _Ahogeboy is connected_

 **Fashiongirl~3** **:** Yo Naegs! We still have to talk about yesterday~ B )

 **Rockstar:** I'm still super sorry dude

 **BikerLord:** Same here.

 **BikerLord:** What happened yesterday? Also, hello Naegi-kun, it's Taka talking!

 **FogCutter:** Nevermind that. How was your day Naegi-kun?

 **IdolPop:** Naegi-kun? °o°?

 **Ahogeboy:** Oh, hey guys. Hello Taka. I got connected automatically when I turned on my computer. Sorry but today I don't feel so well. I just wanted to look up at some stuff before going to bed.

 **FogCutter:** Is everything alright?

 **Wintersoldier:** Are you okay? What's wrong?

 **Ahogeboy:** I'm fine… Probably I'm just very tired. Sorry I can't tell you more about my day. Good Night everybody.

 _Ahogeboy has disconnected_

 **Fashiongirl~3** **:** Ok, we all agree that this was suspicious as hell, uh?

 **Rockstar:** Oh thank god! It wasn't just me.

 **FogCutter:** I've seen enough. Everyone, I'm about to tell you something that Naegi shouldn't see to stress him out. So we'll have to delete everything from here until we're done talking about it.

 **BikerLord:** What did you find?

 **FogCutter:** I talked to Togami today about Lobotomy Corporation. I wanted to get as many information about the company as I found nothing during those last 5 days.

 **Rockstar:** Nothing at all? OAO

 **Wintersoldier:** What did Togami tell you?

 **FogCutter:** I asked him if he had any information about Lobotomy… And he said that Lobotomy should just disappear. No matter how many times the 'families who control the world from the shadows' tried to find anything on them, they never got any satisfying results. It's been years of them trying.

 **Rockstar** : W-Wow, wait a sec…

 **BikerLord:** You mean… Not even the Togami Family knows a single thing about Lobotomy…

 **FogCutter:** The only information they might have is the disappearance of a mercenary group known as 'The Rabbits'. They suspect that Lobotomy may have bought them.

 **Fashiongirl~3** **:** Wait, that's beautiful and all. But how the hell did you get any kind of information?

 **FogCutter:** All I had to do was to tell him that Naegi had an internship there and he got mad: 'How on Earth can _HE_ get any more information on Lobotomy than the families?!' His words.

 **Fashiongirl~3** **:** Oh I can totally hear him say that.

 **IdolPop:** Did you tell him about the monsters?

 **BikerLord:** Monsters?!

 **BikerLord:** Oh right I'll explain Taka, brb

 **FogCutter:** Well then let's ask this question now: Do any of you actually believe Naegi when he tells his stories about the Abnormalities?

 **Wintersoldier:** No.

 **Rockstar:** Well, the stories are certainly really entertaining but seriously, why there's no proofs? :/ I sure would love for them to be real if they really are!

 **IdolPop:** I'm not sure. But the thing is that Naegi doesn't seem to be lying…

 **FogCutter:** Exactly, and Togami said monster can't be real and whatever Naegi saw must have been false and something else must be happening. Because again, why would the Families never seen any of those monsters before. They are supposed to be controlling the world. Again, his words, not mine.

 **BikerLord:** But then… What really is happening at Naegi's internship?

 **Fashiongirl~3** **:** And most importantly. Why would Lobotomy Corporation, a company that not even Togami has info of, want with lil ol' Naegi Makoto? :o

 **FogCutter:** That is something that I'm going to look into and I will find out.

 _-Private_ _ **Wintersoldier; FogCutter-**_

 _private,_ **Wintersoldier:** What is it, Kirigiri-san?

 _private,_ **FogCutter:** I'm planning to follow Naegi and his supervisor tomorrow to the workplace. But I'll need help and someone who can drive. You can drive, right?

 _private,_ **Wintersoldier:** Yes.

 _private,_ **FogCutter:** Would you like to help me find out what is going on in Lobotomy Corporation and help Naegi?

 _private,_ **Wintersoldier:** Alright. I care about Naegi-kun as much as you do.

 _private,_ **FogCutter:** Yeah…

 _private,_ **IdolPop - FogCutter:** Hey! I want in too! It's not fair that only you and Ikusaba-san get to help Naegi! A

 _private,_ **FogCutter - IdolPop:** Maizono-san? How did you know?

 _private,_ **IdolPop - FogCutter:** I'm a psychic! :3 Just kidding! Good intuition~ ;P

 _-Private_ _ **Wintersoldier; FogCutter; IdolPop.-**_

 _private,_ **Wintersoldier:** Oh, Maizono-san?

 _private,_ **IdolPop:** I want to help too! I managed to get a free day tomorrow too! I want to help Naegi too, I like him as much as you do! A!

 _private,_ **IdolPop:** I'll take that that minute of silence was you two blushing, adorable~~ ^w^

 _private,_ **FogCutter:** Anyway, Ikusaba-san. Maizono will come with us, they'll certainly wouldn't dare to hurt her as she's the Ultimate Idol. They'll risk big to hurt Maizono.

 _private,_ **IdolPop:** I wished I wasn't used as a meat shield but you're right!

 _private,_ **Wintersoldier:** Alright. Everyone get ready, I'll get you in this address at 7, tomorrow. Then we'll wait for Naegi's supervisor near his house.

 _private,_ **IdolPop:** Aye aye! Let's go Naegi's girls! w/

 _private,_ **FogCutter:** Don't call us that. Good thing Junko didn't see that.

 _private,_ **Wintersoldier:** Hm… I may have blurted out 'Naegi's girls?!' while Junko was in the same room. She's already planing teases.

 _private,_ **FogCutter:** Oh great, now I know how Naegi felt yesterday...

* * *

 _Baka's notes:_ And that's all for now! Pretty intense, huh? Still a shame that I can't put pictures here... But there is on Ao3!

And also on DA.

I hope you guys are really excited for what's coming next!

Next thing I'll work on, Puppeteer!


	7. Internship Express (part 1 of Day 6)

_Day 6 part 1: Internship Excess_

Naegi woke up in a startle, he looked around only to find darkness surrounding him. He wasn't even on his bed. He tried to breathe but no air filled his lungs nor left from it. He couldn't move. He couldn't even scream.

As his mind was racing to find a way out of this nightmare, a bright light suddenly shone from above. He looked up only to see an angelic figure.

He was about to feel reassured until he saw the pair of wings divide into more pairs. He immediately recognized the figure when two big red eyes opened up to stare at him.

WhiteNight was in front of him.

" _ **The desire to make thou an Apostle is overwhelming… But thou have an important role for the fate of this World…"**_

The angel said with their thousands voices. Naegi tried to scream again, he couldn't. He tried to run… He couldn't.

" _ **When the time will come… Thou will come back to me… Until then. Thou art blessed."**_

Naegi's consciousness slowly started to fade.

" _ **Beware of the two tone bear."**_

The Abnormality warned before darkness consumed the teenager.

When he opened his eyes again, he was in his bed, sweating.

* * *

In a dark green car, parked near the Naegi house, were three teenage girls worried about their very good friend who was working at Lobotomy Corporation for almost a week now.

They had been standing there since 7:30 am, waiting for Naegi's supervisor to appear and take the young Ultimate away to work. Then they would follow them and investigate Naegi's place of work.

The three of them were wearing casual clothes with hats and glasses (one of them were sunglasses) to try and hide their identity from anyone who would see them. Well, they would be tailing the supervisor's car from not too close so even if the car get noticed, the passengers wouldn't, right?

Kirigiri was seated next to the driver: Mukuro, and Sayaka was behind her. All waiting patiently.

The idol tried to start a conversation with her two silent friends twice, but they didn't last very long. The only time someone other than herself started a conversation was Mukuro asking her if she was really okay to go with them as it could be dangerous at Lobotomy.

It's true, though. Naegi's stories were rather nice to read… But no one really believed them. But he wasn't lying… Which made them worry. If Naegi was telling the truth… Just how long until he get really injured by the creatures in the facility? And if it was a lie that he believed, what on earth were they doing to him every day?

Sayaka was scared, these kind of stories that she only saw on shows and books were out of her skills of investigation… But she was really worried for the young boy she liked. Just as the soldier and the detective who were ready to put themselves to danger to help Naegi.

A black car suddenly parked itself in front of the Naegi house and all girls focused their attention on it.

The car honked and a tall man in a dark suit with long brown hair got out. A few seconds later, a young man walked out of the house door, bid farewell to his family and joined him.

"Wow! Naegi looks _really good_ in a suit!" Sayaka exclaimed.

The two other girls who were staring suspiciously at the supervisor suddenly turned to look at Naegi and stopped moving.

But when they saw the car move, they immediately reacted. Mukuro waited a few seconds then started the engine and followed them.

So far nothing seemed wrong, they kept a rather good distance and all three girls had their eyes on the car. It will not lose sight of it.

* * *

"McIlton sir… We're being followed." the driver said.

"I know."

"What?!"

"Don't worry Naegi. We just noticed that a car have been following us for some time now." Connor said in a calm tone before reaching for something in his pocket, it was an eyeglass.

He then looked through the mirror of the car to describe the ones following them. Naegi immediately recognized the people described.

"Wait, that's Kirigiri, Ikusaba and Maizono-san! Why are they doing that?!" The intern exclaimed, about to take of the eyemask and look behind, but Connor stopped him.

"Don't look back! So it's the Detective, Soldier and Pop Idol, huh? I guess they must be worried about you… Koba, you keep driving, I'll call the Administrator for guidance of what to do."

Naegi gulped, was that his fault? Probably. He brought problem to the company and knowing his friends, they would not give up the chase until they were completely sure that he wasn't in danger… Which was too late since he pretty much told them about the monsters. What c-

"You got to be kidding me?! Are you serious?!" Connor suddenly yelled to the phone, "But what abou- And who- ME?! WHY SIR?!... Alright fine, but don't think this will not be reported, this is going a bit too far sir…" he hung up before facepalming with a sigh.

"I-Is everything okay?" Naegi asked.

"Yeah… But not for me… Koba… Let's go to work."

The driver groaned, understanding what he meant.

"You can't be serious… What is wrong with this Administrator?"

Just what is going on?

* * *

"They know we're following them." Kirigiri suddenly stated.

"You're right." Mukuro followed.

"Uh? How can you tell?" Sayaka asked.

"We were on this street before, they could have continued straight forward but made lots of turns to win some time or to try to lose us." Kirigiri explained.

That was not reassuring at all. The ones they were following knew about them. Did they identify them? Would Naegi be in trouble if they did? There was no choice but to go on and see for themselves and help him.

After a good half an hour of driving, the car they were following stopped in front of an abandoned factory much to their surprise.

"Where are we?" Sayaka asked.

"Let me ch- What the? There's a jammer around here. I can't use my GPS." Kirigiri noted then stared at the factory as they drove past it.

When they saw Naegi and the two other men enter the building, Mukuro did a U-turn and quickly parked next to the car they were following.

The three girls ran towards the entrance. The soldier first, with the idol behind her and the detective closing the march. But when Mukuro peeped inside the building, Naegi was nowhere to be seen. The place was completely empty.

The girls started to inspect around the area, but only found some secret elevator already open as if waiting for them.

Having not lost their resolve to help Naegi, and also having nowhere to go, they entered the cage. The door closed by itself as soon as the three girls were inside and started going down.

The ride down was rather long… Mukuro had her combat knife in her hand the whole time, eyes showing a complete focus on everything around her. Kirigiri had her arm crossed, her serious mask not even breaking. Only Sayaka looked a bit bored until she looked at her friends and gasped loudly.

"K-Kirigiri! I-Ikusaba! Y-Your skin! Look at your skin!"

"And yours!"

Their skin were turning white, and before they could process what was happening the elevator came to a halt and the door opened up to a small orange room with no window. A few range of chairs longing the walls and the logo of the company printed on the floor in the middle of the room.

There was no one except a note on the floor.

Kirigiri took it and read outloud what was written.

"Welcome. Please change into your suit in the changing room. Don't forget to leave your smartphones. It's not like they'll be of any use."

"What?... My phone is dead!" Sayaka confirmed when she too out her phone.

Kirigiri and Mukuro did the same and they noticed that indeed, their phone battery suddenly died. Just what is wrong with the place? First their skin turning white and then that?

"What should we do?" Mukuro asked, her knife still in her hand.

"...I don't think we have a choice. They know we are here and since I didn't see any buttons on that elevator, it probably won't go up…" the detective said with a hint of annoyance as she walked towards the changing room, the two other girls following her.

After a few minutes they came out dressed in a black suit with red tie and a red strap with the Lobotomy Corporation Logo on their left bicep.

"It's a pretty good suit, I like it." Sayaka smiled, "And I guess you do get used to the white skin, like Naegi said."

"...Now what?" Mukuro asked.

"I guess we go to the door and wait…"

When they approached the large double door, a loud noise was heard and they slowly started to open by themselves. Mukuro quickly jumped in front of her friends to protect them.

"Welcome!"

"Welcome to Lobotomy Corporation!"

What was behind the door was a bunch of other employees applauding to them. Among them was that long haired man who was at Naegi's home and Naegi himself. But unlike everyone who was smiling, his smile was an uneasy one. When they saw him, the three girls ran to him.

"Hey guys, why are you here? Seriously, why are you here." he asked in worry.

"We were worried about you!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"But why?!"

"You think we won't notice that something was wrong yesterday?" Kirigiri said with an intense stare.

"Uh…"

"Alright! Alright! That's enough, let's get to work!" Connor clapped his hand, "Someone get me Armageddon, Galia you stay."

"What?!" a short black haired woman in armor shouted, "Why?!"

"You expect me to take care of four kids?"

"Take care?" Sayaka asked.

"Well of course. You don't think you'll stay here and do nothing. You'll have to work with us for the day." Connor said nonchalantly.

"Armageddon, no!" Galia suddenly exclaimed and quickly covered her eyes.

"AH! GUYS COVER YOUR EYES!" Naegi suddenly screamed as he also covered his eyes and turned his back to one of the corridors.

The girls didn't immediately did as he said and took a glimpse at what was standing there.

What they saw almost turned them insane if Galia and Connor didn't jump in front of them. Even Mukuro who saw many horrors couldn't resist the fear that filled her soul at the sight of the… _thing_ in that bald man's arm.

"Ah. Right. Sorry." Armageddon said and unequipped his (CENSORED) weapon.

Connor said to the teenagers that it's okay to look now.

"W-What was that?!" Sayaka asked, her whole body shaking.

"Something you'll never see again. Just a weapon made from an Abnormality here… Naegi, can you explain to them what you learned this week before we get to work?" Connor smiled politely, but not without shooting a glare to Armageddon who didn't seem to understand what he almost caused.

Naegi nodded and started explaining how things worked and everything he learned since he came to Lobotomy. The three girls listened intently. When he was done, he asked them to please work along.

"Naegi-kun… This won't do." Kirigiri said, "If everything you said really is true, this place certainly isn't for you… And we still don't know why you're doing an internship here." she stared at Connor who raised his hands.

"Don't look at me, only the higher ups knows-"

"We should leave."

"-...And I can't let you do this. The doors won't open again until the quota of energy collected is reached. So if I were you, I'd start working." the level 5 employee said.

Mukuro got into a defensive stance, standing between Connor and her friends, glaring coldly at him. Armageddon and Galia walked beside the long haired man.

"And you're going to force us?" Kirigiri asked.

"I hope we won't have to." Connor shrugged.

Mukuro was about to launch herself at him but noticed something troubling.

She couldn't move her body.

"Ah! Ikusaba-san!" Sayaka exclaimed as she pointed at the soldier's neck.

There was a little needle planted there.

"M-McIlton-san!? Wh-"

"Don't worry Naegi, your friend is perfectly fine. Just paralysed for a little while. Now you see here, miss soldier, we normally use this against abnormalities to _slow them down_. And even then, the effects are minimal. So you can guess the effects on a human since you're dealing with it right now." Connor explained.

He got closer to the soldier and leaned a bit forward.

"On another hand.. _every single employee_ here are trained to fight, survive and _kill_ monsters every day. Real monsters that use to roam this very world. Monsters so dangerous that a secret government was created just to deal with them. And me and Armageddon here, are one of the best. Well… I probably won't win against the Ultimate Soldier but Armageddon? You saw how you reacted by the bare glimpse of his weapon."

Connor smiled.

"You'll lose the moment he takes out his weapon. So please, just follow our orders for the day and everything will go okay."

" _You don't have a choice on the matter anyway."_

* * *

"Alright! Now that we're all in agreement, let me just give you three your tablets and explain to you quickly what it means."

Connor said before handing to each girls a tablet. Mukuro was already a level 4 employee with her works being: Repression, Consensus and Feeding. Kirigiri was a level 3 employee with Consensus, Cleaning and Feeding. And finally Sayaka was level 2 with Consensus, Cleaning and Playing.

Naegi upgraded to level 3 after his encounter with WhiteNight the day prior. He quickly explained how it worked before waving his hand to the security camera. His tablet vibrated and looked at his task.

'Task #18: Consensus Work with the Queen of Hatred'

Everyone stared at the name with worry.

"Ah, don't worry. That's just her name. She's actually very sweet when talking to. She's just dangerous when breaching." Connor quickly explained to calm them down.

"Alright everyone else, your turn." Galia smiled.

The three girls looked at each other before waving at the security camera, a few seconds later, each of their tablets vibrated.

"'Task #1: Cleaning Work with the Scorched Girl'..." Kirigiri read her task with a grimace… she didn't like the sound of that name.

"'Task #1: Consensus Work with the Fragment of the Universe'." Sayaka read in turn.

"'Task #1: Repression Work on the Little Helper'..." Mukuro said.

Connor nodded and said that for their first task the whole group will go to each chamber together and when they'll be done, their respective supervisor for the day: Armageddon will wait for Mukuro, Galia for Kirigiri and Connor for Sayaka.

* * *

They all arrived first at the Scorched Girl's door, Kirigiri standing in front of it.

She asked her supervisors what she should do once inside the chamber. Connor explained that there will be a small cabinet next to the door and all she have to do is clean the ashes on the ground for a while. She also shouldn't approach nor talk to the Abnormality who'll be standing in a corner. If the creature wants to talk, she'll come by herself to the detective.

"You can do it, Kirigiri-san!" Naegi cheered.

At hearing him, the detective allowed a small smile to appear on her face as she nodded to him. And as soon as the door opened, she walked in.

When she got inside the room, the first thing she did was immediately analyse everything around her. The room was rather small, the floor was almost completely dark with ashes and the screens on one wall weren't working. There was a camera in one corner but it hardly moved. She looked at the cabinet next to her and saw a broom. She wanted to examine it but it closed by itself and refused to open again.

She looked at one corner and saw it: an actual monster.

The Scorched Girl took the form of a charred figure resembling a young girl. She had white eyes, a white open mouth, two thin legs, scorched ponytails, and the burnt tip of a lit match penetrating her torso.

She was rocking and trembling as if she was cold. The creature looked at Kirigiri for a split second before focusing on the ground again.

Kirigiri didn't know what to say, while that thing in front of her did look like a small human, the scorched smell was undeniable, that girl was burned to a crisp. And that giant match skewering her was no accessory, same for the small flame at the end of it, she could feel the heat.

While she was very curious and wanted to understand the 'logic' of the Abnormality, she really didn't want to stay long in here. So she started brooming the floor, cleaning the ashes on the ground. Piling it in one side of the room.

After a few minutes, Kirigiri heard some small footsteps and when she looked to the side, she found the Scorched Girl staring at her.

"You're kinda like me." she said in a small voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Your hand… They are burnt, right? Just like me."

"How… do you know that?" Kirigiri asked again, a tiny tone of worry in her voice.

"I can feel it…" Scorched Girl said, "Did it hurt? Are you still afraid of fire?"

"Not really…"

"Wow. You're strong…" the abnormality sighed, "...Can I help you?"

Kirigiri blinked before nodding, the girl hoped in place then went to the small cabinet that opened and had a small broom in it. The detective glared at it: it wasn't there before… Small black scorched hand reached for the broom and grabbed it. Scorched Girl then walked back to where the lavender haired girl was and started brooming the ground beside her. It didn't do much since the ashes were coming from her anyway...

They both fell to silence, but it wasn't really an awkward one.

Everything was fine.

* * *

Sayaka was standing in front of the metal door to Fragment of the Universe's room.

The sweat pearling her forehead was proof of how worried and uneasy she was, she looked back to her friends.

Naegi was smiling to her reassuringly while Mukuro was still as emotionless as usual. Connor explained to her that the Fragment wasn't that harmful as long as she doesn't get to close, or else she might get Black Dammage. That didn't reassure her at all.

She asked what she'll have to do.

"What you do best. Sing to it, it loves songs and singing. Do some arpeggios." Connor smiled to her, "Ready?"

She shook her head for a _no_ but knew that she really didn't have a choice.

The door opened, she took a deep breath and walked in.

Like Naegi on his first day, when she landed her eyes on the Abnormality she froze in fear.

The Fragment of the Universe had a form that could be 'hardly explained in human language.' But it did look like a child scribble that took the form of a black ball made of a material not on Earth, with five appendages coming off of it in an asymmetrical manner. The main portion of the body had three brightly colored heart shaped spots on it. The four long appendages could be referred as tentacles. The fifth appendage coming off of the top of the body had a shape similar to a poorly drawn heart, it's 'head'.

The 'head' leaned to the side as it got closer to the young teenager. She quickly stepped back until her back was against the door. She was trembling in fear as the creature started to approach her.

' _Oh God, oh God! I'm gonna die! I'm gonn-'_

She thought before it got interrupted by a little noise coming out of the head-heart.

Right, singing! Connor said that she needed to sing, some arpeggios should be plenty enough he said.

She opened her mouth and started to sing a low arpeggio, the creature stopped moving suddenly.

It brought back its head and repeated the arpeggio but in a distorted tone that hurt her ears. But she will not waver, she sang the same one again. The monster tried again, doing it a bit better.

She smiled, that thing was actually a bit cute. She kept singing for it as it tried to replicate her tone.

But after a few failed tries it stopped singing and brought one of its tendril up and towards her forehead. She froze in fear once more, sweat started to roll down her face in worry. The tip pierced her forehead, an intense pain shook her whole brain, she couldn't move or scream.

Then it quickly removed it, the pain was greatly subsided, she fell to her knees as her forehead was burning hot, but when she reached for it, there was no wound, just heat.

"...So that's Black Damage…" she whispered.

"Aah~Aah~Aah~" The Fragment of the Universe sang.

She looked up in surprise, the creature was now singing quietly in a beautiful tone. She stood up, her work was not done yet. She started to sing with the creature, an unlikely duet echoed through the room.

While the pain disappeared, and her fear still there… She didn't hate it.

* * *

Now it was Mukuro's turn to go to work. Connor told her to keep her knife with herself, which made Naegi extremely worried for her.

All she had to do is fight the abnormality and survive.

The supervisor calmed him by saying that what's inside won't be match for the Ultimate Soldier unless it escapes.

"I'm going in." Mukuro said.

"Good luck, Ikusaba-san! Be careful!" Naegi said back.

With a faint smile and blush on her freckled cheeks, she got inside the room.

What she saw inside though, made her raise an eyebrow in confusion.

The Abnormality was a white, oval shaped robot with two thin metal legs, bright red eyes and a happy looking facial expression.

She glanced around the room to check that she wasn't mistaken, this was the abnormality. The 'monster'.

"Ah! Hello! Welcome to your cooking lesson! For your security, please stay away from the knives!" the robot said.

Suddenly, its two legs stretched and with sharp sickle at the tip. It also grew a pair of sharp sickle-like arms. The blades were covered in blood.

"Please stay away from the knives!" Little Helper repeated.

And in the blink of an eye, it stretched out on of its blade-appendages towards Mukuro's face, and in even less time, she dodged it by jumping to the side, weapon raised in a defensive stance.

The robot turned around, red eyes shining.

"Please stay away from the knives!" it repeated.

So that's what Connor meant by survive and not destroy it: she must fight back.

She flipped the blade in her hand to grip it in a stabbing grab. The robot lunged towards her again, flinging its two arms to slice her up but she dodged again and hit one of the blade with her own.

That thing was fast, not as fast as Oogami certainly, but still faster than any soldier she met.

And for a good 10 minutes, she kept dodging and fighting back the robot as it kept repeating the same phrase over and over again.

The robot stood still, one of its arms cut away.

"Congratulations! You passed your first cooking lesson! I'm sure your cake is delicious!"

What? They were supposed to be cooking cake?

"See you soon for your next lesson!" it said again before returning its arms and the sharp blades from its legs inside its body, "Good bye!"

The door opened up behind the panting soldier.

This was pretty good exercise, she just fought a crazy killer robot without getting a scratch, just exhaustion.

* * *

And it was finally Naegi's turn to work. He and Connor had to use an elevator to an even lower floor, when the door opened, he let out a _woooow_ of surprise.

The _Central Command_ Department was extremely large compared to the others from the upper floors. It had four levels for the 'main room' which was just gigantic! The walls were yellow but the decorations looked like he was in some sort of theater, a complete contrast of the more scientific labs looking upper departments.

He was now standing in front of his assigned Abnormality's door, he looked at his supervisor and asked what he should do.

"Don't worry, Queen is very nice. Just talk to her, have a conversation. She shouldn't hurt you much but even if she does, she'll heal you before you leave the room."

"Oh that's nice!"

"I know right? Now get in there and make us proud, kid!" Connor smiled.

Naegi nodded and entered the room.

And he was more surprised than he expected when he laid his eyes on the Queen of Hatred. She had the appearance of a young, pale-skinned girl with long, light-blue hair and yellow, eyes. She had a pink and black heart-shaped hair clip in her hair, she was wearing light blue tights, pink shoes, a pink outfit: a pink layered/pleated skirt and jacket, and a small pink ribbon on her neck. She possessed a pink staff behind her that had yellow rings, and at the top of it is a pink star with a heart-shaped hole on its center. The star is adorned by a pair of small white wings. A light-blue heart-shaped object with a small star-shaped hole on its center was at the bottom of the staff.

What surprised the Luckster was that the woman abnormality looked human like him! Her skin was white and she looked more like a young adult doing cosplay than a monster. But when he saw that staff's wing flap once and the magic circle under her feet spin and glowing, he quickly understood that she was much more than what he could see.

"Well hi there! I don't think I had the pleasure to see you before!" The Magical Girl exclaimed.

"O-Oh right! My name is Makoto Naegi, I'm an intern for the week." Naegi presented himself with a slight bow.

"Nice to meet you, Makoto!" she smiled, "I'm the great Hero of Justice, the amazing leader of a very known Magical Girl team: The Queen of Heart!" she winked and took a pose.

The Luckster raised an eyebrow, wasn't her name the Queen of _Hatred_? He decided that he shouldn't correct her, it could lead to some problems… besides, 'Queen of Hearts' sounds better than Hatred, And there was a lots of hearts around her alright. And also, she said she's from a very known Magical Girls team, but they don't 'exist', only in manga or anime.

"So you're an intern? Here at Lobotomy? Now that's not something you see everyday."

"Y-Yeah, I guess not. But so far so good, I'm glad to be here!" Naegi smiled brightly.

"That's great! By the way, is the outside world still good?" Queen suddenly asked with curiosity.

"Uh? Um… Yeah?" the Luckster answered, a bit uncertain by that strange question.

"That's even _greater_! Good to know the world is still at peace!" Queen puffed her chest pride before pointing at herself with her thumb, "Did you know that _I_ and my sisters in arms are the cause of that peaceful world you live in?"

Naegi shook his head.

"Hehe, well guess it's normal. We fought a great evil that threatened the World! But now we're on a new mission! We're all 'got caught' by Lobotomy, it seems that way, right?" she asked again.

Naegi nodded.

"Well that's just a facade! We know that there's another great evil in here, and so we're waiting for the time to strike! Unfortunately, I don't know what happened to my team… But I know they in here, or another Facility, working just as hard as I am! So I won't give up! And I will free this place from the evil force lurking!" she said with a determined face.

For some strange reason, Naegi found himself applauding at her, she bowed down with glee. She let out some ' _Thank you, thank you'_ with each bows. The luckster suddenly asked her why on earth would she tell him that, and with a apologetical wink, she said that he didn't really seem like someone who would be believed if he revealed enormous secrets like that.

"Hehe, I guess you're right?" Naegi scratched the back of his head.

"Alright! Enough about me. Tell me more about you! I can sense some… lo~ove around you." Queen smirked, "Tell me what's up!"

Naegi blushed hard red at that, he would like to avoid the subject if possible, but he had a work to do and it was to talk with her. So he told her about his three crushes and that they are all three here because they were worried about him.

"Awww that's so cute! Having three girlfriends is pretty nice, plus they seem to understand each other and aren't fighting for you. Sharing is caring as they say!" Queen smiled.

"W-What?! They aren-"

"I'm just glad to see that there are still people who are into polyamorous relationship! As long as everyone love each other it shouldn't be a problem! I mean I also have some lovers here, hehe~" she winked at the teenager with a faint blush, "Red and Frei are so nice to me!"

"Wait wha-" Naegi blushed.

But the door behind him opened up, cutting his question short, his time was up.

"Aw, looks like you have done your work now. We can talk more another day! But wait a sec!" she brought a hand to her lips and blew a kiss towards the intern.

A floating glowing pink heart flew towards Naegi and exploded in a cute firework of little hearts on his face. He suddenly felt a lot better, healed. He didn't even noticed that he wasn't on his top form.

"I always heal good people when they do a good job." she smiled and winked at him, "I hope we can talk more next time, if you come again."

"S-Same here! Thank you very much!" Naegi bowed, "Bye." he smiled before leaving the room.

* * *

An agent with a weird mask was waiting for Naegi outside the chamber. The intern remembered his name being Lucas from the day before.

"Good job, I'll guide you to the elevator to the upper section of the facility where Connor and the others are waiting for you." the employee said before marching, Naegi quickly followed him.

Once Naegi was in the main room where his friends and supervisor were, the three girls quickly got to him and started asking if he was alright. Mukuro was patting his body for any kind of injury.

"I'm fine guys! I am, really!" he chuckled.

"I'm glad to hear that… But wow, I didn't expect that monsters _really_ are real!" Sayaka exclaimed, "That black big creature that looked like a child's scribble was so weird!"

"Indeed. The Scorched Girl may look like a human but no human can be alive after being burned to a crisp… and also with having a giant light match skewering her body."Kirigiri added.

"You guys actually met monsters?" Mukuro asked while tilting her head to the side, "I just fought a killer robot."

"And you survived without getting a scratch?! That's impressive!" Naegi complimented, making the soldier blush slightly.

Connor called the young Ultimates with a clap of his hands, explaining to them the next step for their one-day internship: they'll wear some armors for the next tasks. Before anyone would question it, Naegi explained to his friends what it meant: have a better resistance to the pain the Abnormalities inflict to the employees when working or when they breach.

At hearing that, there was no opposition to the plan. The three supervisors guided the students to the Armory where their armors were waiting.

Naegi was wearing the same one he had the day before: _Spore_.

Sayaka was wearing _Laetitia_ , an armor named after the abnormality it was extracted. I was a jacket/cloak with a color pallet of reddish-pink, white, and black. There was also a small black tie visible under the suit. The suit had small cross-stitches similar to what would be found on a child's doll, black bows adorn the lower parts of the armor. Naegi commented that the suit looked a lot like the Abnormality herself.

Kirigiri for her part was wearing _Galaxy_ , the armor was a shirt with a galaxy pattern on it. With that there was a white tie at her neck and she was wearing grey pants with the same black shoes of her normal employee outfit. The detective didn't really feel any safer with just wearing a shirt as 'armor', but the supervisor just chuckled at the comment.

Mukuro on the other hand was wearing something that looked the most of an armor than the rest. She was wearing _Gold Rush,_ an armor that consisted in black metal plates on a shirt and pants with some stripes of gold on it with a red tie at her neck. This armor was clearly designed for one thing: fighting.

"What… I see…" Connor was whispering to Galia and Armageddon then the two of them left, he turned to the students, "Alright kids, seems like my partners have some work to do in the lower levels, so I'll… have to take care of you… And since I can't watch at all of you working at the same time, we'll go one by one until Galia or Armageddon comes back, okay? Let's start with you, Ikusaba." he pointed at the soldier, "Wave at the camera."

She nodded and did as she was asked obediently, a few seconds later her tablet vibrated and she looked at it.

"Task #2: Consensus Work with the Big and Might Be Bad Wolf'... Wait." she read out loud.

"Wait, the Wolf is here?!" Naegi asked with big worry.

"Yeah… Well let's get to it." Connor answered.

Mukuro's friends were all looking at her, but she didn't let any emotion show on her face, just sweat pearling her face.

She was about to meet _Fenrir_.

* * *

They all took the elevator to the lower Departments then walked to another one, to finally end in front of a door in a red corridor with Mukuro standing in front of it.

To be honest, she wasn't feeling alright really… And maybe, even a bit scared.

She was about to meet the wolf than created the Fenrir group, well before it became a mercenary group. But she knew that it was an extremely dangerous wolf and it was feared by many.

The Big Bad Wolf.

"Alright, in Consensus work you should just either hold a conversation with the creature or just answer his questions. You can get in when you're ready." Connor explained her task.

She took a deep breath and with the cheers of her friends behind her she walked inside the room.

And what she saw surprised her enough to actually freeze her on spot as she raised her head.

The Big Bad Wolf Fenrir was nothing like she expected, she expected a giant wolf with scars and looking impressive… But no. The Big and Might be Bad Wolf was an animal Abnormality taking the form of a humanoid tall wolf with gray fur, white paws, tail and belly button, black eyebrows and a scar on his left eye, but most importantly: he looked straight out of some cartoon for kids!

And the way he talked did not help.

"Oh hi there! You look new! Who are youuuuu?" The wolf smiled.

"I-I… I'm-"

"Wait a sec!" he interrupted her before sniffing the air, he then pointed with a big fluffy finger at her hands, "Take off your gloves! I wanna see!"

With somewhat shaky hands, Mukuro took off the glove with the Fenrir tattoo under it, exposing it to the wolf in question. She took a good long look at it then looked at who it's supposed to represent. Yep, nothing alike.

"Ooooh~! Fenrir! It's been soooooo long since I saw one of my cubs! How are they? Is Jayjay okay?"

Jayjay? Oh the founder.

"I'm afraid he's dead… sir. It's been more than 80 years since Fenrir was founded… Now we're a group of extremely good mercenaries." She explained.

The smile on the creature's face disappeared in a flash, replaced with a frown. His eyes almost closed, an aura of disappointment emanating from him.

"Oh… A _mercenary_ group, uh?... How disappointing…" The wolf sighed, "Really… _disappointing_ …"

Mukuro didn't like that, she didn't like that one bit. The way that wolf acted and said 'disappointing' reminded her way too much of Junko. So she knew that there was an enormous malice hidden under the fluffy body of this Abnormality.

A real monster.

"Oh! But you said you were extremely good! How so?" The Big Bad Wolf asked, bright and shiny again.

"We- We are world famous."

"Oooooh~! And tell me… Are there even one of my _original_ cubs in Fenrir left?" He asked.

"I… I'm afraid not… sir."

" _Utterly_ disappointing." The wolf seethed.

Mukuro wanted out, it was hard to admit, but she was terrified of the creature. She didn't feel this afraid since her reunion with her sister or her first battle in Fenrir.

"Oh looks like time's up! Time is sooooo weird in here, hehehehe!" The wolf giggled with bringing his two paws over his mouth, "I know! Let me give you a gift…" he started to approach the soldier, extending his paw… a single hooky and razor sharp claw poking out of a finger, "...before you go, so you remember me."

Mukuro instinctively jumped back and got in a battle stance.

"Oooh?"

"S-Sorry, but I can't get this body injured."

"Oh that's why you're so intact! Even though you're from Fenrir! That's really impressive!" The wolf smiled then jumped right in front of her before she could react, "Then let me pet you my cub, as a reward!"

And he did, he patted her head two or three times before jumping back.

Mukuro quickly raised her hands to her head, checking if she was injured or not… she wasn't. The wolf really just patted her head.

A bit uneasy, she walked out of the room. She looked back at the wolf before the door closed and what she saw utterly terrified her to the bone: the wolf's face changed completely. No more cartoony big eyes with a scar on the left eye, no more big fuzzy muzzle, no more big ears, everything was replaced with a darker fur, evil black sclera and blue eyes and scars absolutely everywhere.

That face… Was from the Big Bad Wolf.

 _ **Fenrir**_

* * *

Her friends weren't there, then she remembered Connor say that they'll meet at the main room of the Yellow department, a corridor away from where she was. She remembered the place pretty well so she walked towards her next destination.

She walked past a door in the yellow corridor… And behind that door was another mercenary.

A red mercenary… mortal enemy of the Big Bad Wolf and Fenrir…

She raised her head, her yellow eye shining under the darkness of her red hood.

An aura of anger and hatred started to pour out of her… She stood up, took out her weapons… and whispered.

" _ **...Wolf…"**_

* * *

 **Baka's notes:** Alright! and that's another chapter wrapped up!

and we finish with a Cliffhanger, aaaaah!

I'll be working on the next chapter of Slayers now. See ya!


	8. Roar of Light (part 2 of Day 6)

**Baka's notes: **FINALLY IT'S DONE!

WOW It's been a LOOONG time since I uploaded this story, and any kind of chapter!  
That's mostly because I was busy doing a Visual Novel for a school Project.  
Anyway, enjoy the chapter

* * *

 _Day 6 part 2: Roar of Light_

 _At the end, you may forget this day…_

 _But deep inside you'll always be connected to this place._

 _When you meet one of us, the connection, you cannot erase._

 _You'll come back, once again to play._

* * *

"Ikusaba-san!" Naegi exclaimed when he saw the soldier entering the room, "How did it go?" he asked.

"I… I don't know… It was weird." she answered.

"Never meet your heroes, eh?" Kirigiri smirked.

"Well it's not like Fenrir was m-"

 _ **BWOOOOOOOWBWOOOOOOOW**_

 _ **-First Trumpet-**_

At hearing the alarm, the three young new interns had a worried look on their faces as they looked around in confusion. Naegi was almost good at hiding his concern at the implication of the alarm, he turned to Connor who was standing beside him.

"McIlton-san… Who brea-" before he could even finish his sentence, a pink explosion of smoke detonated right next to him, making him yelp in surprise.

Mukuro and the other girls quickly ran to him to protect him. When the smoke cleared, a giant pink cartoon heart was standing there, and inside it was floating some sort of soldier-like person in a salute pose , it was facing the young man.

"Hello, Sir! We, the Army in Pink, will assist you today!" the man inside exclaimed.

"Huh?" was all Naegi managed to say while he approached the Abnormality with his friends to examine it.

While the Ultimates were asking questions to the soldier inside the heart, Connor was looking on his tablet to find what was wrong, and when he discovered who escaped, he turned to the interns but before he could yell, Army in Pink talked.

"I'm here to heal you and your close ally from any wound that would come your way. Because a dangerous Abnormality just breached! And she's here." he pointed at the corridor entrance where a loud scream of pain was heard.

Then an agent bleeding from the head ran away from the corridor, cursing in anger. Then an incredibly intimidating aura emanated from where the agent was. Mukuro quickly got in a fighting stance, Kirigiri went beside Naegi and Sayaka who both hid behind the Army in Pink.

From the corridor emerged the Red Mercenary, looking extremely angry.

"McIlton-san… is Red… here to help?" Naegi asked, fearing the obvious answer.

"...no."

Mukuro froze at the sight of the other mercenary: that was the sworn enemy of Fenrir, both the group and the wolf, for many year. And she was feeling the same fear she felt when meeting the Big and Might Be Bad Wolf.

Red, for her part, scanned the room and locked eyes on her target: the one agent who reeked the stench of the wolf.

" **...Wolf…"** She growled, she squinted her eyes, " **...No…** _ **Fenrir**_ …"

Connor quickly noticed that Mukuro was the target and immediately started yelling orders.

"Ikusaba! Go through the corridor Red just came out of and distract her in the red room at the end of it! Army in Pink, take Naegi and the other girls upstairs to keep them safe!"

"Sorry, I just follow and protect, no escorting mission."

"God da- Josh!"

"Whu-" a man, probably 'Josh' who was standing not far away suddenly jumped at the mention of his name.

"Escort them upstairs."

"Uh, ok?! Kids, with me!" Josh suddenly yelled and ran towards the elevator up, Naegi and the others following him with the Heart Abnormality behind them.

"What about Iku-" They were about to yell but the sound of blade clashing together with violence echoed throughout the room.

Red just attacked her without mercy with her ax, it was a very close call that Ikusaba's reflexes were incredible because the blade was less than one inch away from her skin.

"She'll be fine! GO!" Connor yelled before repeating his order to the Ultimate Soldier who nodded with difficulty before pushing the larger mercenary away.

Mukuro didn't say a word as she started running down the corridor, Red chasing her.

Connor quickly turned around and searched for the closest armory.

* * *

Mukuro didn't stop running, she would just take some glances behind her to evade some swings from the Red Mercenary's ax. Employees ran away or tried to fight the giant woman behind the student but ended up sliced up. But Mukuro still didn't stop running until she reached the Red Room.

And once she reached the said room, she immediately pulled out her combat knife again and got into a defensive stance, all she needed to do was to win some time. She can do it.

Red also stopped when she reached the room. She took a glance at Mukuro's fighting stance and snarled.

" **No more running… Fenrir…"** she growled and also got in a fighting stance.

Both mercenaries stared at each other, and in the wink of an eye, the larger one disappeared to reappear in front of the intern and unleashed attacks after attacks on the young girl.

And yet surprisingly, Mukuro managed to follow her as she parried and dodged almost all of the attacks. And if anyone could follow their movements and actions, they would notice that Mukuro was mainly focused on the ax and shots from the Red Mercenary, making her vulnerable to the punches and kicks.

But that didn't mean that she wasn't fighting back!

Far from that!

Mukuro managed more than once to sneak her knife into her opponents body, making her bleed.

And even she was getting violently hit, because Red wasn't pulling any punches, she still managed to move out of extreme injuries. Not that it saved her from the pain though.

Red suddenly jumped away from the struggle and stood tall. There was no way to see her expression under her hood and behind her mask, and her body language showed no sign of exhaustion of this short exchange.

Mukuro on the other hand was slightly panting, she spat some blood on the floor as she rose her blade once more for defence.

" **... Are you… Are mocking me? I wanted to evaluate your strength. I let many openings for you to attack but you were too focused on my weapons… What's the matter? Scared of a little wound?"** Red asked with an angry tone.

"This body… mustn't be harmed." Was all Mukuro answered.

Her body must be woundless for Junko's plan. She mustn't disappoint her.

" **...And you call yourself the Ultimate Soldier? Why do you even have that title?"**

This remark stung a bit in Mukuro's mind and pride.

"I got that title by surviving and fighting years in the battlefields without any injuries. By being the strongest." she retorted.

" **Or by being the most cowardly. You can survive by hiding."**

Mukuro glared at her opponent with fury. But that wasn't enough to distract her from her task at hand.

" **Scars define your experience. Not words. All I can see in you is that you're good at defending yourself… But I…"** She reached for her mask under her hood and unhooked it… Directly from her skin.

She threw the mask on the floor, blood splattered around it. Mukuro had the opportunity of a lifetime to witness by herself the face of the 'Nightmare of Fenrir', somehow without her mask her face was more distinguishable under the hood.

Red's face completely full of scars, only her right eye, the only one shining visible in the darkness of her hood when mask on, was yellow and red, her other eye was sealed shut by scars. Her mouth was slit wide into her cheeks. And a few strands of red-blonde hair were visible.

" **I don't fear mere wounds! Your idiotic vow of 'no wounds' will be your fall! Prepare yourself to die, Fenrir!"** She roared.

She jumped forward, her ax raised high for a slash. Mukuro had her eyes on the weapon, but noticed the gun also being raised with a finger on the trigger. But then she also noticed that her opponent's leg was rearing back for a kick. She can do it. It should be easy enough to dodge-

" **Idiot."** Red hissed.

Before Mukuro could comprehend what was happening, a violent strike hit her head, sending her flying backward. Red just headbutted her on the forehead with enough force to make her nose bleed. She then immediately followed with her other attacks.

But Mukuro had a harder skull than expected as she wasn't staggered for long, she managed to parry the slash from the ax, take the kick but didn't have time to dodge the shot aimed at her stomach that sent her flying to the ground.

The pain shot through her body and fear engulfed her. She brought a hand to her stomach but found no blood, looks like that armor was very efficient. But the pain of the impact was still there.

When the Ultimate student saw the Abnormality coming, she immediately stood up again to face her before leaving too many openings.

Then Red did something that surprised her: she threw her gun in the air, but quickly followed with a wave of slashes and punches that Mukuro managed somehow to dodge,counter and parry. But she put less attention in the punches and kicks from the older woman as she had to stay focused on the ax and gun that was slowly falling towards where she was.

It was without surprise that when Red grabbed her gun aimed at Mukuro before pulling the trigger and sending it high up towards the ceiling the second after. The intern managed to dodge the shot but not the kick that followed that could have broken her a rib if she didn't raised her own leg to stop it.

They kept repeating this dance steps for about half a minute before Red suddenly jumped, and raised both feets up, surprising Mukuro as she got dropped kicked in the chest out of nowhere.

The Ultimate student got ejected against the wall.

She let out a pained groan at the impact but before she could recover there was a cannon in front of her face. She reacted in a split-second, dodging the point blank shot with extreme speed by ducking to the side, the loud sound almost turned her deaf in the process, only to be face first with an arriving blade towards her face. She showed again her amazing skills by leaning backward that would have make any limbo pros green of jealousy, except that after the blade passed over her face with mere inches from her skin, a knee found home at the back of her skull.

Red shot at Mukuro for her to dodge one way, then swung her ax towards where her face would be for her to dodge again by bending backwards only to ambush her with her knee. She then followed her first hit that certainly took Mukuro by surprise, stunning her long enough for the Abnormality to end her plan with a kick to the face that sent the young mercenary to the ground.

Mukuro's 'no wound' vow did bring her down in this duel.

She tried to stand up, but the pain in her head wasn't helping one bit, especially the blood oozing out from her nose and mouth. She quickly checked her face and let out a sigh of relief to only feel bumps but no cuts. She was about to pass out…

Wow, when was last time she ever passed out from pain?

She looked at her opponent, Red was actually walking surprisingly slow, and she was panting loudly now.

She… She actually managed to hurt Red enough to make her pant and spit some blood.

She didn't know if she should be feeling honored or proud of her exploit.

She didn't have time to ponder about it much longer as the older woman grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. She pointed her gun at her face. Mukuro couldn't move an arm.

She was done for.

" **Any last words… Fenrir?"** She hissed, her finger on the trigger.

"I should be the one asking that, Red."

Before anyone could react, Red got hit in the face by a bandaged black weird looking blade. The hit was powerful enough to send her flying across the room and into the opposite wall.

And right next to Mukuro was standing Connor, holding his weird blade and in a grey suit with a blue heart on his chest. When did he even get here without anyone noticing?

Red started to tremble in pain and rage, blue sparks cracking around her form.

"You did a great job, Ikusaba." he said before aiming at the Abnormality, "Fire!"

Three loud shot were heard and Mukuro noticed three agents at the corridor with guns, except one who had some sort of pink scope rifle.

All shot reached their targets but no blood spurted from the bullets, instead Red started to grip her head and screamed in agony.

Was that White Dammage?

"Ikusaba, cover your eyes." Connor instructed.

Too tired to even ask, she did as she said.

And she did good, or else she would have seen [CENSORED] clamping at Red's neck from behind. It was Armageddon, with [CENSORED] at his arm, the weapon that only Level 5 personnel could lay their eyes on without [CENSORED].

The bald agent brought the Red Mercenary to her knees. Connor walked towards her with his weapon raised high.

" **You're making… a mistake… All… Everything connected… To that Wolf… MUST DIE!"** Red roared.

"I know… I know…" Was all Connor said before swinging his weapon down.

The only thing Mukuro heard after this exchange was a loud cracking noise and a body dropping dead.

* * *

"You okay now?"

"Yes… I almost killed you though."

Connor let out a sigh, he really shouldn't have tried the ' _I'mma shoot you good (heal)!'_ joke on the _Ultimate Soldier_. But at least her wounds were healed, and he was surprised to see they were only inside her body.

"But you also look… Upset."

"... It's just that… I didn't expect to lose so easily against her. I knew that my chances against such a legend weren't bright. But you and four other agent brought her down so quickly and easily… without getting injured." Mukuro explained.

"Ah I see. Your pride is a bit hurt… Well let me tell you something quickly before we join the others." Connor smiled before coughing once in his hand.

"To be honest, it normally takes _much_ longer to take her down, and sometime with even the double of units to fight her. And that's only thanks to you who managed to beat her up quite a lot before we arrived. And with a weapon not even powered by Abnormality Energy. Red never shows sign of weakness, even when badly injured or at Death's doorsteps… What I mean is that you impressed us, kid. Even Armageddon is impressed. And that's hard to do. A strength like your is exactly what we need here in Lobotomy."

Mukuro looked at Connor with wide eyes and a slight blush, she looked away, embarrassed. She rarely ever gets any praise outside her work or friends, or at all. Only Naegi is the one to do it often.

"Thank you…" she muttered.

"No problem, now let's go meet the others."

* * *

"Ikusaba!"

"Ikusaba-san! Are you alright?!"

The second the three other interns laid their eyes on the Ultimate Soldier they ran to her to see if she was alright. Making the said soldier blush in embarrassment as she tried to calm them.

She then noticed that the Heart Soldier Abnormality was missing, she asked where did it go.

"Well…"

 _ **A few minutes ago…**_

"Well! My job here is done!" the Army in Pink exclaimed with a salute.

"But… You didn't do anything." Sayaka noted.

The Army in Pink didn't answer as it poofed away.

 _ **Back to Present…**_

Connor announced that they still have work to do. Mukuro will accompany Galia in Patrols around the Facility, she'll be warned when to meet up with the other again when the time will ask for it. He then reminded to Kirigiri and Sayaka that when they are ready to work again, they just have to wave at a camera.

The Ultimate Detective nodded and did it immediately, the idol looked at Naegi who smiled at her before waving too at the camera. She sighed.

Now that she saw an abnormality breaching, she understood how dangerous they were. And even if she had fun singing with the one she met, the Black Damage was no joke. She could still feel the tendril poking her skin. It was pretty terrifying…

But she must help Naegi. The quicker they fulfill the energy quota, the sooner they would all get home.

She wave at the camera. And less than a minute later, their three's tablets vibrated and they all read their new tasks.

"Task #19: Playing Work with Laetitia" Naegi read first.

"Task #2: Consensus Work with the Snow Queen" Kirigiri followed with a grimace.

"Task #2: Playing Work with the Dreaming Current?" Sayaka finished.

Connor nodded then instructed the three of them to follow him, they'll head to the Dreaming Current first as it was closer and on the same floor as them.

Galia said to Mukuro to follow her, and it was with a bit of hesitation that she nodded and followed after wishing luck to her classmates. They all thanked her and left the room.

* * *

"Alright. Maizono. We're here." Connor announced as he stopped in front of a metal door, the same as any other.

"Alright… So… Playing, right?" she nodded.

"That's right. Though… For this Abnormality, there's nothing much to do… Just… There will be a book. Show it a picture page and talk about it since it can read. Maybe even sing, that will certainly make it happy." the supervisor told her with a sad smile.

"Uh.. Alright?"

"Also don't be afraid, it's not… that dangerous when contained. Just be prepared for some headache. And don't touch much the bubbles. With all that noted, everything will go okay."

Sayaka gulped nervously, was the creature behind that door that scary? Naegi and Kirigiri wished her some luck before she entered the room.

What she saw inside gave her a terrible fright when she landed her eyes on the creepy abomination… But quickly turned into pity and sorrow.

The Dreaming Current was an animal Abnormality that looked like a blue shark. The shark possessed two wide mouths with rows of teeth, with rainbow colored tongues sticking out of them; two big black eyes that was pouring liquid of the same color. There was a syringe embedded in a side of its body surrounded by a bloody mark or wound, there also was on its lower body multiple holes with blood dripping of them, probably being previous injection areas. Finally, it possessed 2 legs without toes on its was constantly making gurgling sounds, similar to water flowing.

If the creature noticed the idol, it didn't show any sign of it as it kept staring in the distance, multi colored bubbles coming out of its mouth at each breath. Sometimes it would jiggle its legs around… like some child…

Sayaka was being flooded with sadness and pity at seeing the creature. She knew absolutely nothing of it… But it looked hurt and young. The syringe was not helping to calm her pain. She saw a book on the ground, she grabbed it. It was a book about the sea. She very slowly approached the Abnormality.

"H-hi there… I-... I'm going to read you a story… It's your favorite one, right?" she said as she showed it the book.

The black eye looked at the book and the monster started to gurgle more. Was it excitement…? The flabby legs jiggled… just like an excited child…

She sat down near the creature. She then heard some movement, she turned her head to see the Dreaming Current approaching her, then it leaned it's giant head behind her, the two multi colored tongues touched the ground behind her, drooling on the ground. Its giant eye was now looking at the book over her shoulder.

She froze a bit, feeling a bit uncomfortable… But she had work to do.

She opened the book on a page showing a beautiful picture of an underwater scenery The shark made some strange noise as more bubbles came out of its mouths.

"Hehe… You like that picture, right? Let me tell you a bit about it…" Sayaka smiled.

She then started to read the book to the Abnormality, sometimes she would do her best to imitate some noise from the sea, or she would sing like a mermaid.

In any case… the Dreaming Current was pleased of this encounter.

* * *

It was now Kirigiri's turn to work.

Connor didn't have much to say about the 'Snow Queen' except that they will probably get along well. That all she had to do is to present herself and if she wanted to, she could ask her some questions.

With a nod and a cheer from Naegi, Kirigiri opened the door and walked in.

And she immediately fell the cold air clutching her skin. She looked up to look at the Abnormality.

The Snow Queen was a tall humanoid Abnormality, taking the appearance of a woman whose skin appeared to be frozen or cold, with a disembodied head, with a long and ornamented crown of blue and white plates, with a snowflake pattern adorning the center, along with a pair of black or darkly shaded antlers. She didn't have a neck. She was wearing a long white robe with a dark dress. She had large icicle shoulder pads, resembling the shape of snowflakes branches. She was holding with her grey hands an upside down sword of a light blue blade, with a gray handle and a blue gem.

Snow was constantly falling from the ceiling of her containment room, with the floor covered with a low white mist. There was a sound of the cold wind in a snowstorm echoing between the walls.

The intern and the creature stared at each other for almost a good minute, waiting for the other to speak first. Needless to say, it got a bit awkward.

Kirigiri finally gave up and talked first.

"Snow Queen, I'm an intern for the day. I have some questions to ask you if you don't mind."

"...How rude. You speak first without presenting yourself?" the abnormality glared.

"This will be the only time we meet each other. There is no reason to get personal." the detective responded.

"... Then why should I answer your questions?" the Snow Queen asked again, the snow falling starting to get agitated.

Kirigiri trembled with cold, she came out of a room rather warmer than normal with the Scorched Girl earlier, now she's working with cold wind. What kind of sadistic bastard was the Administrator here? Or were they just stupid to not notice it?

"... Maybe some help. What is happening here is way too suspicious… I might be able to help in your current condition of being caged in a room."

"Do not insult me. And I do not need your help, my subjects will come destroy this place in time." The queen said.

The air was getting colder and colder, Kirigiri's mind was slowly deteriorating, she could feel it. Was that White Dammage?

She's doing her task wrong. But she needed answers, she missed her chance with the Scorched Girl, but she won't this time.

"Your subjects? You mean you have a kingdom? Where?"

"I have no reason to tell you its location but I do have a Kingdom." the snow abnormality said as she looked down at the human.

"L-Like the one in the stories?" Crap, she was starting to freeze, but it seems that talking about her hometown made the Abnormality less angry, slowly increasing the temperature of the room.

"Stories? Is that what you call them? I call them testimonies."

"So… The fairy tales are not fictionals?"

"Not all of them. I do not know which one either."

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" Kirigiri asked, testing her chances.

"I am afraid not. I do not know why I am here. They said it is to help the exterior world. But I can tell it is not the complete truth."

"Why don't you leave by yourself?"

"I can hear outside my door, I can hear the unspeakable horrors that resides within the walls of this Facility. And I fear I am no match to them. Even simple agents can defeat me in a duel. I lost most of my strength by being dragged away from my kingdom…" The Snow Queen explained with closed eyes.

"Nothing else?"

"You did good on making me talk, and for that I praise you. But now it is time for you to leave."

Kirigiri suddenly heard the door behind her open, she looked at it then at the Abnormality. She sighed and bowed to the Queen to thank her for the information. But before she could leave, the snow abnormality stopped her.

"Miss detective apprentice-"

Kirigiri didn't even try to correct her.

"-You said this will be the one and only time we meet. Let's make sure of that."

"What?"

The Snow Queen suddenly raised her sword and stabbed the ground with it, a big shard of ice flew from the impact and impaled the Ultimate Detective in the chest.

But it didn't hurt her, in fact she felt stronger. She was mostly startled.

"It will melt shortly, but the curse will be there until dusk. Do not come back." The Snow Queen said.

Kirigiri left the room without a word.

* * *

Naegi left Laetitia room with some bruises around his chest and arms.

Playing catch was a bad idea. He hoped that he would be fine enough to dodge her throws. but she was very good at aiming.

The little Doll of course apologized and he patted her head saying that it was ok. Before any of them noticed, the time was already up.

He looked behind him, hoping that she didn't left him a 'gift'... She didn't.

He let out a sigh of relief before going to the main room of the top Department where everyone was waiting. Even Mukuro who finished her patrol with Galia.

Once everyone made sure that everyone was okay, besides Naegi who asked some healing shots, which honestly freaked Kirigiri and Sayaka out, they asked Connor about their next task.

To that he looked at them with something weird in his eyes.

"The next task won't be a normal one as it will concern _everyone_ in this Facility." He said, "Because we're dealing with an _Ordeal…_ "

Naegi quickly explained what they were: abnormalities that can not be contained and must be quickly suppressed.

"And the worst kind of them… The _Crimson_ one… So here." he suddenly added with a grimace.

Connor then distributed some EGO weapons to the students: to Naegi he gave him the weapon made with the energy extracted from The Old Lady: Loneliness, it was a revolver that does White Damage; to Sayaka he gave her a dark katana that had a weird name: 'Live for the Dare Devil', he warned her to not touch anyone with it as it's one of the few weapons to do Pale Damage; then to Kirigiri he gave her some sort of strange crossbow that had… hair on it, it was called the Screaming Wedge, he explained was made with the Woman Facing The Wall's energy, also dealing White Damage; and finally he gave Mukuro a red combat knife, similar to her own.

She didn't like the fact it was called 'Wrist Cutter', it dealt White Damage.

"Listen, in a few seconds, they will be an circus alarm and clown laughter that will echo throughout the Facility. Your task will be to explore the Top Departments and eliminate the clowns if you see them."

"Excuse me, what?"

But Connor didn't have the time to explain further as suddenly the lights turned red, a Carnival tune echoed through the halls and many, many sinister goblin-like laughters resonated against the walls.

 _ **-The dawn of crimson-**_

 **CHEERS FOR THE START**

 **Let's make a stronger fire in a life like a candle that will someday end.**

"Dammit! Everyone! Start searching, if you find one, attack it before it reaches the door of an Abnormality's room!" the level 5 agent shouted before grabbing his weapon and running down a hall.

The girls were about to ask what to do between each others but when they saw Naegi run down a hall opposite to Connor, they stopped him in his tracks to know what he was doing.

"We have to work quickly! I don't know what those clowns are but for McIlton-san to be on edge like this each time he speaks of them, they must be very bad news! Let's separate and cover more grounds." he said with fierce determination shining in his eyes like a sun.

The three other interns were pretty stunned to see such form of Naegi, but he was right. Connor said to not let the clowns reach a door. They'd rather not find out what the result of such chemistry would be.

They all nodded and decided to meet again when the Ordeal is over.

Naegi ran down a hall and looked around, he didn't know what the clown in question looked like but they couldn't be hard to miss, right?

Suddenly there was a _poof_ small explosion of smoke right in front of him that startled him like a child in a spook house.

Out of the smoke spawned a small humanoid creature, it was one of the clowns. It was extremely short and round. It had a large grinning face that was sewed in the middle. Its limbs were very thin and dark. It was wearing a two horned hat and an overall or red, black and white.

The clown was turning its back at the intern. It looked left then right before cackling and approaching the nearest door.

"A-Ah! Stop right there!" Naegi exclaimed and pointed his weapon at the ordeal of crimson.

The clown stopped in its track to turn around, letting out a worried sound it raised its arms high in the air and slowly turned around.

But when it saw the small human pointing at the clown, it lowered its arms towards its big round head in a mocking manner, pulled out its tongue and started to make fun of Naegi for no apparent reason, laughing while doing so.

Naegi warned the clown once more, hands shaking in uncertainty. But the clown just laughed harder before turning around and got in front of the door. It raised its arms again and started banging on the door repeatedly.

The Luckster shouted for the clown to stop as he wondered why no other employees were in that hallway. But the clown just cackled louder and kept banging on that door.

He finally pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the head of the ordeal, the creature glared at the kid before resuming its activity, a bit faster now.

Naegi's hands were shaking even more, he just _shot someone_ (thing) _in the head!_ He tried to pull the trigger again but the weapon almost fell from his hands.

"Naegi-kun, step aside."

Naegi got pushed to the side and saw lavender hair flash in front of him, Kirigiri stood in next to the clown, her weapon almost pressed against its temple and pulled the trigger before it could react.

The arrow exploded against the monster's head and it stopped moving. Then it turned to the young intern and started laughing louder and louder as it was inflating.

"Kirigiri-san! Watch out!" Naegi yelled as he grabbed her and shielded her from the explosion.

The clown exploded in a red firework of blood and gore, but it was a small one and Naegi almost didn't feel anything when the bits slammed against his back.

"Are you alright?" Naegi asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Kirigiri answered, looking away to hide the faint blush on her face.

She then separated herself from him and walked towards the remains of the clown.

Suddenly a Carnival tune echoed once again through the halls and laughters accompanied it.

 _ **-The dawn of crimson-**_

 **CHEERS FOR THE START**

 **Life means get desire.**

Kirigiri examined the remains, the clown was filled with human organs but there was not nearly enough to keep a person alive. What even was that monster?

Naegi joined her, he was about to ask her what she found out but the loud bang from the other side of the door shoved his word down his throat for silence. The loud noise startled both teenagers as the door was slowly opening.

The Abnormality was breaching!

When the door was completely opened a white smoke emerged from it. Then they heard a cute ' _woof'._

"Both of you! Watch out!" They heard before being pulled away from their spot.

A giant white paw slammed the ground where they were standing a couple of seconds ago, leaving some cracks instead.

Connor pulled up the two interns and ordered them to run away and go back to the main room of the Department where the others were waiting.

They didn't even think twice as they turned around and left the place. Connor grabbed his weapon.

A white furry enormous herculean form came out of the room, it looked around and when it saw the employee it barked.

Connor looked around to see if no one was there, good.

"I always hated that dog." he smirked.

* * *

Now that everyone calmed down and the Ordeal was over, Connor announced them that their next task would be as special as a Ordeal suppressing: They'll be working together on an Abnormality.

And to reassure them, he added it would be with Onesin.

Naegi explained to them who Onesin was and sounded rather excited, he did hear that rarely, some employee worked together on an Abnormality, and for his first time it will be with three of his friends!

The others weren't as excited as him and even found it a bit suspicious.

But it's not like they had any other choices and followed their protégé to the Abnormality's room.

When they entered the room, the feeling of being a bit cramped did not go unnoticed. Naegi waved at the skull and it slightly nodded.

The girls were a bit shocked at seeing the skull but with Naegi talking to it like he would to an old friend they calmed down.

The door locked itself behind them and suddenly a voice came out of an intercom inside the room.

"Hello? Can you kids hear me? If you can say 'Hi', please?"

The four interns repeated the word.

"Good, good. Now I'll be asking some questions."

Naegi suddenly paled a bit, he warned his friends that they mustn't lie or else there will be grave consequences with Onesin.

Suddenly, everyone was on edge.

"Girls… Are you going to divulge information or investigate further about Lobotomy Corporation once the day is over?"

That took the ultimate students by surprise. But they had no choice to admit it.

Now Kirigiri and Mukuro were getting really worried, this wasn't a work for them, it was an interrogation. What were they going to do now?

* * *

"Alright… Nex-"

"Dude, this will take forever! If we want them to say a lie, we have to ask them embarrassing questions!"

"Oooh. I get it. Let me do it."

* * *

"Do you all like Naegi Makoto right here?"

"Wh- What?!" Naegi blushed redder than a fresh tomato.

"Yes." Kirigiri said quickly, "He's an important friend to me, I care about him." she continued, if she was embarrassed to admit that, she didn't show it.

"Y-yes, me too. I admire his honesty and kindness." Sayaka admitted, hardly hiding her blush.

Mukuro just said that she also liked him in a very small voice, avoiding any eye contact with anyone in the room.

The floating skull just nodded slowly.

"Alright. Naegi, do you like them too?"

* * *

"What is this? A God damned teen wedding?"

"N-Not embarrassing enough?"

"This looks like a cheesy romcom! Just let me do it!"

* * *

"Naegi. Did you ever masturbate to any of them?"

"WHAT?! NO! I-I MEAN WAIT- no…" Naegi screamed but stopped talking or moving entirely at what just happened.

He has been tricked. He glanced at the Abnormality next to him… Onesin was glowing brightly, but it wasn't a welcoming light like the one he knew, it was threatening.

Something bad was about to happen in a few moments.

* * *

"There you go!"

"..."

"What? Don't look at me like that, I made him lie,mission accomplished. Now let's go, I want some coffee."

* * *

"Naegi-kun, Onesin is acting strange… What is going on?" Sayaka asked him, getting next to him and grabbing his arm in worry.

"I… I'm sorry… I messed up."

Onesin slowly started to open its mouth.

"Naegi-kun… Are you saying…?" Kirigiri started to sweat slightly.

"Onesin… Is going to 'punish' us… Because of me."

The emptiness inside the skull started to glow a white light, little by little.

"Urgh! I can't open this door!" Mukuro grunted, using every bit of strength in her to force open the metal door but it was tightly shut.

"I'm sorry…"

A choir started to echo inside the room, coming out of nowhere, as the light got brighter and brighter. There was no more darkness inside One sin and a Hundreds of good Deeds, just light. The mouth was now open wide.

"I'm so sorry." he sobbed and fell to his knees, terrified of what memories he's going to lose.

"Naegi-kun!" the three other interns exclaimed as they rushed to his side.

Then a silent explosion of light engulfed them.

* * *

 **Ahogeboy:** Hey guys!

 **Programmo:** Hello Naegi!

 **IdolPop:** Naegi-kun! Hi! :D

 **FogCutter:** Hello Naegi-kun.

 **Wintersoldier:** Good evening, everyone. Junko-chan won't be available today.

 **Programmo:** Oh! And Mondo and Kuwata neither, they have stuff to do.

 **IdolPop:** Well, that means you won't get teased today Naegi-kun! ^^

 **Ahogeboy:** Hehehe. woohoo! ^^

 **FogCutter:** So, Naegi-kun. How was your day?

 **Ahogeboy:** Yeah… About that…

 **Programmo:** What's wrong?

 **Ahogeboy:** I messed up with Onesin. And lost my memories of all day!

 **Wintersoldier:** What?

 **IdolPop:** Oh no! '^' Are you okay?! 'A'

 **Ahogeboy:** I'm alright, don't worry. McIlton-san said that I did a great job, did a quick briefing about my work today and allowed me to leave early home.

 **Ahogeboy:** I'm just glad that I only forgot today's memories, and a bit sad that if I meet the Abnormalities I worked with tomorrow, they'll be disappointed that I have forgotten about them.

 **FogCutter:** That's right, tomorrow it's your last day…

 **Programmo:** Well it's okay. We can always talk about something else. Do you guys want to know what I did today?

 **IdolPop:** You're always so considerate Naegi-kun. ^w^

 **IdolPop:** And of course Fujisaki-san! ^o^!

 **FogCutter:** No opposition here.

 **Wintersoldier:** Same here.

 **Ahogeboy:** I'd love to hear about you guys' day!

 _-Private_ _ **Wintersoldier; FogCutter; IdolPop**_ _.-_

 **FogCutter** : Alright. We're all in the same page that something is very wrong today?

 **IdolPop:** Yes. I also have no memories about today's events neither.

 **Wintersoldier:** It's the same for me.

 **FogCutter:** And for me also. So we can conclude that we and Naegi-kun got our memory erased.

 **IdolPop:** But. We woke up back in the car, in front of Naegi's home. Right where I remember we decided to wait for his supervisor to pick him up.

 **Wintersoldier:** Correct… And that woman who woke us up was probably one of them.

 **FogCutter:** I'm afraid we lost our only chance to know more about Lobotomy Corporation. Now that they know that we tried to infiltrate them, they will increase the security.

 **IdolPop:** Well, in a way… We managed to get information about them. We just lost it.

 **Wintersoldier:** … Also I have to say, when I woke up… I had a dejected feeling. Like I lost a fight or something. What about you?

 **IdolPop:** Nope.

 **FogCutter:** No.

 **Wintersoldier:** I see… So what do we do now? Should we try again tomorrow?

 **FogCutter:** No… It's a bad idea, we'll only bring trouble to Naegi's internship, and with them knowing about our plan is just making it harder.

 **IdolPop:** Plus… I think it's our fault that Naegi lost his memory.

 **Wintersoldier:** He did look rather sad about not being able to remember today's experience.

 **FogCutter:** … You're right… And he's having fun… I just hope tomorrow everything will go alright. Thank you both again for your cooperation and help, even if it ended as a failure.

 **IdolPop:** No problem! ^^ Everything for my fellow Naegi's girl~;D

 **Wintersoldier:** whue

 **Wintersoldier:** I mean what? Please don't call us that.

 **FogCutter:** I second that thought

 **IdolPop:** Aww, I can already imagine you two blushing~ ^3^

 _-Private_ _ **Wintersoldier ;**_ _ **Fashiongirl~3**_ _-_

 **Wintersoldier:** Junko-chan, why did you make me lie to everyone about you being busy?

 **Fashiongirl~3:** Because I didn't feel like talking to them today.

 **Wintersoldier:** Okay. And why do we have to speak here when you're right next door?

 **Fashiongirl~3:** Because I don't wan't to see your ugly disappointing failure face.

 **Wintersoldier:** Oh…

 **Fashiongirl~3:** You guys failed your mission as you forgot everything.

 **Wintersoldier:** yes…

 **Fashiongirl~3:** Plus I can see that you got injured but somehow healed.

 **Wintersoldier:** I don't understand that either…

 **Fashiongirl~3:** So, to sum it up. Lobotomy Corp is powerful enough to take on the Ultimate Soldier, beat her up and erase her memory. Damn that thing is so mysterious!

 **Wintersoldier:** What should we do now, Junko-chan?

 **Fashiongirl~3:** Nothing. I don't care anymore.

 **Wintersoldier:** Oh?

 **Fashiongirl~3:** If they have monsters or not, it doesn't change the plan. They will fall in Despair like everybody else. That I can guarantee~

* * *

 **J:** Well well Angela! How did you like today's performance?

 **J:** And you said that my experience was a waste of time.

 **J:** Today we got three more testing specimen that ended with success!

 **J:** You can thank me, anytime.

 **J:** ...Angela?

 **Angela:** Administrator J. A isn't happy at all your decisions of the day, in fact, I also disapprove every choices you made. We will discuss of the consequences tomorrow after Naegi Makoto's internship ends. Goodbye.

 **J:** Wait, what?

* * *

 **Baka's notes:** We're near the end.

Naegi's final day is coming.  
Let's hope it won't be too problematic for our Luckster.

Anyway, my next chapter I'll update will be the prologue of a new story: The 5 in 1 Bride.

Also, don't hesitate to PM me or comment here if you're interested for a link to my Visual Novel. I posted it on

See you next time!


	9. Parting Gifts

_Final Day: Parting Gifts_

When Naegi opened his eyes, he immediately understood that he was dreaming as he was in an empty space, and this place was half white and half black .

He was wearing his usual green hoodie and black clothes. He tried calling for someone but he was alone.

He looked around but there was nothing, he then heard a noise behind him. He turned around and saw a strange two toned teddy bear sitting neatly on the separation of the space.

He couldn't even start to wonder what was going on as thousand voices echoed.

" _ **This right here… is the symbol of Despair that thou will meet soon.**_ "

The bear suddenly sprung giant white wings and went up in the air, then started to split open, but instead of cotton pouring out of it, it was blood and gore, leaving the white and black space stained in red.

The bear just exploded instead there it was, the small angelic Abnormality: WhiteNight.

" _ **And I… am the only Hope thou will need to face it.**_ "

It extended its wings towards Naegi, as if to hold him.

" _ **Once thou escapes from its claws… come to me… My Apostle.**_ "

It was then that Naegi felt something on his face, he raised his hands and touched smooth material with his fingers. A mask.

As fear started to fill him, he patted the mask on his face to get a feeling of its shape, it had a beak and a third eye hole on his forehead.

He started to freak out when he noticed that he couldn't take it off. He pulled, and pulled but it was stuck.

He tried again and in a curling scream, the mask was finally coming off… with his skin and flesh. Blood splurted around, he was gagging and drowning in his own blood as it filled his lungs while he screamed. He fell to his knees, the blood staining his black pants, his blood was now mixing with the plushie's.

And during all that, WhiteNight looked at him.

No malice, no cruelty nor curiosity. It just kept staring and staring and staring.

The two big red eyes kept staring at Naegi's misery as he suffered.

And yet, Naegi didn't care and kept tugging away at the mask fused with his skin. He let out another scream, louder than before as the last rope of skin was ripped from his face.

* * *

Naegi woke up in a startle, looked around and relaxed when he recognized his room.

He had a nightmare and he couldn't even remember what it was… and yet he had a nagging feeling that it was extremely important.

He looked at the time, almost time for work.

Today was his last day of internship at Lobotomy Corporation!

The last day… he hoped it will go better than the previous one, where he got his memory wiped out by a dumb mistake.

He jumped out of his bed, ready for the final hours where he'll hopefully say his goodbyes to the Abnormalities he befriended during that week.

* * *

"So. Are you ready for your last day?" Connor smiled at the young intern next to him.

"Yes! I'll do my best!" Naegi exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Good good, just so you know, Sundays are the days when we employees only work half a day, so today's list of work might be shorter, depending on how good you're working." the supervisor grinned.

"I see… But what happen in the afternoon, when everyone leaves?" Naegi asked.

"Hm… I don't really know, my guess is that they release the Abnormalities for a break, or at least some of the Abnormalities. I'll get some information and I'll tell you about it when I find a good source. How about it?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Alright! I'll tell you about it when I have information, for now, let's go to work!" Connor grinned as he ruffled the young man's spiky hair, "You know the drill."

Naegi nodded and waved at the camera, a few seconds later, his tablet vibrated in his pocket and he took it out to read the task.

"Task #21: Cleaning Work with the Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary" he read.

Connor winced a bit at hearing that but put back on a normal face when Naegi turned to him. The Luckster mustn't know what really happened the prior day.

"Let's go." Connor smiled and lead the way.

Naegi quickly caught up and smiled.

What was Administrator J thinking?!

* * *

When Red saw Naegi enter her chamber with a smile and ready to work, she felt something she wished not to feel again: guilt.

The last time Naegi worked with her, she kicked him in the guts for being friends with a member of Fenrir and yesterday, she almost killed his friend. She got instructions from the previous employee not to speak of the events from the prior day to the young intern, which was perfectly fine with her. She never liked talking about what made her uncomfortable.

She didn't even feel that she did anything wrong anyway…

Naegi grabbed two broom from the small cabinet and handed her one before getting to work to clean the room.

After a couple of minutes of silence, surprising Naegi and herself, she started speaking.

"Today is your last day, correct?" She asked.

"Oh-uh, right! That's right!" Naegi was first surprised, expecting a silent work since last time he saw her, it didn't end well, "Sundays are rather short days of work, Mc-Ilton-san told me."

"Right… We're Sunday… And… how was your experience here?" She questioned him.

"Hmm… It was scary, but also surprisingly nice. I learned a lot this week and I'm happy I've made new friends! Even if the majority of them aren't humans." Naegi smiled as he swept the floor with his broom, sending the dust to a corner.

The two of them kept cleaning the empty room in silence for a while before Red asked again, her back to him.

"Are you going to miss this place?"

"Uhm… This place? I'm not so sure, it's not very comfortable. I mean, it's underground so there's no windows and it can get uncomfortably warm at some spaces, especially the elevators. But I'll miss you guys." He said genuinely.

Red looked over her shoulder at the young teenager. He was small, naive, cute like a puppy turned into a human, skinny, weak, fragile. It really was a miracle or pure dumb luck that he wasn't heavily injured during this week at Lobotomy.

She sighed then said aloud with an ordering voice.

"Naegi Makoto, turn around."

"Uh?! Wh-Why?"

"Just do it!" she said with annoyance.

Naegi did as he was told and heard some shuffling behind him, then some steps coming his way. He closed his eyes, fearing that Red will hit him again, and his suspicions were confirmed when he felt her hands going over his shoulder and he sensed the movements of something being placed over his face, her hands? But then he heard more shuffling and a knot being made on the back of his head.

"There we go."

He opened his eyes and quickly reached for his mouth.

He was wearing a mask, and from the feel of it, it was just like Red's!

He looked back and saw that Red was still wearing hers.

"It's my parting gift, kiddo." she said with amusement at his wide surprised eyes, " I think Abnormalities' gifts give some strange 'upgrades' to the receiver. So that's a plus"

"But why?"

"This isn't only a token of friendship, it's also a reminder." she said, "A reminder of how dangerous this place is."

"Ah…"

"Naegi, what I'm going to say will be harsh but you must understand it's for your own good… _**Do not come back**_."

Naegi couldn't help himself to feel hurt and he didn't try to hide the look on his face. At seeing this, Red sighed once again, she slowly put a hand on his shoulder and told him again that this wasn't against him, that this Facility and any LobotomyCorp facility were dangerous and many people died in them.

The Luckster of course understood and nodded, still feeling a bit sad.

"Alright… Thank you for the gift though." He smiled and bowed.

When he stood straight up,he swore that Red smiled back at him.

The door opened, it was time to leave this room for the last time.

"Be strong little man." the mercenary said again while patting his shoulder and slightly pushing him towards the door.

Naegi smiled and bid her a good farewell before leaving the room, the door closing behind him.

* * *

The Ultimate student walked all the way back to the main Room where he saw Connor talking with Galia, he waved at them.

"Hey! Nice mask! You got your first gift!" the level 5 employee smiled, "And from Red of all people too!"

"Hmmm… I don't think it suits you well." Galia said while rubbing her chin between two fingers, examining the young teenager.

"Hehe, but why do you say that, Mc-Ilton-san? Is Red that difficult in handing gifts?"

"It's not that, WAW and ALEPH Abnormalities are really picky to whom they give their gift to." Connor explained.

"I see…"

"Anyway-" Galia interrupted, "I came here to congratulate you, Naegi!" she smirked and ruffled his hair too, "Good luck for this last day and also be careful in the halls. An Ordeal of Amber is coming today." she added before turning towards a hallway and waved goodbye to the Luckster.

"Hmm. If there's an Amber Ordeal coming our way, we should get you your usual armor and a weapon."

"Alright! Wait, 'weapon'?"

* * *

Naegi was now wearing the usual _Spore_ suit armor but this time he had a particular item in his hand, a small red Fireman Axe called _Bloody Desire_. He looked really uncomfortable to have this in his hand. Or even to have this weapon at all.

"Perfect." Connor grinned.

"Uh, Mc-Ilton-san, I really don't think I need-"

"I'm afraid that for Ordeals, everyone has to help, kiddo. You forgot but you helped yesterday." Connor smirked.

"I-I did?" Naegi asked with wide eyes.

"That's right. So don't worry, just keep the weapon in your coat and take it out when the Ordeal start. You'll know when it will." the supervisor continued as Naegi did as instructed, "Now, ready for more work?"

"Yes!" Naegi exclaimed with determination before waving at a nearby camera, a few seconds later, he pulled out his tablet and read the task.

"Task#22: Cleaning work on Beauty and the Beast."

* * *

This would be the last time Naegi would be standing next to the big creature, cleaning it's back and side with soap water and a brush, so he was telling it about his day so far, about the fact that this was his last day and last time that he'll be spending time with it..

As always, Naegi was the one doing most of the talking and Beauty and Beast just listening closely.

"I'm afraid that I have to agree with the Red Mercenary." she said, "This place is too dangerous for you to come back. You survived this week without big injuries because you were an internship. The employees had to protect you more than themselves." she explained.

"I-I know…" Naegi looked down, he knew how dangerous it is here.

The memories of any breaches he witnessed, the 'panic' look on Pauline's face and just WhiteNight as itself were terrible. He was protected but not the others… not Pauline Frikss.

Connor said she was heavily injured and won't be able to work again, but Naegi had his suspicions that it was worse than that.

"But the Red Mercenary had a good idea giving you this mask as a gift." The abnormality added while suddenly standing up, startling the young man.

She then turned towards him and approached her head to his, which made him extremely uncomfortable as he suddenly had hundreds of green eyes staring at him at the same time and at the same spot.

The monster chuckled as Naegi looked away, she was used to this and didn't hold it against him. She shook her head.

The intern felt something fall on his hair then tangle itself up with some strands and when he reached up he felt something soft. He looked at the Beauty and Beast's horns and noticed that something was missing on one of them.

"You gave me one of your roses…" he noticed.

"No one, not even I understand how they come to grow on my horns, but I can detach them at will. They are my gifts to agents who deserves it. And you, Naegi Makoto, deserve one of my gifts." she explained.

The door to the room opened up as soon as she said that.

"It seems our time is up. It is strange to say this, since my whole existence is painful… but it was worth living it if it meant I could meet you, Naegi Makoto. I will miss you." she bowed her head.

The Luckster got all flustered at the praise, he couldn't help himself to stammers his next words.

"W-Well, thank you a lot miss! I-I'll also miss cleaning your f-fur." he blushed, scratching the back of his head, "Thank you so much for tolerating me when I already knew you prefer silence!" he exclaimed before bowing, "It's goodbye then…"

"That's right. Goodbye, Naegi Makoto." the Abnormality tried to smile.

* * *

When Naegi reached the main room, he didn't see Connor or any other employee he knew, the others who were walking by waved at him but didn't stop to converse or to check on him, they were busy going to their next task or fixing something on their suit weapon or just anything in the room.

Finding nothing to do besides waiting and wasting time, Naegi waved at the camera nearby and got his next task.

'Task#23: Playing Work with Laetitia'

He nodded with a smile, he knew where she was, but just in case, he asked a random employee for directions.

* * *

Naegi was reading a story to the young abnormality while the later was sitting between his legs to have a better view at the book. He just hoped his voice was coming through well from behind the mask. She didn't say a word about it, so he guessed it was okay.

"-And so the prince grabbed the sword tightly and pointed at the mean evil dragon. He ye-"

"Makoto… Today is your last day here… right?" Laetitia cut him.

"oh? Yes, that's right."

"And… You won't come back…?" she asked in a sad tone.

"I… I don't know."

The little girl suddenly stood up, nearly hitting Naegi's chin with her head, which would certainly have knocked him out. She turned around, making that Music Box sound at each movement of her limbs. She then pointed at Naegi's face.

"I don't want that! I want to play with Makoto more!" she pouted.

"I-I'm sorry, Laetitia, but it's not my choice… really…" he tried to calm her down.

"But… you'll come back, right?"

"M-Maybe, I'm not sure. But I'm going to miss you." he smiled to the young Doll.

"... Can we make a promise?" she raised her pinky, "I have more fun with you than any other employee. I want you to come back and play." she said in a serious tone.

Naegi couldn't help but smile, Laetitia kinda reminded him of his little sister when she was as high as the doll. He raised his finger and grabbed her cold porcelain-like little pinky with his own.

"I can promise you this: _if_ I ever come back… I'll spend a lot of time with you and tell you many stories that you haven't heard before!"

"Really?" her eyes started to shine with excitement.

The Luckster nodded with a smile.

Laetitia smiled back then walked towards her end of the room, she rummaged around her toys and grabbed something with an 'Aha!' she turned around, her hands hidden behind her back. She walked back towards Naegi and stopped right next to him.

"Lean this way, please." she said.

Naegi did what she said and felt something on his head, he didn't need a mirror, he knew exactly what it was.

It was one of her hat.

"Tadaa! A present for you!" she exclaimed while extending her arms apart.

"Oooh! Thank you so much! I love it!" he smiled back at her.

The little girl started to slightly dance happily by sweeping her small frame from left to right with a smile and a faint blush.

"It's a promise…" she said, but in a little darker tone.

Naegi knew exactly what it meant, but he wasn't worried.

* * *

When he reached the main room where Connor should be waiting for him, all the lights around the Facility turned amber, loud insectoid crawling noises were heard along with the alarms.

 _ **-The dawn of amber-**_

 **COMPLETE FOOD**

 **Complete food, perfect substitute material.**

Startled, he ran towards his supervisor only to find him talking to Armageddon (who _thankfully_ didn't have (CENSORED) with him) as if anything was wrong.

"M-Mc-Ilton-san! Wh-What was that?!" Naegi exclaimed.

"Oh Naegi! I see you got a third gift! Congratulations! And don't worry about it, it's the alarm of the Ordeal starting." he said with a grin.

"Isn't this bad? Aren't we in danger?"

"They only appear in the corridors, so don't worry for now." Connor calmed the intern.

"Hm. Three gifts in one day, pretty impressive if you ask me." Armageddon said, "I came up here to tell you goodbye, Naegi Makoto. I apologize for not being able to join you at the end of the shift for your Surprise Party." he just added.

"Armageddon!" the long haired man seethed between clenched teeth at hearing the bald man ruining the surprise.

"Ah." was all that he said, "Anyway, I got to go to work. Goodbye." he nodded to the young man and left.

Connor and Naegi were left in an awkward silence, the taller man not daring to look at the smaller one, his cheeks red in anger and embarrassment.

"I-I'll pretend I didn't hear the last part." Naegi said with an awkward smile and scratched his cheek.

"That… Would be nice." Connor straightened himself after that and turned to the Luckster, "Anyway, before you get to your next task, I wanted to answer to your earlier question about Sundays afternoon, at least I can tell you what I am allowed to." he said.

"Really?"

"Yup, so from what I could get, it seems that on Sundays afternoon, when all employees are out, they release some Abnormalities for a few hours."

"Wait, seriously? Isn't that… very dangerous?"

"Yeah, it is, right? But I'm sure all ALEPHs are still locked and some of the one who are released are separated from their nemesis, like Red and the Wolf." Connor explained.

"I see… And what do they do?"

"I dunno, get together as friends or lover, or they start playing, talking. I don't know, and I'm not sure I want to find out."

"Why not?"

"... I'd rather not tell." the supervisor smirked at the young man, "Anyway, lets get ready for your next and maybe last task! Also don't forget to grab your weapon."

Naegi gulped and seized his small axe with a shaky hand. He then turned towards the camera and waved. He read the message aloud when he received it.

"Task#24: Playing Work with Big Bird… Wait."

"Oh? Seems like you'll see the gentle side of Big Bird now."

"Isn't it-"

"That's right, the very first Breaching Abnormality you encountered. The one you saved Galia from and Pauline saved you right after."

All blood left Naegi's face as he paled up in fear.

* * *

The duo arrived at the Central Command Department, Naegi forgot about it but it was a gigantic place with Yellow painted walls, the 'room' was so big it had four floors. Naegi looked around with big eyes, impressed with the decoration which was clearly different than the ones in the upper departments. Connor guided the young man to the door leading to a corridor and told Naegi that Big Bird was at the first door.

"Grab your weapon, you'll need it now, there's ordeals of amber in the corridor."

"Wait, you're not coming with me?!"

"Sorry, I got business to do in the upper department… Anyway, here's some advice in dealing with the Ordeals: they are worm-like-creature that are extremely weak. As long as they don't reach your face, you'll be safe since they can't jump very high. They'll bite but your armor should protect you from the dammage. Just swing your axe and one hit should be enough to kill one of them."

Naegi looked at the red axe in his hand, still feeling unsure to use it.

"So they might try to push you to the ground. If that happens, you must protect your face until they leave. Because yes, after a while they'll grow bored and look for another place for a snack. Don't worry, you won't be alone." Connor grinned at the worried look on the younger man's face, "There should already be one or two agents fighting in the corridor, so all you need to do is walk, swing that axe at anything coming your way and get inside Big Bird's room. Okay?"

"I-...A-... O-Ok…" Naegi nodded.

"Good. I need to go now. See ya later Naegi." the tall man smiled and patted his shoulder before leaving to the upper floors.

Naegi stared at the door leading to the corridor where the creatures were… he took a deep breath and walked in.

* * *

The first thing the Luckster felt when entering the corridor was fear and/or disgust as he saw so many orange eyes giant brown rock like worms crawling around, reminding him of a prank he pulled on his classmates while telling a scary story, and the second thing he felt was relief as there was another agent in the room very focused at dealing with some of the monsters.

Naegi was about to call him but that could distract the employee and he was also at the other end of the corridor. He took another deep breath and started walking, surprisingly, the creatures seemed to be ignoring him as they kept crawling back and forth between his legs, maybe it won't be that hard to reach the room.

But suddenly, out of nowhere and without warning, one of the worms jumped out of the mass and bit Naegi's shoulder before falling down in the mass and imitating its brothers.

The intern was mostly startled by it and almost screamed when the monster jumped, but when the worm bit him with those sharp teeth, he was expecting a lot of pain but actually only felt some light pressure on his shoulder. The armor really was that resistant to the damage, huh?

He kept walking, this time being more careful as the worms jumping on him, he didn't feel pain but kept getting startled, especially when they tried to attack from behind. And he was feeling that more and more of them were attacking him.

At one moment, two worms attacked at the same time. This time, Naegi got really scared and swung his weapon in front of him. He heard a bloody gross sounding noise as the two worms have been cut in half by a single swing.

He looked down at the two carcasses that he just killed, their blood and gore spreading around and being completely ignored and trampled on by its kind. Naegi decided not to use the weapon again as the sound and smell was not what he'd like to feel again.

He put his weapon away under his coat and kept walking towards the door.

The other employee seemed to have some trouble hitting a single worm who kept crawling around him in a fast pace.

Suddenly the sound of digging echoed loudly in the corridor and the remaining worms all disappeared from his sight, digging through the floor, but there was not a single hole visible on the ground, just the corpses of the dead worms.

Naegi blinked in confusion but the employee in front of him just sighed, turned around and threw a thumbs up to the young intern before leaving the corridor.

The Luckster shook his head in wonder, he often forgot how many things doesn't make sense in this place despite everything he experienced so far.

He was now standing in front of Big Bird's room.

He remembered Beauty and Beast's words when the giant black Bird escaped a few days ago, the creature is usually very docile and nice… Everything will be alright…

...right?

* * *

The Bird was as big and impressive as Naegi remembered. It was a big, round, black, featherless bird, with arms instead of wings, many yellow eyes, and a sharp beak. It was holding a lantern with a wick of melded feathers inside it.

The creature was staring at the young intern without any hint of aggressiveness but with curiosity, a complete different image than the Big Bird Naegi remembered.

"H-Hello, I'm Naegi Makoto. We met before…" The bird tilted its body to the side in confusion, "U-Um... I'll be playing with you today…" he tried to smile.

The Big Bird's eyes shone with excitement at hearing that.

Naegi walked to the little closet and pulled out a small bouncy red and blue plastic ball.

"Should we play catch?" he asked the abnormality who nodded in response.

Naegi couldn't help but smile, he threw the ball at the creature who quickly snatched it in mid-air with its beak and threw it back at him.

He tried to ignore about how painful it was to catch it back without breaking a finger.

After a while, the bird got a bit tired and without realizing it, the Ultimate student walked towards the Abnormality with an extended hand. He slowly started to rub his hand on the weird, featherless-hairy black skin of the monster. The eyes were all locked on him.

But one by one, they started to close. Soothed by Naegi's warm hand. The bird lowered itself down on the ground, setting the lantern near its beak.

One last eye stared at Naegi for a few seconds longer than the others before closing, shortly after the Luckster came to understand that Big Bird was now sleeping.

Naegi stepped away from the snoring Abnormality and looked more closely at the creature. It was very big, but he had to wonder what happened to it. The only detail that help identify the creature as a bird really was its talons, somehow, and its beak.

He looked at the lantern, that eternal flame was burning feathers that he guessed once might have belonged to Big Bird…

What happened to the bird for it to pull out every single feather of its body and burn them in an endless lantern?

Maybe its file would give the answer?

He was about to take his tablet and look it up when the door behind him opened up. Time was up apparently.

He walked once again to the black creature and petted gently its beak before leaving the room. Leaving the Bird to sleep soundly…

* * *

Naegi sighed, he was reading Big Bird file while walking back to his Department where Connor should be waiting for him.

There's wasn't an explanation of the Abnormality's lack of feathers, instead there was a rather disturbing story of how the Bird kills ' _to save the victim to be killed_ ' by the beast of the Black Forest.

Again with that Black Forest…

But when the agents of Lobotomy captured Big Bird, they didn't find any beast, only him.

Which was rather unsettling.

But what really startled him was when all the lights around the Facility turned amber once more, and loud insectoid crawling noises were heard along the alarms again.

 _ **-The dawn of amber-**_

 **COMPLETE FOOD**

 **We ate endlessly to live. Inevitable depletion, garbage…**

He was worried for a second w-but when hearing some employees cheering the end of the ordeal, he understood that all worms creatures must have been eliminated.

Naegi reached the upper Departments but noticed something strange, there was less employees than usual. Well, they were probably working at the moment.

When he reached the room of his Department, it was pitch black and it worried him immensely, did Big Bird breach? But there was no alarm and he just walked out of its room!

Then all of a sudden, the light came on with a loud cheers and acclamation. Naegi couldn't help but yelp in surprise.

In the main room of his Department were a dozen employees with Connor in the center, multiple tables were laid out with different kind of snacks and drinks on them.

"Mc-Ilton-san? Wh-What is going on?"

"Well, the party…? Did you actually forget?" Connor could help but smirk in amusement.

"I, uh, I've actually forgotten, hehe…" Naegi laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well nevermind that, this party is not only a farewell but also a congratulation for doing this week without major injuries! Congratulations!"

" _ **CONGRATULATIONS!I**_ "

It was a rather small party, the employees were mostly talking among themselves and drinking. Unfortunately there was only Cola and water as non-alcoholic drinks for the Luckster. So Naegi spent that last hour at Lobotomy with Connor.

Connor admitted that this party was also an excuse for some employees to have some rest and relax as they have to work non stop everyday with very few breaks. Naegi could recognize some of the employees besides Galia and Theodore, two of them were Nina and Lucas if he recalled, the two who accompanied Connor when the Luckster was going to work with WhiteNight.

The announcement of the energy collected having reached the daily quota was the sign that the day was over and it was time to wrap up the little 'party', Connor was helping Naegi moving a table.

"Hey, normally, you were supposed to do one last work with another Abnormality called the Knight of Despair, don't worry she's pretty nice. But Nina and Galia thought that you deserved a nice farewell instead of more work. I guess it was a good idea." the supervisor smiled.

"Yeah, it was very nice. I'm gonna miss some of the abnormalities…"

"I guess so, they really opened up to you, that's pretty rare. And hop!" Connor puffed as he lifted the table to put it on top of another one, "Anyway, let's get changed and get you home, alright?"

"Right."

* * *

During the ride back, Naegi was allowed to take of his eye-mask once they were a few blocks from his home. And once they arrived to their destination, the Ultimate student noticed something on his head and face that he got used to.

"Oh my gosh! The gifts! I forgot to leave them behind!"

"Heh, you get so used to it you forget they're there pretty quickly, huh?" Connor grinned, but then frowned in confusion, "Wait, why would you want to leave them behind?"

"W-Well, aren't they Lobotomy properties?"

"Nah, don't worry, the Abnormalities gave them to you as gifts. It would be rude to leave them over there, don't you think?"

"I… I guess you're right…" Naegi sighed, "And the suit?"

"You can keep them, and also the suit, since it looks good on you, I'm sure you'll impress those ladies at school." Connor winked at the blushing teenager, "Hey, Naegi. This week wasn't the best but I want you to know that it was nice meeting you. And I hope to never see you in a Lobotomy Corp facility."

"...I know what you mean." Naegi nodded with a smile.

"Good. Well then, say-"

"Mc-Ilton-san." the Luckster cut him, "Would you like to have a cup of tea or something at home? I'm sure my parents would love to speak to you." Naegi offered.

"Uh… I'm not sure kid. Sure I have the afternoon free but…" Connor started thinking, then shrugged, "You know what, I could use some drink. I hope you have beer."

"My father must have some." Naegi smiled.

The rest of the afternoon went by a flash, the family was, unsurprisingly, very surprised and startled by the young man's gifts. But after an introduction and explanation from the supervisor, everything went _kinda_ okay. They obviously asked about Lobotomy and what kind of gifts those were: a mask, a hat and a rose pin.

Connor just answered that they were a bit weird with that.

There was a cake, a surprise from Naegi's parents for his work well done during the week. It was chocolate and everyone loved it.

Komaru tried the mask and claimed that she looked better in it than her brother, which made everyone laugh. The parents asked about Naegi behavior and Connor teased the young man about having an awful behavior that made him deny with conviction and embarrassment.

It was good times, but Connor had to leave, he has work on Monday.

"Naegi… Thank you for the invitation. It was nice."

"You're welcome!" Naegi smiled.

Connor got in the car and after one final wave to the Naegi family, he drove away, marking the end of Naegi's one week internship at Lobotomy Corporation.

* * *

 **Ahogeboy:** And there you go! Those are my gifts I got from Red, Laetitia and Beauty and Beast! And also my suit.

 **Fogcutter:** I see.

 **IdolPop:** Wooow! :D You look good in a suit! and with those accessories.

 **Wintersoldier:** Those are… pretty, I guess?

 **Fashionista~3:** Are you guys for real?! He looks ridiculous! XD

 **Programo:** That's not true! I like the rose. ^^

 **IdolPop:** Yeah! It makes you look like a nicer person! ^w^

 **Rockstar:** But then there's that really creepy mask that ruins the perfect image! XD

 **BikerLord:** and that granny hat too! HAHAHAHA XD

 **Fashionista~3:** XD

 **Ahogeboy** : Hahaha…^^' True. But they sure do mean a lot to me. :)

 **Fogcutter:** Any other story of today's experience?

 **Ahogeboy:** Uh… I killed two big worm bugs?

 **Rockstar:** Bullshit, I'm sure you ran away screaming! XD

 **BikerLord:** LOL

 **Ahogeboy:** Should I remind you who screamed when I put my hand in a swarm of spiders?

 **Rockstar:** Okay, okay we shut up '

 **Fogcutter:** Anyway...

 **Fogcutter:** And what are you going to do now, Naegi-kun?

 **Ahogeboy:** What do you mean?

 **Wintersoldier:** Will they call you back? Are you thinking of working there in the future?

 **Fogcutter:** Do you know why you've been invited for an internship?

 **Ahogeboy:** Well… No, I never knew the reason why they invited me. But I can tell that there's a reason for it…

 **Ahogeboy:** But I don't think they'll answer any questions I'll ask in the future about Lobotomy…

 **Ahogeboy:** And I don't think I'll go back. It was a pretty dangerous week, I'm not sure I'll survive if I decided to work full time there, without the protection of my supervisor…

 **Ahogeboy:** But I made new friends, and I'm going to miss them.

 **Fashionista~3:** Gah! you ruined it! A

 **Ahogeboy:** ?

 **Wintersoldier:** Ignore her.

 **Rockstar:** But seriously, you gonna have one hell of a story for when class starts again!

 **BikerLord:** Yeah! for real!

 **Programo:** Hagakure-san and Yamada will have very big reactions!

 **Fashionista~3:** I think the most hilarious one will be Togami's! XDD

 **IdolPop:** Totally XD! He's going to be so mad and will be asking Naegi to tell any secret of Lobotomy!

 **Ahogeboy:** Oh boy… Thank God I have the rest of the summer to prepare myself for that ordeal ^^'

 **Fashionista~3:** Oh! By the way, are you free tomorrow Naeggs? :3

 **Ahogeboy:** Yes, why?

 **Fashionista~3:** Well shouldn't you take one of your girls to a date? 3

 **Fashionista~3:** I vote Muku first!

 **BikerLord:** wtf?

 **Ahogeoy:** WHAT?!

 **IdolPop:** I would have said 'me first' but I have work :,,,(

 **Rockstar:** Lucky indeed, sneaky bastard #

 **Fogcutter:** Did Ikusaba-san freeze again?

 **Fashionista~3:** You know it! HAHAHAHA XDDD

 **Fashionista~3:** Seriously tho, do it and fail that date, it'll be hilarious.

 **Ahogeboy:** Enoshima-san!

* * *

 **Angela:** Alright… Administrator J. Do you know what are your mistakes, and why you are going to be punished?

 **J:** The…

 **J:** The three Ultimates Students I forced to work for us yesterday? But you know that we erased their memories at the end of the day.

 **Angela:** Correct and incorrect. A proper administrator would have sent them to One sin and a Hundreds of Good deeds to erase their memories the moment they got in the Facility. With one of them being the Ultimate Detective, there's no doubt that she is extremely suspicious of us now.

 **J:** But, I mean…

 **Angela:** And then, there's the whole 'experiment' with Naegi Makoto's internship. 'Testing to see if accepting young employees could help in the monitoring of Abnormalities, for more manpower.'... Am I right?

 **J:** Yes.

 **Angela:** While we are glad to see you were doing this in behalf of Lobotomy, you didn't think of the consequences if this plan was accepted: hiring young people mean hiring problems if they meet a terrible fate. There is a reason we hire people with no connections, either family or friends, Lobotomy is their new home and their comrades are their new friends and family.

 **Angela:** Then there's the fact you asked for an Ultimate student from the redeemed Hope's Peak Academy, horrible choice. What would we have done if Naegi Makoto had died during the week?

 **Angela:** While yes, the experiment was a 'success', the results are not satisfying enough. Maybe it was the fact that he's younger that many Abnormalities were nicer to him, or maybe it was his personality. Or maybe, quite simply, his talent of being lucky.

 **Angela:** Too many variables without a concrete solution.

 **Angela:** ...There are other 'major errors' you have made during this simple week. But there is ONE major sin. I'm sure you know what it is, right?

 **J:** I think… I know.

 **Angela:** You didn't have the permission to go through this 'experiment'. You never had. You faked A's permission and lied to Kirigiri Jin, Headmaster of Hope's Peak and father of Ultimate Detective Kirigiri Kyouko. Now can you see where the issue is, and what will happen if they learn about your lie? The problems that you'll have brought to Lobotomy?

 **J:** So A found out...?

 **Angela:** Oh, he and I knew from the beginning.

 **J:** What? Then why didn't you say anything?!

 **Angela:** We wanted to see if you were foolish enough to go through the experiment, even after the first errors. Looks like you were.

 **Angela:** I'm afraid that we'll have to punish you J. From now on, you are demoted to being an employee again, you will be doing Abnormality and Clerk work.

 **J:** Wait wait wait! Please!

 **Angela:** We'll find a remplacement soon enough.

 **J:** You can't send me back there! I've worked so hard for this company! You can't do this!

 **Angela:** We already sent the Rabbit Team to capture you in case you try to run.

 **J:** Wait WHAT?!

 **Angela:** And also, needless to say, but you're out of our list for the Extend Program.

 **J:** NO! PLEASE! ALL I DID WAS FOR THE SAKE OF THIS COMPANY!

 **Angela:** We hope that you work well for Lobotomy Corporation, ex-Administrator J.

 **J:** They are banging on the door of the office! PLEASE TELL THEM TO STOP!

 **Angela:** And remember: 'Face the Fear, Make the Future'

 **Angela: Goodbye.**

 _-Angela has disconnected-_

 **J:** Angela?

 **J:** NO YOU CAN'T!

 **J:** FUCK!

 **J:** FUCK YOU! FUCK A! FUCK LOBOTOMY! FUCK THE FUTURE! FUCK EVERYTHING! I WANT OUT!

 **J:** IWANTOUTIWANTOUTIWANTOUT!

 **J: LET ME OUT OF HERE!**

 _-J has been kicked out of the conversation by_ **A** _-_

 **THE END**

 **To be concluded in the Epilogue**

* * *

 **Baka's Notes:** While there is references to 'A story to scream for', let's say it's in a different timeline as Naegi isn't going out with anyone here while in the other story he was with Kirigiri. Okay? Okay.

Also there was some changes done towards the end of the story, before the chat part. Naegi was supposed to meet the Knight of Despair as Connor explained and then the day would have ended here, but I wanted a lighter note with a party and Naegi having a final good time with his supervisor who protected him during the week.

Anyway, I'm now working on a Gravity Falls story, after the first chapter, which should be rather short, I'll work on the epilogue which is also short! So Normality in Lobotomy should end for good before October

See you next time!


End file.
